The Advent Season
by Wanda W
Summary: AU in that Jean, Scott, Xavier are alive and John is back. A Christmas tale about Logan and Rogue and how their special friendship moves, with a little help, to a special relationship of an entirely different kind. Rogan.
1. November 30

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will all have fun with it. I absolutely love rading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really... do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – November 30th

Kurt, who'd gone home for a lengthy visit, had sent her a care package. Rogue opened it eagerly, her anticipation that of a child during the holidays. Inside the immense box were numerous festively wrapped gifts for the residents of the household. Stashing most of them to place under the tree later, she picked up a handful of small blue and silver packages which she dropped off with a jubilant Kitty who would open them during Chanukah which she was going to be celebrating with her family.

Rogue returned to her room and opened the letter that had rested atop the box's other contents.

_Rogue,_

_I hope this finds you well and that you are enjoying all the preparations for the celebration of the birth of the Christ child on December 25__th__. I will be thinking of all of you, but am very much enjoying the time with my circus family._

_You will notice that there are gifts for all those who will be at the mansion for the holiday break as well as for little Kitty. As you sort through everything you will also find that I have sent you more than one gift. The gift in the dark red paper with your name is one which I would like you to open right away as you will use throughout the season._

_I still plan to return on January 8__th__ and will look forward to seeing all of you then. Until that time know that I will be thinking of all of you fondly and wishing for you a very special holiday._

_With affection, _

_Kurt_

_P.S. Please deliver the other envelope and her packages to the elegant Ororo as soon as your time allows. Thank you._

Deciding to draw out her anticipation as long as possible, she shuffled through the remaining packages drawing out another letter and three beautifully wrapped gifts festooned with glistening ribbons and bows delivering them to Storm's room and left them with the gently blushing woman. She'd also discovered letters addressed to Scott, Professor Xavier, and to Logan (although that one read Wolverine). She decided to drop those also to help delay gratification so that she could experience the rush of the surprise a tiny bit longer. Finally, she settled in her room and pulled forth the gift he'd specified in his note to her and peeled back the tape one piece at a time.

Her giggled would not be repressed at the memory of everyone's frustration with her as she opened gifts. Over the past several years she hadn't had opportunity to receive very many gifts so she savored every possible minute of excitement to the fullest. Once it the paper was ready, she folded it back ever so slowly and finally revealed… a thin box with a colorful winter scene depicted on it. There were tiny numbers scattered across the picture with pre-cut doors barely discernable in the surface. A grin spread over her features as she declared in the otherwise empty room, "He sent me an advent calendar. That's so cool! I haven't had one of these since I was tiny." She hung it from the corkboard on the wall before heading down to dinner.

She shared with the other team members sitting near her what Kurt had sent her and where Logan may have mocked anyone else, he simply couldn't do it when he saw her beaming face. Her childish joy was too endearing and he didn't feel right bursting her bubble so he simply looked on benignly, sort of like an indulgent uncle or something. Spying the slightly patronizing looks Jean, Charles, and Logan wore, she suddenly felt a little bit fierce. "Y'all can look at me that way all ya' want to, but I bet by Christmas morning you'll be green with envy." At their patently disbelieving stares she just turned a smug expression on them all and nodded vehemently. "Yep! Just wait an' see. You'll be begging before it's all over." The remnants of her warm southern drawl made several of those gathered smile. Frankly, no matter how much time passed that twang would never be totally eradicated and deep down they were glad. Scott and Logan and, secretly the Professor, simply couldn't resist their resident southern belle.

Later that night, Logan sat with her and Scott in the rec room where the trio watched a late hockey game on the sports channel. During a commercial break Logan brought up a question he hadn't asked any sooner since they hadn't had a quiet moment until now. "So, what I don't get is what's the point of the thing?"

Scott just looked across her head at him while she was distracted by the amusing ad for an English beer. When it ended she ventured, "The point of what thing?"

"The calendar thing the elf sent you."

Tearing her eyes away from the TV she looked at him with no mockery or judgment. She and even Scott, whom Logan had grown into a grudging mutual respect with, both knew the man couldn't remember so many things from his past that is was fairly common for everyday things to trip him up. He tended to wait until he was with only certain people before asking questions he believed may leave him open to ridicule.

With no censure, she explained, "Well it works like this; starting December 1st you open a little door in the calendar picture each day until Christmas morning. It's like a countdown. Anyway, behind each door is something different."

He nodded with understanding before asking, "So what's behind the doors?"

Her shoulders hunched up with excitement and he and Scott shared a smirk she didn't notice at her ingenuous glee. "I'm not sure, exactly. Growing up I can remember all sorts of different calendars. There were a bunch with cute little pictures of gifts and stuff behind the doors and others with verses from the Bible and I even remember one that played a little bit of a different carol each day. That one was really fun." Logan couldn't resist ruffling Marie's hair at the sight of her adorable smile. The truth was, it was all he could do to resist pulling her into his lap for a hug. They didn't do that stuff when One-eye was hanging out with them, though. It made all three of them uncomfortable so that was saved for their alone time. Under the cover of her sweater edge, he twined his fingers with hers and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze which she returned readily.

"Come by my room in the morning before breakfast and I'll wait for you to get there to open it." When he looked hesitant, she added, "Come on, Logan, its fun and it'll be like our little thing to do together."

He shot a glance at Scott who wasn't wearing the amused grin Logan had anticipated but rather looked totally nonchalant, as if talking about the vicious Wolverine meeting with a woman of only nineteen each morning to peek behind the secret doors of a child's amusement was perfectly common. "Okay, kid. I'll be by to get you like usual and we'll do it then."

She actually bounced once in her seat before turning her attention back to the game and yelled at the ref about someone clearly being offside during the last play.


	2. December 1

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will all have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really... do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 1st

Rogue gave her hair a final brushing before gathering the supplies for her day and ensuring everything necessary was in her bag. As she lowered the bag to rest beside her cracked door, a not so subtle rap on the frame preceded Logan's entrance to the room. "Morning Marie, are you ready to go?"

Cocking her hips to one side and propping her hands on the lush curves, she chastised him firmly. "Not so fast, mister. I've been waiting all morning to open door number one until you got here and we are gonna do this thing right now." She waited for him to acknowledge her point, unmoving and unrelenting in her determination.

"Oh, yeah. That's right, the, uh, calendar thing, right?"

Her nod was Marie's only answer. "Okay, then. Let's do it in a hurry. I need my coffee."

Smiling brightly she took him by the hand and dragged him across the room to where she'd hung the snowy scene. "Now, help me find door number one and we can open her up."

He tried to stand back and pretend complete disinterest, but her eager curiosity was infectious. Soon he was discreetly studying it along with her and he found the correct door first. "Isn't that it there?" he asked pointing at the appropriate space. Following his indicative finger she gave a single clap of joy.

"You found it first! Good job, Logan." She turned to face him. "Since you found it first, it's only fair that you get to open it." When he hesitated, she encouraged him, "Go on… open the little door." Deciding humoring her would get him to his coffee faster he turned to her bulletin board and worked on tugging the perforated edge. The stupid thing was so little he couldn't make it open. So frustrated he was ready to claw the dumb thing to shreds, he rumbled low in his throat.

Marie took pity on him. "Here, let me help get it started. They can be difficult at times." She wedged the edge of a fingernail under the flap and lifted it just enough for him to coax it all the way open.

When he did, her gasp of bliss had him looking at her with shock. "Okay… I love Kurt. I can't believe he sent me a calendar filled with, of all the magnificent options, chocolate!"

She just stared in wonder at the dark brown morsel nestled in its nook. Practically drooling at the aroma that barely reached her flared nostrils she nudged him closer to the board. "Go on, it's yours. You found the door first, you get the prize."

Logan plucked the chuck of Belgian chocolate from its resting place and then held it towards her. "Nah, Marie, it's your gift. You eat it. I think it means more to you than it would to me. I'll have more fun if you get to enjoy it."

Her eyes twinkled up at him. "Well, I know I ought to insist, but the truth is I really want that chocolate. Thanks, Logan," she gushed before closing her eyes, tilting her head back, and opening her full, moist lips.

Logan gulped hard and gently placed the chocolate shaped like a wrapped package on her tempting tongue before watching her lips close over it and hearing a moan he'd only imagined until now issue from deep in her throat. She sucked the chocolate, savoring each bit of its cacao essence before rolling her previously shut eyes in ecstasy. "That is so good," she groaned.

Logan felt like he was drowning, choking, and floating all at once. He couldn't have said anything if his life depended on it right then. Little Marie's face wore an expression he'd seen in his dreams so many times he couldn't count them any more, but never before had he actually witnessed it in reality. The experience was more potent than anything he'd ever felt and was far more than any mere man could be expected to endure gracefully.

Knowing that if he didn't get out of there and fast there was going to be a seriously inappropriate and embarrassing situation arising, he rushed over to her bag, hefting it and barked over his shoulder, "So if that's done, let's go before there's nothing left to eat."

Smacking her lips one more time in appreciation, Marie followed after him. "Sure thing, Logan. You have to try some of that chocolate, though. Tomorrow you eat it. Trust me; this is an experience you don't want to miss." With only a grunt in reply, Logan led the way downstairs.

That stupid chocolate calendar was ruining his life, he'd decided a short time later. Throughout breakfast he'd been distracted watching the way her lips wrapped around her fork or pursed as she blew across the top of her hot coffee to cool it. Her throat working each swallow and her soft tongue caressing the lingering flavors from her ripe lips were enough to drive any man mad.

Scott watched him closely and when Logan sent him a warning glare, the other man only grinned into his own mug and averted his face. Jean was even giving him knowing glances. It was clear he was projecting enough that she couldn't avoid knowing at least some of what was saturating his thoughts this morning. It was bad when the Storm laid a conciliatory hand on his shoulder as she passed by, but now he was reduced to standing outside the classroom where Marie was assisting with the teaching and watching the way her animated face lit with enthusiasm as she shared her ideas with the students and the movements of her glistening mouth as it formed each syllable. Obviously he was a depraved and sick man and he should be taken out back and shot… not that it would do any lasting damage.

By dinner time Marie noticed Logan's odd attitude towards her and she was left trying to decide whether or not she should confront him to find out what was wrong. When dealing with Logan one either confronted him and pushed until they got the information wanted or one decided one didn't really need to know in the first place. Waiting for him to open up wasn't really a viable option.

She'd decided he was just having an off day and that he probably needed some space so she occupied herself with a movie that evening. Now that she had her own room in the adult quarters, she had a TV in her room. Not wanting to watch the special a bunch of younger kids were watching downstairs, she pulled on her favorite silk short gown and began painting her toenails while watching a seasonal chick flick on a cable channel. Kitty would have joined her, but she had a date in town that night and Jean was going gift shopping with Scott. Storm was in a meeting with the professor and Dr. McCoy so she was on her own and thought she'd indulge in some of those things she wasn't comfortable doing around others. Since the cure had faded, even though she'd gained some control, she had gone back to covering herself thoroughly. Only when she knew she'd be on her own did she allow herself the freedom of wearing such revealing nightwear.

It wasn't even that revealing, but it could endanger others so she chose to be cautious. To do otherwise would be pretty selfish. It had taken a long time after the attack on the mansion for her to feel like it was okay to indulge herself. That night, when she'd had to take off with Logan, John, and Bobby, she'd been very aware that she was putting all three men at risk with the amount of skin exposed by her nightgown. Here she was, more than a year later, still feeling quite daring by deciding to dress as she wished at night alone in her room.

With cotton balls stuffed between her toes to keep from smudging the polish while it dried she hobbled to the bathroom to put the polish away during a commercial break. The noise of the television was just loud enough to keep her from hearing the knock at her door. When she emerged to see Logan towering over her bed, she let out a small squeak of surprise. 'Oh! Hey, sugar, I didn't know you were here." He just stood mutely so she filled the uncomfortable silence while crossing to her bed to sit leaning against some pillows. "Did you need something?"

He shook his head as though to clear it before answering. "No, I just thought I'd see what you were up to tonight."

She scooted over to one side of the bed patting the space beside her. "Not much, really. Just watching some mushy girl movie and hanging out. Have a seat if you want to," she invited. Now this wasn't the kind of thing Logan would normally spend the night doing, but he had nowhere better to be and Marie had spent enough hours watching hockey games and action movies with him that he figured one chick flick wouldn't kill him.

By the end of the movie, her head was resting comfortably on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around her with his wide hand cupping her silk-clad hip unconsciously. She used the remote to turn off the set.

One delicate hand rose to smother the yawn she couldn't hold back any longer. "G'night, darlin'. I'll be by in the morning." Lifting the edge of her comforter he waited for her to slide under before letting the cover drift over her and turning for the light switch beside the door.

"Sleep sweet, sugar. I'm glad you came by tonight. I thought you were upset with me or something."

He crossed to her to brush her hair back, letting his fingers linger in the shiny strands. "Nah, I'd have an awfully hard time bein' mad at you."

She let a brief smile grace her sleep-softened face. "I'm so glad, Logan."

He turned out the lights on his way out and stared at her as he eased the door shut.


	3. December 2

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will all have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really... do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 2nd

The following morning found Marie drawing her hair up into a high ponytail, the sleek strands shone in the glow of amber light filtering through her parted curtains. Today she wore far more casual clothing as she was on her way to the Danger Room followed by a workout session. She had no classes to help with this morning and her afternoon was going to be busy fulfilling some promises to the younger students. This was her only opportunity for today and she wanted to take advantage of it. Her head cocked to the side as she listened astutely to the noises outside her closed door. Logan should be here any time now.

Just when she'd opened the door to take a look in the hall for him, he stepped up right in front of her. "Good morning! That's the second time you've surprised me in the last twelve hours. You trying to give me a heart attack or something?" she laughed.

He let one corner of his mouth rise in amusement. "Sorry, Marie. I was running a bit late today. You ready to do the calendar?"

She noted the fatigue lining his face and the tired droop to his eyes. Marie reached one hand out to him, "Did you not sleep well? Was it the dreams again, Logan?" She knew he hadn't dreamt of his time before Xavier's in several months and was worried about what may have brought them back to the forefront after all this time.

Logan sensed her worry immediately. "It's nothing like that, darlin'. I'm fine." Seeing her disbelief he managed to assure her, "Really. I'm fine, Marie." She nodded and then bounced over to the innocuous calendar and waited for him to amble over.

"Alright, door number two… where are you?" She studied it minutely, but again he found it first. Just like the day before she used the edge of a nail to get the door started and then leaned back to give him better access. Logan opened it carefully and revealed the morsel in the shape of an ornament. It fell easily into his palm, looking incredibly small as it lay dwarfed by his broad palm.

"Well, go on…" she urged with a slight motion of both hands in his direction, "eat it!" When he still hesitated, she plucked it from his hold and held it teasingly in front of his mouth. Without his consent his lips parted and she eased the rich, velvety goodness between them.

He kept his stoic demeanor for a few seconds before the bittersweet flavor melting smoothly on his tongue worked its magic. She stared up at him waiting for his reaction and caught the smallest widening of his eyes immediately. "Pure ambrosia isn't it?" she smiled.

Quickly regaining his usual expression, Logan only gave a gruff nod. In truth, his silence had nothing to do with is rough image and everything to do with not wanting to do anything that would hinder his enjoyment of the silky pleasure that little piece of candy was giving him. Not at all put off, Marie hugged his arm as they left her room.

Logan face still held a tiny bit of wonder and he must have been projecting his pleasure rather strongly because Jean and Scott were just down the hall preparing to go to breakfast themselves when the redhead whipped her head around and just stared at Logan, surprise etched on every feature. Seeing this, Marie explained, "It's the advent calendar, Dr. Grey. Logan got today's piece of chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah, Kurt found one with a shaped piece of Belgian chocolate behind every door and today was Logan's turn. It was even dark chocolate this time."

Logan looked down at her, finally accepting that the chocolate was gone. "You mean it was different than what you ate yesterday?"

"Um-hm. Mine was milk chocolate. Yours was richer."

He nodded slowly before deciding out loud, "Well, if tomorrow's is dark you take it and if it's the other kind, I want to try it so that we can each taste both, okay?"

Thrilled that he was at last getting into the spirit of things she quickly agreed and pulled away from his arm to move more quickly towards the dining area so the food wouldn't be completely gone by the time they arrived. _Hey, you didn't have to go and do that you know!_ He couldn't help the thought that reverberated in his mind.

_I heard that,_ Jean teased in his head. He shot her a warning look and turned away from her grin. _Damned telepaths,_ he grumbled. Logan tossed a verbal remark over his shoulder, "D'you catch that one, too, Red?" Her laughter followed him down the stairs.

Later that day Rogue waved goodbye to Kitty as she and several other students left for the airport. They'd be gone for about two and a half weeks. What she really wanted was to go for a walk, but she remembered the younger kids waiting for her inside. Not losing the jaunty bounce in her stride, she went back indoors to be met by a dozen excited voices. "Miss Rogue! Is it time? Can we start now?"

Finally making herself heard above the clamor, Rogue giggled. "Yeah, it' s time to start decorating y'all! Where are the boxes?" With that, her afternoon of hanging garland and lights and wreaths and stockings for those who didn't have anywhere to go for the holidays commenced. They all laughed and yelled and sang carols as they worked. Once she knew it wouldn't bother any classes being held, Rogue played Christmas music on the stereo and cranked it loud.

She was bouncing around the tree with little ones surrounding her to assist as she belted out, "Rockin' around… the Christmas tree…" when Scott found her and offered to hang some ornaments on the higher branches which she was having trouble reaching. He stretched behind her to the box of decorations when Charles, Ororo, and Logan came in to see how things were going.

Logan just barely repressed the growl rising in his throat at the sight of Scott apparently leaning into Rogue and wrapping his arm around her waist. He knew that wasn't what was going on, but his gut reaction was to claw first and ask questions later. "Everything is looking marvelous, Rogue," Ororo encouraged.

"Yes indeed; the mansion is looking most festive," agreed the professor. Rogue's pleased smile distracted Logan from his initial thoughts and he finally looked around at all she'd been accomplishing.

"Thanks!" one of young boys yelled. Logan winced slightly at his loud voice and Rogue had to tamp down her giggle.

She looked down at her willing helpers and enthusiastically boasted, "Y'all have worked so hard… I know I couldn't have done it without you. Why don't we take a break for now and we'll do more tomorrow?" Seeing that some of them wanted to protest and noting the slight hints of tiredness in the younger woman, Ororo commented, "Has anyone looked outside recently? It would seem we'll be having a white Christmas. Perhaps you children would like to play in the snow?"

"YEAH!" Their shouts of joy at the vision of white flakes floating steadily down were enough to have even the professor putting a hand to his temple. Storm and Scott urged the youngsters from the room and as they scattered to gather coats and gloves and hats, she went to look for Jean so she could help supervise outside.

Rogue went to turn down the music and collapsed onto the nearest piece of furniture. When Logan settled beside her on the loveseat, she instantly leaned on his solid frame. The professor wheeled over to them and soon Dr. McCoy joined them, a cup of coffee in hand. "Someone's been hard at work," the blue furry man commented. "It looks wonderful so far, Rogue." Her uttered thanks came readily, but her eyes remained shut.

"Those ankle-biters wore you out, huh kid?"

"I guess so," she sounded almost surprised. "I didn't really notice until we stopped long enough for me to realize it, though." She nuzzled against his shoulder trying to find a more comfortable position. Logan lifted one arm to wrap around her shoulders and she sighed with contentment. "Better," she muttered.

"Logan," Hank got the other man's attention before stating, "I'd thought perhaps you, Scott, and I could offer to hang lights outside. If the snow isn't too thick before tomorrow, perhaps you would have time then?"

Logan hesitated for moment. He'd thought about heading out tomorrow to try and find a gift for Marie, but it looked like that'd have to wait. "Yeah, that should work. Just let me know what time." The three men continued to talk about various institute business while the young woman lazily ignored them and recouped her energy.

She jerked as a sneeze wracked her body unexpectedly. "Oh! Excuse me," she apologized with a blush for interrupting their conversation. Just then her friend Jubilee made an appearance in the doorway. Her bright yellow coat glared at them as she called out, "There you are, girl! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She held aloft Rogue's rather worn looking hooded cape which she'd had as long as they'd all known her. "Let's go!"

Pushing to her feet, Rogue crossed to her friend and pulled on the cape. Jubilee reached out with an extra scarf to wrap around Rogue's neck and began tugging her. "C'mon! Bobby and John have challenged us to a snowball fight."

"Is it usual for Miss Rogue to tire so much?" Hank wondered out loud.

Charles' eyes narrowed, "As a matter of fact, Hank, no. It is not typical at all."

The two men paused only for a moment before returning to their discussion while Wolverine remained quiet and agreed mentally that Marie had been acting a bit strange.


	4. December 3

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will all have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really... do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 3rd

The next morning Logan stood outside her door wondering what was going on. It was closed. In the entire time she'd lived on this floor he'd arrived each morning to walk down to breakfast with her and her door had never actually been fully shut. He knocked and heard a faint shuffling sound followed by her muffled voice calling out, "Just a second, hon!"

His lips quirked up at that. Only she would have the guts to call him something like 'hon'. When she opened the door, all his humor was wiped away in an instant. "What's wrong?" he demanded. Marie's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glassy. Her nose was a little pink, too.

She sighed deeply as though she'd been anticipating those exact words. "I'm fine, Logan. I've got a tiny case of the sniffles, that's all." He watched as she pulled her hairbrush through those shiny strands he loved to touch.

Eyes narrowed, he came to stand behind her so they could still look each other in the eye while they talked. "I bet it was one of the rug rats," he told her reflection. The Marie in the mirror rolled her eyes.

"Logan, it's nothing. Stop overreacting, okay?" She placed the brush on her dresser and grabbed his hand. They went to practice their daily ritual involving locating that day's door. For the first time Marie found it first.

"There it is," she said with a little less enthusiasm than she'd shown other mornings. Logan had been watching her more closely than he had the calendar and it was clear to him that her happiness was forced rather than being her normal, natural good cheer. She reached up and tugged the flap gently open. It was a milk chocolate tree. "Open up, Logan. This one's for you, remember?" At her reminder, he recalled yesterday's decision to give him the next milk chocolate piece they uncovered. He obediently parted his lips and let her slip the treat inside his mouth.

For the barest instance her bare fingers grazed his lips, which she discovered were surprisingly soft even while firm. Rogue jerked her hand back and quickly apologized while reaching for her gloves. He grabbed her wrist before she could accomplish her goal, however. "Marie, stop it. There was no pull. You've got some control now." He waited for her to look up at him. "I'm not afraid of you. You know that."

Her jerky nod was all the response he received at first. "Ah… Ah know. It's just… Well, it's been so long and it was a shock, that's all."

All his frustration with her limitations came out in one deep sigh. He tugged her to him and held her close, rocking her like a child for several minutes. She breathed deeply of his scent while her face was buried in his chest, finding the comfort and peace his presence always gave her. When he drew back slightly, his hands rose to cup her face, thumbs stroking her skin. "You know that you can always touch me, darlin'. It'll never not be okay. You got that?" She nodded trusting up at him, but he could still sense her unease with his touch. He knew she still feared she'd hurt him. "I mean it, Marie. I was okay with it before the cure, while the stupid serum was working, and I'm still more than okay with it now. Nothing's changed. We always have been and always will be just plain 'ol Logan and Marie." This was the most serious she'd ever seen him. The most intense. And that was really saying something because it wasn't like Wolverine was known for his lighthearted attitude.

"Ah know you mean it." He studied her intently for another few minutes before finally releasing her and handing her the gloves she'd been after. While she tugged them on they began discussing their plans for the day. She'd just gotten done telling him that she was going to help the little kids with some more decorating this morning and then find something to do this afternoon. "What about you?"

"I've got to enter some new scenarios for the Danger Room, and then I'm free until the afternoon. Furball talked me and Scooter in helping with the lights outside."

"You shouldn't call them those names, you know," she chastened absentmindedly. It was an old argument and one they both knew they'd never stop debating. "That should be fun. The lights, I mean."

"Yeah, I'm a regular Christmas elf, Marie," he retorted sarcastically.

They were pouring their coffee by now. "Oh, stop it. You know, I think you enjoy this time of year more than you let on." She eyed him skeptically. "I think this whole Scrooge thing you've got going is a big scam." She smirked and left him glowering after her while she went to load a plate with some breakfast.

Several children and older kids spoke with her as she made her way around the food and back to her seat beside Logan. He watched her progress and was ready when she arrived back at his side. When he saw that she'd gotten him a plate with everything he would have wanted loaded onto it, though, he couldn't force the blistering reply to her sass from his mouth. She was the only one who'd ever bothered taking care of him aside from occasional medical care which was usually unnecessary and unwanted. Marie watched out for him and treated him like he was just a man, though, in ways that nobody else ever did.

After they'd eaten, they went their separate ways, but hearing her sneeze as she departed, he grew concerned all over again.

After finishing the tree, she rooted through the seemingly never-ending stacks of boxed decorations and opened a few at once. Gathering her decorating acolytes around her, she told them, "All right, y'all, now the really fun part starts. Y'all can use anything you find in these boxed to decorate the doors in the dorms, okay?" Enthusiasm lit their faces and they joyfully started digging though the tinsel, garland, bows, and so on.

The already loud crew increased their volume until Bobby and John had to come out of their rooms to figure out what in the world was going on. Rogue, who'd heard about the unexpected call from Mr. and Mrs. Drake inviting their son home for the holidays for the first time since they'd discovered he was a mutant, ran to hug him carefully. "I heard about you going home… that's great, Bobby!"

He nodded and got a little embarrassed. "Yeah. You always said they'd come around eventually and you were right." He still got awkward around her, even though they'd stopped being a couple a long time ago. Jubilee said it was because he'd never completely gotten over her, but Rogue was sure it was some kind of weird misplaced guilt. That was exactly the kind of thing Bobby would think of in this situation. Whatever the issue was, she tended to ignore it and continue acting as she always had during their friendship.

"So, when do you leave?"

He gestured to the packed bag on his bed, "In a few hours, actually. I won't be home until the 30th. I wanted to have New Year's here and besides, I think it best not to linger too long this time. It is my first visit in a few years after all." He chuckled wryly, "I may be wishing I'd kept it even shorter! I'm trying to give it a fair chance to work, though."

She nodded sagely, "It'll be fine. The first few days will be rough, but I bet it'll be like old times before you know it. I hope you have a safe trip and remember, you just call if it's too terrible and we'll jet on down there and get you." Her grin let him know she was kidding about that as she didn't think he'd feel that way at all.

John had joined them, after dodging a wad of flying tinsel being thrown by the kids who'd started a fight with the decorations. "Yeah, maybe I can fireball some more cops!"

Bobby rolled his eyes while Rogue dashed off to bring peace to her little savages once more. "You sure you don't want to come?" Bobby offered to his friend one more time. The two had become close again after all that had happened and John had returned to the fold.

They watched Rogue turn one boy upside down to tickle him while she laughed just as hard as her victim. "Nah, but thanks anyway. Someone's got to keep an eye on her and I wouldn't want to miss out on any good Wolverine-Cyclops fights." Bobby agreed and reminded John, "I'll be calling every once in awhile for updates."

John just nodded and laughed as the children turned on their favorite teacher's assistant and tackled her to the ground to tickle her like crazy. "I believe a rescue op is needed," he commented before waving to Bobby and walking away.

"All right now! Lay off, you guys. You know you gotta be careful with Rogue," then he saw the fleeting stricken look on her face at the reminder of her dangerous skin. He winked at the little people surrounding them, "She is a girl, after all, and you know how 'delicate' they are!"

The battle between Rogue and the children turned into one of the sexes and before she knew it, they'd flung tinsel and garland all over the hallway and were all panting with the effort. "What the - !" Logan appeared on the scene and surveyed the chaos with amazement. "Do I even want to know?" he finally asked.

"Pyro said Rogue was delicate 'cuz she's a girl and we beat the tar out of all those dumb boys 'cuz of it," piped up one tiny girl with curly blond hair.

One brow rose in reaction, but that was all. Rogue was blushing beet red and began brushing the clinging silvery strands from her sweater. "Let's get this stuff cleaned up and you can finish decorating after lunch… IF you can behave, that is. I'm not cleaning up a mess like this again. Understood?" She gave all of them her 'I'm serious… you're gonna get it' look.

Solemn nods all around, even from Pyro. "Yes, ma'am!" She reached over to slap him with a gentle smack in the back of the head. "Cut it out, you idiot!" He laughed and marshaled the troops to clean.

Logan watched her and saw that her eyes were even glassier than they'd been this morning and then he heard her rasp out a hacking cough. It took a minute or two for her to regain control and she sniffled then kept picking up bows and fake poinsettias. Logan took them from her and grabbed her elbow in one hand. "You, young lady, are going straight to the medlab while Pyro takes over the midget patrol."

"Logan, stop it!" She weakly yanked her arm, but he was unrelenting. "I have promises to fulfill here. I'm not going to let the professor down and I'm not going to disappoint these kids, either."

The pair squared off as they'd done so many times throughout their acquaintance. "Rogue, I'm not screwing around here. You are sick and getting these kids sick, too, isn't going to do anyone a bit of good. Do you really want to be responsible for them feeling like crap during Christmas?" Seeing the defeat as her shoulders shrunk, he tacked on, "The Flamethrower can handle it. Right Fireball?"

Logan hadn't even looked around, but all eyes were glued on them anyway so John knew Wolverine was waiting for an answer from him. "Yeah, I've got it Rogue. You go on. It's all under control."

"But the kids, Logan…" was her final attempt.

The feral turned and spying the little blond again he beckoned her to him with one finger. He squatted down to meet her closer to her level. "You want Rogue to not be sick and to feel better, right?" A solemn nod set fair curls bouncing in response. "And you understand that she probably needs to see the doc to get better fast?"

"O' course!" A tiny hand planted on one cocked hip as she remarked in scathing tones, "I'm not a baby, you know!"

His lips quirked, but he maintained his composure… barely. "No, I can see that you aren't."

Her blue eyes squinted to ensure his sincerity before the tiny girl pivoted to hug Rogue's knees and demand. "You do what he says, Miss Rogue. He'll take good care of you and you have to be better fast so we can do carols and cookies and all that other stuff you talked about, 'kay?"

Logan had already been bemused by the similarity between the little girl's actions and attitude and his Marie's behavior. Seeing the warm, tender light on Marie's face as she smiled at her miniscule mimic had his heart stuttering inexplicably. "Okay, Mandy. I'll go with him."

"Good," Mandy insisted, "and you'll do what he tells you to?" She wanted to leave no loopholes.

Rogue's brows shot up at how firm the youngster was being. "Well," she hesitated. Her eyes shot to John, who was no help and was obviously very amused, and then to Logan whose superior expression would normally have her spitting bullets except right now she was too tired and her head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton making it hard to concentrate long enough to get good and mad. A defeated sigh preceded, "Fine. I promise to obey Mr. Logan."

Little Mandy twirled to issue Logan's orders as if she were a drill sergeant. "You'd better go now before she changes her mind."

Unable to keep his laughter in, he agreed with her and tugged Marie with him towards the elevator.


	5. December 4

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 4th

Logan peered into the darkened room at 6 am, then again at 7 am, and not until try number three at 8 am was there any movement at all from beneath the covers. Even then it was merely a slight shuffle, a hack, and a groan all issuing from the lump huddled under the abundant coverings. His movements surprisingly quiet and subtle for such a rough individual, Logan slowly approached the bedside.

"Marie?" he murmured.

"Ugh…"

He reached to give a gentle nudge. "Marie, darlin', you need to take your medicine again."

A mass of tangled hair and one bleary eye peeked out at him with what may have been anger had he been able to see any more of her at the moment. "Don' wanna," she grumbled.

Logan stoically tugged the covers to reveal a face that resembled a furious kitten more than anything else. "Grrrrrrrr…" He couldn't believe it. She'd just growled at him. He tilted his head in consideration. She wasn't too bad at it. He'd be proud of her if she was directing that at anyone but him.

He shoved the nest of dark auburn and white strands back from her glowering face and spoke low, but firm. "Now, none of that kid. You heard Jeannie and you know I've already let you slide for an extra hour and a half. You are going to take your meds now and that's that. Unless, of course, you wanna flip the switch and we can take care of this the fast way." He held out a hand, offering her the chance to 'borrow' some healing from him. Frankly, he wished she would. He hated seeing her this way and the Wolverine in him was raging mad about it.

She actually considered it for a moment or two. She couldn't remember ever feeling so miserable. She couldn't breathe through her nose and breathing through her mouth all night had led to her throat being positively raw by this time. Every joint ached and she was flushed with heat one second then shivering with cold the very next. "Jus' shood be… it'd be fasher," she groaned.

After several attempts, he translated it to mean, "_Just shoot me, it would be faster_". He chuckled at her and shook his head. "Sorry, darlin'. I don't think I could deal with Pyro and all the midgets on my own for the rest of the month. You're stuck here."

"Find," she tried to shout, although it came out as more of a grunt. She held out her hand.

Realizing she'd said _fine_ he dropped the antibiotics in her palm and then reached the glass of water out for her. Once she'd swallowed it all down he stood to put the pills back on her dresser. "Do aren' doin' are do?"

Um… oh! "I was going to leave you to rest, but I don't have to go anywhere yet if you don't want me to."

"Nuh-uh. Blease shtay?" she asked pitifully.

"Since you said 'please'," he teased her. They sat on her bed, her head in his lap while he stroked through her hair, and talked about everything and nothing. After forty-five minutes of this, her words were slurring more and more. "Enough talk, Marie. Sleep now." She started to protest, but he reminded her, "You promised Mandy. Don't make me bring in the big guns, kid."

Her lips lifted at the corners before she sighed and let her drooping lids drift shut. Snoring soon echoed through the room courtesy of her congestion. "Get better soon, darlin'," he whispered before leaving. He'd never meant anything more in his life. Seeing her like this was worse than he'd thought it would be.

Later that afternoon Logan was helping finish the outside decorations so John was on nursing detail. He lightly shook her awake. "Hey, Rogue. It's time for your pills again." When he heard her hoarse croak as she tried to speak, John quickly shushed her. "That's painful to listen to. Here," he offered, "just take it and no more talking for you, young lady." She rolled her eyes at his teasing but then groaned as the action set off her headache.

Sensing her loneliness, he settled easily on her bed to hang out for a little while. Trying to figure out what she'd want to know most he let her know, ""Ro's watching the littles for awhile. She took them shopping." Wracking his brains for some other topic she'd be interested in, he came up with, "Bobby called this morning. He said it was more than a little weird, but could have been worse. His snot of a brother is there and that's been harder, apparently." He narrowed a gaze as they shared their frustration nonverbally. "The brat hasn't changed a bit. I guess his Dad is standing his ground this time, though, so that's something, right?"

Her deep sigh brought forth a huge bout of coughing. When she finally quieted, he commented, "Geez! I thought you were going to hack up a lung or something!"

Her smack was so soft he barely felt it. He cast his eyes around the room in hopes of striking upon a new topic. "Hey! I've got it." She gave him an inquiring look. "To be honest, it looks like a rat started nesting in your hair while you slept." Her mouth gaped as she tried to figure out how to muster the strength to beat him like a drum.

He hopped up before she solved her dilemma and was soon back with her hair brush. "Girls like getting their hair brushed, right?" She gave a half shrug. "So sit up a little bit and I'll give it a shot. It's not like I can make it any worse." His wry remark was not appreciated.

Logan came by to check on her and found something he couldn't have imagined in his wildest dreams. Pyro was playing hairdresser with Rogue, whose eyes were filled with pained tears as the inexperienced young man attempted to groom the knots from her normally beautiful locks. Time for an intervention.

"Hey, genius, I think you're hurting her."

"Huh?" John leaned forward over her shoulder and spied the tears glistening in her eyes. He felt awful that his efforts were backfiring. He'd honestly been trying to help. "Rogue, I'm so sorry," he assured.

She patted his leg in comfort. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Logan wondered aloud.

John rubbed the back of his neck and confessed, "I think it's because I told her not to talk. Her throat's ten different kinds of torn up and I thought she ought to give it a break."

"So, where's her paper and pencil?"

"What?"

"Don't you think letting her write what she wanted to say would have been a good idea?"

John looked sheepish. "Oh. Yeah, that would have been a good idea, I guess."

Logan shook his head, but still managed to thank the kid for trying before sending him on his way. He sat and finished the job John had started before settling her back down. Later he brought her dinner and gave her a final dose for the night.

That evening he sat listening to some jazz and drinking with Hank and Charles, but somehow he was still lonely. Marie lay in bed, bored, lonely, and wishing illnesses like the flu didn't exist. Just before sleep claimed her she spied the calendar on her wall and felt one more regret as she realized they hadn't even done it today. Being sick sucked!


	6. December 5

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 5th

Being sick didn't get much better the next day. Granted, there was a bit more variety in her visitors. Storm stopped in for a few minutes in the morning, and Jean came with her lunch. She checked Rogue over and made the earth-shattering announcement that she was still ill. No! Really? Yes, Rogue was definitely feeling a bit sarcastic by that time.

Things didn't really seem to improve until Scott poked his head into the room to see if she was awake. "Hi, Rogue," he called softly. She smiled back and lifted her hand in a half-hearted salute. "If you feel up to it, I thought we could hang out for a little while."

"That would be nice. Thanks, Scott," she rasped. Her throat wasn't quite as sore as before, but was still painful. "It's kind of hard to talk, though."

He smiled again. "I've got it covered." He pulled a board game from behind his back and the two settled to a rather lengthy game of Scrabble. She lost, but it was a wonderful break in the monotony of her day. He left and she rested back against her pile of pillows, bored all over again.

With nothing better to do, she drifted to sleep. She heard vague shuffling and attempts to whisper but they were not quite enough to awaken her completely. That happened when her door suddenly swung abruptly open to reveal the younger students who'd been decorating with her two days before. They excitedly chattered and pointed at the many bits of holiday cheer festooning her doorway. The boy she'd dangled heels over head declared, "We knew you weren't well enough to do it yourself, so we decorated for you!"

Her whole face brightened and she clapped excitedly, acting as if she was their age instead of a mature young woman. "It looks wonderful," her gruff voice praised them. Several of them sobered significantly at the sound. This wasn't the Miss Rogue they were used to and it was a little upsetting to hear her sounding so terrible. She didn't look the same either. Her whole face was pasty white except for her extremely red cheeks.

Someone just out of sight urged them on and little Mandy stepped forward. "Joy to the world," she belted forth. The other students quickly joined in and they sang three songs before calling out their goodbyes and scrambling back down the hall. Once they'd gone, there was only one person left standing in the wide doorway.

In his hands was a large white box that had her eyes widening in delight. He lifted it slightly higher and, in his most sarcastic tones admitted, "I know you were looking forward to more soup, but maybe you can put up with this anyway."

Her arms flapped as she eagerly urged him forward. "If I hadn't already, I would definitely love you now Logan!" Even in her excitement, her voice was thready and thin.

"Shhh," he reminded her with a finger to her lips. Hearing those words moved him more than he wanted to admit right now and she wasn't supposed to be talking anyway, right?

"Now, who ordered an extra cheese pizza with onions?"

She gave a suspicious sniff. "Hey!" he protested. "I got that on half of it. I've gotta eat, too, you know." She looked in the box he lowered and saw that while half was the way she preferred it, the other half took the idea of 'meat lover's pizza' to a new level. "So, you hungry?"

Her nod ignited a series of sneezes, but she was beyond caring. As soon as they'd passed she reached for the nearest slice of extra cheesy heaven, inhaling blissfully. Her teeth sunk in and she felt better immediately. Her groan was a prelude to speech and he knew it. "Not a chance, kid. You know what to do," he asserted while holding out her notepad and pencil.

Huffing in frustration at the restriction, she snatched at the proffered items and scribbled, "_Until you made me write instead of talking again you were my hero for bringing this. Nothing ever tasted this good. You are the absolute best and I adore you!"_

He chuckled as she'd expected and let her know, "You're all right, too, kiddo." She never picked up on it being an act. He slipped the sheet of paper into his pocket and continued their one-sided conversation seamlessly.

Later, when they'd finished the pizza completely, he turned to face her fully with a teasing glint in his eye. "So, I brought something more. If you're interested, that is."

She leaned forward, her eyes wide and urgent and tugged on his arm. "How about…" he drew it out before putting her out of her misery, "a movie?" Her eyes narrowed. "No, really. You'll like it." She hiked one brow in perfect imitation of his own habit. "I called Jubilee at school and asked her advice, okay?"

She looked impressed at this sacrifice on his part. She knew how he felt about 'the yellow wonder' as he referred to her friend. She wound up pressed against his torso while stretching for the case in his hand. Suddenly she jerked back. What?" he wanted to know.

She scrabbled for the notepad again and wrote furiously. _But how are we going to watch it? I don't have a TV in here and Jean won't let me leave._

He read her note quickly and smiled his sneaky smile. "I got Scooter to keep her out of the mansion for the night. Storm and Pyro took the others out for a movie and ice cream. It's just you, me, the prof., and McCoy."

Seeing her delight, he knew he'd made the right choice. He grabbed her along with the comforter and one blanket from her bed. Wrapping her up snugly, he toted her down to the large screen TV and set her down on the sofa. He got the movie ready to go and then joined her. He pulled out a pillow from where he'd stashed it beside the piece of furniture and tucked it beneath her head. She curled up to leave him room, but he just tugged her feet into his lap and rubbed them absently while the previews ran.

"You'd think if I pay for the honor of watching the thing they could at least leave the stupid commercials out of it." She shot him a glare and he held his hand up in surrender. "Fine. Shutting up." She nodded once. "I'm right, though." Her head tilted in warning and he hushed.

The actual movie finally started and Marie had to admire Jubilee's restraint. She really could have had a good time with this. She could have made him rent some total chick flick, but she'd been kind enough to recommend an adventure movie Marie had really been impatient to see. This was perfect for the two of them.

After the movie ended, he picked her up once more to hustle her upstairs before they got caught ignoring doctor's orders. Safely in bed again, she looked up when he reminded her, "Not a word about this or we are so nailed, okay?"

She mimed locking her mouth shut. "Right. Now you get to sleep. If you don't get better soon, I'm going to insist on that touching deal, got it? We need you around here." She would be irritated at his highhandedness if what he was saying wasn't so sweet. Well, sweet in his unique 'Wolverine' way, she mentally amended.

"Hey!" He turned quickly when she tried to get his attention. She pointed at the calendar. Following the direction of her finger, it took him only a moment to figure out what she was getting at. "After your better, we'll get all caught up. For now, the calendar is on hold. You just focus on getting well, Marie. Good night."

"Good night, Logan. Thanks for tonight," she whispered.

"Any time, kid," he winked as he shut the door.


	7. December 6

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 6th

Marie awoke on her own the next morning. With a lengthy stretch, she rolled to her side and checked the time on her digital clock. "Seven o'clock… not too late," she decided out loud. Wait, was that her voice? Oh thank goodness! Although it was still not totally back to normal, she could speak with no pain at all. In fact, she wasn't achy any more either.

Analyzing how her body felt, how little her head hurt, and the fact that her nose wasn't running like a leaky faucet, she decided a shower was way overdue. Marie surged to her feet, only to reach for the nightstand as a wave of dizziness swept over her unexpectedly. "Okay, maybe I ought to take it just a little bit slower." She eased away from the bed and made her way to the bathroom where she gladly shed her clothes. Stepping under the steaming spray felt just plain wonderful, she decided. She lathered her hair, relishing the sensation of cleanliness that arrived with the rinsing of the suds.

After just standing there, enjoying the fresh feeling, she turned off the water and reached for her towel. "What in the name of all that's holy are you doing now, Marie?" a familiar voice barked. She about jumped out of her skin in shock.

"Logan! Ah'm naked here… Could you at least turn around and give a girl some privacy fer Pete's sake?" Her initial shriek had him wincing as his oversensitive hearing reacted. Well, he could turn around, he supposed. But he certainly wasn't leaving. What if something happened? "What were you thinking? Jeannie didn't say you could get up yet, did she? What if you'd needed help?" His questions rang like shots fired in the small bathroom, but what she was hearing was the worry tingeing his words.

Genuine concern lit his eyes as he watched her in the mirror. Her back was to him so all he was seeing was bare shoulders and wet hair. "Marie… I mean it. Are you sure you're okay?"

What he didn't anticipate was her whirling to stare at his back, a slight grin tugging at her full lips. "Logan," she felt considerably calmer now and, to his relief, was wrapping the towel around herself. "I feel much better today. I _needed_ a shower, though. Seriously… it was required if I wasn't going to disgust myself. I was beyond nasty, sugar."

"You couldn't be nasty if you tried, darlin'." He held out her robe, desperate for her to cover up so he could concentrate. She drew it on and threw together a loose, sloppy knot which barely held it closed. Somehow he didn't feel any better able to focus now.

"You'd be surprised," she asserted with a wry grimace.

She wore an odd expression which intrigued him. "What?"

She smiled and informed him, "Sorry. I was just giving Jean a quick call on the old brain phone." Marie turned to begin combing her wet hair. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

He grunted and stepped aside to allow her to pass into the bedroom before following her as she gathered some clothes to get dressed. He settled comfortably on her bed to wait. While she returned to the bathroom to dress, she left the door cracked so they could continue talking. "You'll see, Logan. Jean will check me out and declare me fit for action. I guarantee it."

"I think I'll wait to hear that from her, kid."

Jean arrived and entered the room about that time. She smiled a greeting at Logan who looked completely at home residing on Rogue's bed. Seeing a flash of firm flesh in the slight opening of the bedroom door, she pivoted to pierce Logan with a steady gaze. He shrugged on shoulder and left it at that. Yeah he was talking to her while she got dressed and catching the occasional glimpse of his Marie's tempting body. He certainly wasn't going to lie about it. He was a guy after all and he'd have to be dead to not appreciate the view he was enjoying right now.

Having seen more than a glimpse of his thoughts, and seeing more than she would have chosen, she not-so-subtly positioned herself between him and the door. "I'm here, Rogue."

"I'll be right out, Jean." Mere seconds later she emerged. She was still a bit shaky and decidedly more pale than typical. "So, let's get this over with." She tried to grin, but it was clear she was already exhausted by her efforts this morning.

Ten minutes later Jean sat back, her decision made. "Well, Rogue, you are much better today."

Marie tossed a smug look at her silent friend who sat beside her with his arms crossed and an expectant expression.

"In only a few more days you should be ready to do some things around the mansion again."

Marie was flabbergasted. "What? A few days?"

Jean smiled as she answered. "I'm afraid so," she said with no regret at all in her voice. "If you try to do too much too soon, you'll just feel worse all over again. Plenty of rest, finish that prescription, lots of fluids and you may be able to come down to enjoy the Christmas show with everyone tonight."

Marie just sulked. She didn't care how juvenile it was, she was disappointed. "It's one of your favorites," the older woman tried to coax Rogue back to her previous enthusiasm.

Jean left the pair alone once more. Logan pulled her down to sit at his side again. "It wasn't all bad news, kid. Relax. I'll bring you some real food for breakfast and a cup of coffee. After that I have a surprise for you, but only if you drop the pouting. Deal?"

"I guess," she grunted.

He brought the food and coffee as promised and she did feel a bit better, less tired, afterwards. "So," she looked at him from under lowered lids, "what's my surprise?"

With a grudging expression he opened the door and one hand disappeared around the corner. It reappeared with a gum-cracking, yellow-clad girl in its grip. "Jubes?!"

"Hey!" Logan escaped while they were still greeting one another. The two spent the rest of the day talking about who knows what and didn't come up for air until he went to let Marie know it was time to start the movie.

She looked a lot better and he knew that no matter how he felt about the walking banana peel, coaxing her to come back earlier than planned was the perfect way to speed his Marie's recovery. Between resting all day and eating real food instead of soup for every meal, she felt a lot stronger than she had that morning.

"So what are we watching anyway?" she wanted to know as she walked between her friend and her Logan, who was kind of hard to categorize.

"I don't remember anything but the picture of some dork in tights and a stupid green and yellow hat on the front of the case."

Marie went through her mental catalogue of holiday movies before a little spring appeared as she realized, "Elf! We're watching Elf. I love that movie!" She and Jubilee made a few comments before she drew Logan back into the conversation. "It's really funny, Logan. You'll like it."

The way she smiled up at him he knew he'd like it whether he really liked it or not. He guided her with one hand to her back, gently reminding her low enough for no one else to hear, "Don't jump around too much now or Jean will have you sent right back upstairs."

She didn't comment, but she did calm right away. They arrived in the common room and saw that the available seats were filling quickly. Logan commandeered the prime position in the middle of the sofa. He ensured Marie was ensconced safely in her position directly before the screen and glared at those sitting on either side to make sure they wouldn't crowd her. He sat on the floor in front of her, leaning his back against the front of the couch. Rogue's legs were curled under her and her thighs provided the perfect pillow for his head.

Yeah, he was sure this movie would be just fine. By its end her legs were stretched out along either side of him and he enjoyed the feel of her warmth surrounding him and her scent inundating his senses. Buried where they wouldn't be noticed by others in the darkened room, her fingers tangled in his dark hair. The lights were turned back on, their glare blinding after the darkness from before. Everyone went up to bed. Logan walked as far as Rogue's door with her and Jubilee before bidding her goodnight. He didn't sleep until there was utter silence and he'd checked to see Rogue sleeping peacefully, a shaft of moonlight streaming across her face.


	8. December 7

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 7th

Logan arrived to find Marie already dressed and enduring Jean's examination. Standing up the svelte beauty announced, "Alright, Rogue. You are much better today." She held up a cautionary hand to calm the younger woman's enthusiasm. "You still have to take it easier than you normally would. I think if you wanted to bake cookies with the children and made sure to sit as much as possible that should be fine, though."

"That's great news, kid." Jean wished them both a good morning and went to join her husband. When they'd wed earlier in the year it had been a beautiful ceremony and the entire school had joined in the celebration. She wore a contented smile almost all the time now and found it pretty amusing that most still referred to her as Dr. Gray. It was too deeply ingrained as a habit and wasn't worth the effort it would take to change now.

Logan gave her a quick hug and then dragged her across the room. "Seems to me we've got some time to make up."

She bounced once on the balls of her feet and twinkled up at him, "That's right! Including today we have four doors to open. That's two pieces of chocolate each." Her head tilted considering. "Maybe we should do two now and two tonight," she suggested. "You know, kind of draw it out."

"Sounds good to me, darlin'. So we're looking for number four first, right?"

"Mm-hm," she mumbled while studying the picture.

"It's right there," he pointed. She loosened the edge and he pulled it open. Inside was a dark chocolate angel. "You get this one. I'm a lot of things, but definitely nothing resembling an angel."

"Aw, I don't know…" she nudged him in the side. "You've been my guardian angel a time or two."

Was that a blush on his face? Marie held back her giggle, showing amazing restraint. She'd actually made the mighty Wolverine blush! It was a good thing Jubes wasn't here or she'd screw the whole thing up with some comment. She just loved these private times they shared each day.

Taking mercy on him, Rogue turned back to the calendar. "Let's find your piece. Then we can eat them together."

"'Kay," he agreed. They discovered it at the same time and she delicately opened the flap. It was a toy soldier. "Is this better?" He grunted at her silliness and took it from her. They both stood silently basking in the flavor melting in their mouths. After a couple of minutes they accepted that the treat was gone and moved as one towards the hall.

"Well, I only have one class this morning and then helping you with the danger room training this afternoon so most of my day is free."

"Sorry, darlin', but all of your day is free. You heard Jeannie. You take it easy and nothing more strenuous than sitting on your cute little butt in the kitchen supervising while the rug rats burn cookies and load up on sugar."

"But, Logan!" her protest was immediate. "Handing out papers and answering questions in class isn't a strain at all. You know she just meant I shouldn't overdo things."

"She meant what she damn well said, Marie, and you have a promise to keep. Now you are gonna sit in that kitchen helping with cookies and then, if you're good, I'll let you watch the DR session from the control room. Otherwise you can go lay in bed and read a book or something. Now are you gonna behave or do I set a guard dog over you?"

"Hmph!" she harrumphed while crossing her arms. He knew that meant she'd do what he said whether she agreed or not. He was sympathetic whether she realized it or not. He knew exactly how frustrating it was when people placed restrictions on you that you didn't see the need for. It seemed like it happened to him all the time.

He slung one arm around her shoulders and drew her along with him. "C'mon, darlin'. Let's get some breakfast."

They lingered after the meal while those with KP duty cleaned up. Once they were done, Logan installed her at a chair in the middle of the kitchen and sent Jubilee in with the children who'd been waiting for Marie to get better so she could continue with the planned activities.

"Miss Rogue!" Mandy flung herself at Marie, hugging her while babbling away. "I missed you so much and Mr. Logan kept telling us you'd be okay, but it felt like it was taking forever. Miss Jubie hung out with us, but it wasn't the same. She wears a lot of yellow, doesn't she? Mr. Logan's been a little bit cranky but Miss Storm said it was just 'cuz he was 'cerned about you and now that you're better he'll be better, too. I'm glad 'cuz he was all growly, ya' know?" When the little girl finally paused for breath Rogue was able to interject and draw others into the greeting.

"It's really good to see everyone! Have y'all been good?"

After several more minutes passed with numerous voices piping in with their thoughts she began to guide them in a productive direction. After an hour and a half she was forced to admit that Jean had been correct about how much she could handle. They'd been very busy, as the cookies covering every flat surface in sight could attest. Now, though, she was completely worn out.

"All right, guys, the cookies need to cool completely before they can be decorated and I admit I'm a little bit tired now. Why don't you take a break and head outside to play in the snow for a bit. Miss Jubie will let you know when to come in and get ready for lunch. We'll either decorate them this afternoon or tomorrow. We're going to have to wait and see how I feel later, okay?"

"Aww!" the protests were instantaneous and very loud. Suddenly silence descended at the snikt of sleek metal claws sliding out of broad, roughened hands.

"That's enough griping out of you little ingrates," his gruff voice rumbled. "Now if Miss Rogue says she's tired and needs a break you are gonna give it to her with no whining. She's been in here with you all morning and still isn't completely well yet. You can be thankful for what she's already done or I can end this little holiday extravaganza right now." Small bodies quaked at the intimidating proclamation.

Even Mandy was cowed and hung her head feeling rather ashamed. The oldest boy there took one tentative step forward and spoke for all the kids, "We're sorry. We forgot about you not feeling very good. Thanks for helping us with the cookies, Miss Rogue."

Logan nodded brusquely. "That's better. Now go on outside to play." The claws retracted and the children scattered, Jubilee more than happy to go with them. He turned to her and knelt in front of her seat. He cradled her face in his hand and his voice was suddenly incredibly tender, "You were supposed to be careful about doing too much, darlin'. You look like you're ready to drop."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." She nestled her face deeper into his calloused palm and closed her eyes. That's why she missed his reaction when she requested, "Take me up to bed, sugar?"

She didn't look at him until his hand was suddenly jerked away from her cheek and he abruptly stood. He gathered her in his arms and cradled her all the way up to her room where he lowered her to the bed more gently than most would think him capable of. When she would have spoken, he shushed her with his fingers over her lips. "Go to sleep, Marie."

She slept right away. She woke and went downstairs to watch "A Charlie Brown Christmas" with everyone. She didn't see Logan for the rest of the night and found it impossible to ask about his whereabouts. For reasons she didn't understand she suddenly felt a little awkward or shy or something.

Turning in early seemed wise and she lay in bed reading before turning out her light and rolling to her side to let her mind dwell on thoughts of her Wolverine and his many roles in her life. Much later he came and sat on her window ledge studying her face in the moonlight. With one finger he traced her features one at a time. He watched over her as he finished his cigar and downed a beer.

At last he shook his head in disgusted denial of his thoughts and stalked out to roam the halls double checking that all was as it should be.


	9. December 8

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 8th

She wasn't speaking to him and he couldn't believe how frustrated that made him. "Would you just tell me what the hell is wrong?"

She still wouldn't look at him. "Where were you last night? What did I do that upset you so much?"

"Baby, I wasn't mad at you," he insisted, not noticing the endearment that slipped out. "I just," he scraped his hands though his already mussed hair. "Aw hell. I just needed some time to think, that's all. I wasn't, I'm not mad at you. Now will you quit pouting? We've got a calendar to raid."

Her gaze absorbed every line, every hollow of his familiar face. "I wasn't pouting," she insisted.

His brow cocked in that way she loved. "Not much, anyway," she shrugged. "Okay, you're right. Let's get to the good stuff."

They decided to try again on catching up by having extra candy that night and then both felt their pulses pick up a bit as they offered the snowman and the drum to one another. The experience of lips brushing fingertips was even sweeter to them than the proffered morsels. Trying to act as though nothing was uncommon, they both found they were more than ready to go downstairs.

Marie chatted with Scott and Jean over breakfast while Logan sat quietly by. "Will you be joining me in the classroom today, Rogue?" Storm wanted to know. Jean spied Logan shooting a sideways glance at Rogue to gauge her feelings and decided to lend a helping hand.

"Well, I think one more day taking it easier would be a good idea. Rogue, you really should wait until tomorrow before starting back in full force. In fact, I advise no Danger Room action 'til next week."

Rogue measured her with a look, deciding whether or not Jean was being completely up front. "Yeah, that sounds good, Jean."

Logan added in his low rumble, sounding very brusque and 'Loganish', "Kid, why don't you help me supervise the DR sessions this morning? I could use another pair of eyes."

She shrugged one shoulder. "Sure. Why not?"

"Let's get going then," he urged picking up his coffee mug and pulling her to her feet while she grabbed her own. "I'll show you which simulations I was planning to run."

The unlikely-looking pair walked off still talking. Jean and Ororo shared brief smiles, which were discreetly hidden behind the rims of their cups. Scott turned from watching the Canadian and the petite girl leave in time to catch a glimpse of the women's expressions. "What are you up to?" he wanted to know.

Storm rose gracefully and glided away. "I don't know what you mean, Scott. Please, excuse me. It is almost time for me to start my class."

He was glancing over the room's occupants while he and his new wife lingered over their second cups of coffee. The pair gave every appearance of quiet peacefulness while they carried on their mental conversation. _Jean, is there some reason you are pushing Rogue to spend more time with Wolverine?_

_Why, Scott, I can't imagine what you're talking about,_ came her coy reply.

One corner of his mouth tilted up. _I'm sure you can't. Really, honey, do you think that's wise?_

_For the record I would never base medical advice on personal desire; but to answer your question, I not only think it wise… I believe I may have reached a new level of brilliance this time._

Her voice in his head sounded extraordinarily pleased with itself. He coughed as his coffee went down his throat the wrong way. Her hand patting his back was not all that comforting. He turned in his seat to face her. _The Wolverine and Rogue? Jean, honey, don't you think they're kind of an odd pair? He's a bit rough around the edges for a young girl like her. What happens when he breaks her heart?_

Jean patted his hand leaving him feeling totally patronized before she sent, _Scott, I know he isn't necessarily your favorite person but try to be objective for a moment. Whenever Rogue has been in trouble who's been the first one in to help her? Who knew right away when she got sick this time? Who comforted her when she and Bobby decided to just be friends?_ She glanced from the corner of her eye to see him pondering her questions.

_Face it, for all his roughness and his faults, that man would find a way to pull down the moon if she mentioned it was pretty, just so he could give it to her. He adores her and she couldn't find a more stalwart and reliable champion. Logan hasn't taken off without warning in two years. Even when he does leave, he checks in with Charles every couple of days and with Rogue daily on her cell phone._

Her husband's head whipped to stare at her. "What?" he demanded aloud.

_Calm down,_ she urged while tilting her head to where several students sat staring at them. He cleared his throat and wanted to know, _How do you know that anyway?_

With a Madonna smile she commented, _It's hard not to know when every phone call leads to her projecting joy and excitement so strongly that even Charles has trouble blocking it out._

She looked at him steadily, "Scott, they're good together. He won't break her heart. I think it's going to happen with or without any encouragement and you may want to start getting used to the idea." That was all the goodbye she offered as she left to prepare for her science class.

He lingered a little longer, only leaving when the professor called him to his office to discuss a new prospective trainee.

Meanwhile, Logan went over the files on the first group who'd be training that morning and what he was watching them for in the simulation. She tossed out some of her own observations and the two were still discussing the strengths and weakness of the trainees and pitching training ideas when the students started to file into the silver room.

Marie stayed in the control room while Logan gave the students an overview and then watched with a seasoned eye as they progressed through the scenario. They did not achieve their objective, but did a very good job nonetheless. She and Logan had exchanged remarks as they supervised and she noticed he shared a lot of her comments along with his own when talking with the kids afterwards. The following two group sessions followed the same pattern. She helped Logan update the notes on each mutant before they went to lunch.

The afternoon was passed with loads of hyperactive giggles as she and the younger children decorated cookies. There were huge bowls of icing in more colors than she'd ever seen. Combined with the various sprinkles, sugar shapes, and other adornments, the kitchen took on the appearance of some kind of candy war zone. Marie's tongue was black from the many little licks she'd given her fingers, the colors mixing to a brownish-black. Her fingers were stained by the food coloring she'd been using to tint the icing and there was bright pink sugar caked around one corner of her mouth from the cookie one little girl had coaxed her to eat.

Jubilee and John had joined the group and were as messy as all the kids. As more sugar was slipped by sneaky hands into eager young mouths, the volume in the room had risen to an almost deafening roar. Scott, Jean, and Hank arrived to coax the youngsters outside to burn some of their excess energy before dinner.

The three remaining behind worked steadily to clean away all traces of the cookie carnage. Gingerly placing some masterpieces on the stackable cooling racks, Rogue commented, "You know, some of these really do look nice."

Jubilee held aloft one less than stellar sample, "Yeah, well… I think some of them honestly just don't, girl."

Rogue laughed even as she chastened her rambunctious friend. "Stop it, Jubes! They worked really hard on these and that means they're all great." She wouldn't be moved from her position, even when John brandished a cookie that was more than an inch deep in frosting, red hot candies, and those little silver balls. "Gorgeous!" she staunchly defended.

John shook his head sadly as though viewing a tragedy. "I'm afraid there is no hope for her," he told Jubilee. They all laughed and forty-five minutes later were walking out of the now pristine kitchen.

"I hate to admit it, and if Logan could hear me I wouldn't, but I am totally wiped y'all. That did it for me. I'm gonna go veg out in the study or something until dinner."

"Uh, Rogue…" Jubilee motioned with a weird jerking of her head which had Rogue turning slowly.

She tried a charming smile, but it didn't seem to have any impact on the older man at all. "What did I tell you about taking it easy?"

"All we did was decorate cookies!"

"Uh-huh… How many cookies?"

"Only two dozen each," she assured him. Her smile was back. That didn't sound bad at all, she knew.

"And how many kids?"

"What?"

"How many kids were there, Marie?" he was firm and immovable.

When she still hesitated, he turned to Pyro. Jubilee was holding up both hands in denial of any responsibility. "Twenty-three," he mumbled.

"So you thought five hundred fifty two cookies was taking it easy?" his amazement wasn't feigned at all.

"How'd he multiply that so fast?" Jubilee wanted to know. John only shrugged.

"He's really good at math; he just doesn't want anyone to know it so he won't get roped into teaching it. Technically it was five hundred seventy-six cookies since I had two dozen of my own. And the kids did their own anyway, so they shouldn't count."

"Come on," he began dragging her along with him. "And you two should have known better," he tossed out over his shoulder. Jubilee just shrugged and commented, "Better her than us, right?"

"Where are we going?" Marie wanted to know.

Logan didn't answer. He barely paused to open the door to one of the few rooms she'd never been in. It was the professor's private library and Charles and Hank were both there, sitting across from one another at a chess board. "She needs some peace and quiet," was all Logan told the other two men. They nodded, smiled her way, and turned back to the board before them.

Michael Buble crooned from hidden speakers, his smooth tones soothing her nerves. Marie sank back against the leather loveseat and closed her eyes. Logan settled beside her, the sinking of the cushions tilting her against him. He cradled a tumbler filled with amber liquid in one hand and used the other to play with her hair. Nobody spoke as he watched the pair play their match and she just existed.

An hour later found Marie feeling much better, the chess game over, and Logan on his third drink. "It is time for dinner," Charles announced before wheeling towards the door. After a delicious meal, everyone moved to the rec room. A leisurely game of pool with Pyro and Scott helped pass the time. After their victory, Rogue turned to Logan. "You know what? I haven't seen what y'all did outside yet. Let's go see your decorations," she urged with a bounce in her step that had been missing earlier that day.

Logan was so relieved she seemed better he wouldn't have protested anything right then. "Get your coat first, kid," he reminded.

She laughed and called, "Yes, **Daddy**!"

He yelled back, "I've told you before, Marie. I'm **not** your father." He turned to wait by the side door. "Definitely not."


	10. December 9

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 9th

Marie had the door flung wide open in the morning. After gazing at and "oohing" and "aaahing" over the lavish outdoor display they'd had a brief snowball fight before Logan decided she'd had enough cold, night air and dragged her inside once more. 'The Year Without a Santa Claus' had Logan ready to head for the nearest bar and the children content to go to bed.

The adults had all settled in to watch 'Sahara' which seemed to soothe Logan considerably. After it ended he escorted Marie up to her room where they shared the final bit of chocolate that would bring them up to date on her calendar. Now she looked over the lesson plans for the classes she'd be assisting with that day as she waited for him to arrive.

He cleared his throat to gain her attention and she gave him a ready grin in reply. They studied the calendar until he found the appropriate door. When the chocolate rested in his palm she smiled at the detailed teddy bear looking so small in his paw. Without even discussing it, he bit off half and held the remainder in front of her rosy lips. Using her mouth only, she plucked it from him to relish the flavor with her eyes closed. He chose to watch her instead of shutting his eyes.

They parted ways after breakfast. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be helping in class again. Everyone was glad to see her, as well. Ororo even let her teach part of the lesson on the aftermath of the attack on Pearl Harbor. She left class with many papers to grade and some relief that she had a couple of hours free until lunch would be ready. Thirty minutes was spent studying her schedule so she could figure out when to do her Christmas shopping.

She had it narrowed to down to a few options when she decided she was getting stiff and lazy. It was time to work out. She changed clothes and went down to the gym where she stretched before hitting the treadmill to finish warming up. An hour went by with her lifting and then going over some basic moves. She didn't want to do anything too strenuous or she might get in trouble with the big, bad Wolverine.

Music playing in through her iPod had her singing along as she worked up a sweat and she never heard him enter the room. He leaned against the wall enjoying a smoke and the view. To finish up her routine she moved into the first of a series of yoga positions. It not only kept her loose, but helped her to focus and maintain more control over her mutation. Unlike some of her friends, she didn't focus on overly spiritual things.

Sometimes that made her feel a bit guilty, but she'd been told it was best to turn her mind to those things that would give her peace and balance so that was what she did each time. Nobody had ever asked what she centered on and she certainly didn't offer up the information. Hearing the scuff of a foot shifting on the floor, she opened her eyes to spy the very man she'd been dwelling on for the past twenty minutes.

Utterly relaxed she softly spoke, "Hey there, sugar. What are you doing here?"

"You're here," was his only answer. He crossed to offer a hand pulling her to her feet gracefully. Holding hands without thought, they ambled towards the elevator. He only dropped her hand when she stopped before its doors.

"I'll just go shower and then meet you for lunch?" she all but whispered.

He gave one nod. "Sounds good, darlin'."

They sat together, as usual, with the Summerses, the professor, Storm, and Hank. "So, what have you been doing all morning, kid?"

She told him about class and how good it had felt to be back, about her workout, and about trying to figure out when to go shopping. "I have most of my gifts already, but there are still a few to buy." She turned in her seat to look at him. "How's your shopping going Logan?"

He ran one hand through his hair, a dead giveaway. "Logan, you haven't started yet have you?" Her eyes held a suspicious twinkle.

"You know how I feel about shopping, Marie," he muttered.

"It doesn't really matter. You have to buy gifts, Logan, and you know it."

"Yeah, I guess," his reluctance was clear.

"Hey! Jubes!" she yelled.

Logan's eyes widened in alarm. "What're you doin' kid? What do you need the banana peel for?"

Jubilee comfortably seated herself and stated in a snotty tone, "I am going to ignore that remark, Wolvie."

He growled at the hated nickname. Marie placed one hand on his forearm and the other was held up to halt Jubilee. "Behave you two," she warned. "Now, Jubilee, Logan and I need to finish up our shopping and I thought you might want to come along and may be able to help."

The petite Asian perked up considerably. "Shopping?"

Logan groaned loudly now. Scott desperately tried not to laugh, but it was no good. Before Logan knew what was happening, Marie and Jubilee had set it up that they would all go out on Saturday. They were leaving at the unholy hour of 6:30 am since the stores all opened at 7 and were, "not coming back until our mission is accomplished", heaven help him.

He had just a few days to brace himself for the torture otherwise known as shopping with Jubilation Lee. Scott clapped him on the shoulder as he rose from the table. Even he felt sympathy for Wolverine at the moment.

Rogue had an easy afternoon. She assisted with two more classes before lounging around in the library and then wandering through the greenhouse humming carols under her breath. Her thoughts were on Logan. Again. With a sigh she acknowledged the hopelessness of her struggle. She shouldn't allow her feelings to keep running away with her, but no matter how hard or often she tried, she couldn't resist dreaming of a relationship with him even closer than the one they now shared.

They'd grown to be such close friends that never a day went by that she didn't see him. If she were smart she'd distance herself from him, but she just couldn't. She ought to focus on their friendship and rid herself of any thoughts of something more, but how could she when he was busy being so sweet?

She giggled lightly at the reaction she imagined him having to that description. It was the truth, though. How else could you describe a grown man who, until coming here, had made his living fighting and even killing, but just days ago sat around brushing out a sick young woman's hair? What would you call a man who allowed himself to be used as a living jungle gym by dozens of little kids? Or how about a guy who allowed himself to be bullied into going to the mall mere weeks before Christmas with two women, one of whom was a shopping addict? And all of that had happened in less than a week, she reminded herself.

She realized it was almost dinner time so she cleaned up and turned at the characteristic rap on the door with a smile. She might as well accept it. In her mind he'd always be 'her' Logan. Nobody ever needed to nor would know it, but he was 'hers' and she would never stop being 'his'. The fact that he didn't want her didn't mean a blessed thing. "Comin'," she called.

Hours later Logan sat on his window ledge in the quiet that came only in the extreme late of the night. From one hand dangled a beer, the other smoothed a slightly wrinkled scrap of paper against his muscled thigh. Her flowing cursive adorned the lined slip with the words he'd never tired of reading. It wasn't just that she'd written "I adore you". It was the way those brief phrases triggered the memory of her pathetic, sick voice saying, _"If I hadn't already, I would definitely love you now Logan!"_ The echo of her accent rang through his mind nightly since then. It had become almost a ritual with him, sitting here and dwelling on those fleeting moments with her.

The same as every other midnight hour, his soul-deep sigh resonated through the room; he drained the last of his drink, and then dragged to his bed where he was haunted by dreams of her.


	11. December 10

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 10th

Logan turned to his door in surprise. Who could possibly be knocking on his door at this early hour? He sniffed and was even more surprised. "It's open, Marie," he let her know. "What are you doin' here, darlin'?" He double-checked the time just to be sure he wasn't later than usual.

"Logan, I feel **so** much better! In fact, I feel great, sugar. Let's head down early and maybe we'll have time to make snow angels or something before we have to get busy with life." She hauled on his hand, tugging him towards the door.

He dragged back on her pull to halt her. "What does Jean have to say about this sudden bounce-back?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know! I know I'm okay."

"Then you won't mind if we just stop by their room and let her take a look, right?"

"If she gives me the go-ahead, do you promise to ease up on the whole 'over-protective mighty defender of all helpless, ill maidens' thing?"

H couldn't help chuckling. "Darlin', I don't know where in the world you came up with that one, but yeah… I'll cut you some slack if she says you're good to go."

"Great! Let's go then, so she can tell you I am just fine."

They reached the other door in no time and she banged out a quick tattoo on the thick wood panel. Jean was still slipping on one shoe when she opened the door, balancing on one foot. "Alright, I'll give you a quick check-up. I hope the results are as positive as you hope. I hate to say this, but it really isn't likely. You should be laid up for several more days with the nasty case of the flu you had."

A half hour later she was gleefully looking up from the ground at Logan's feet. "Don't you want to make one?"

"Nah, you're doing a good enough job for both of us. "'Sides, didn't we have this whole me bein' an angel debate already?"

"Yeah, we agreed you're **my** angel." She waited for him to relax his guard and then unexpectedly yanked him down beside her. She rolled atop him, laughing hard, and used her hands on his arms and her feet on his legs to coax him along in making his angel.

Logan let her have control of his body for a few minutes because the good Lord knew he wasn't in control. The instant her body pinned his all control had shattered like bullet-pierced glass. He knew she had a great figure, but feeling all those delicious, lavish curves and swells pressing into him with no warning whatsoever was enough to drive a saint to drink… and he was no saint. He was very thankful for her thick coat and its mid-thigh length. That was the only thing remotely preventing her from knowing his reaction to her proximity all too well.

She jerked stiffly and cocked her head to one side. "Huh… the professor needs to speak with me, sugar. Can we meet when I'm done to have our chocolate? I don't want to miss out, but I guess he really wants to talk right now."

"No problem, darlin'. I'll meet you outside his office."

Graceful strides carried her through the crisp snow towards the nearest door. He watched until she was completely out of sight before dropping his head back against the frozen ground and banging it repeatedly against the unforgiving surface. Wolverine was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed John approaching. The younger man stared at the door she'd entered minutes before and distractedly commented, "She really is something, isn't she?"

"Yeah," he grunted in admission. There was no use denying anything. Obviously the kid had been watching them for awhile.

"Kind of gives the phrase 'resistance is futile' all new meaning."

Logan only rubbed his hands roughly over his face, knowing the guy couldn't have been more right.

_Logan, if you're feeling better now, Rogue and I are almost finished with our discussion, _came Charles' controlled tones in Logan's head.

_Thanks, Chuck. I'll be right there. And Chuck?_ Logan almost smiled at the exasperated sigh of the school's head at the use of the hated nickname.

_Yes, Logan?_

_Thanks for the rescue._ Sitting opposite her mentor, Rogue wondered at his amused expression. Professor Xavier hadn't been able to avoid reading the intense reaction Wolverine had broadcast when Rogue tackled him. He'd decided an intervention may be helpful before others were subjected to the onslaught of images and thoughts roaring through the feral's mind. Only Jean had picked up on them before Charles had managed to distract Rogue from her innocent assault, a fact for which both telepaths were thankful. The other telepaths inhabiting the mansion were much younger and there were certain of life's facts that were best left until later to explain.

They shared the dark chocolate nutcracker, the only awkward moment coming when he thoughtlessly licked a tiny bit of melted chocolate from her fingertip and they both blushed at the sensations the touch evoked. He cleared his throat and they began talking over their plans for the day. When he mentioned the need to work on some repairs to the vehicles, but also needing to do some laundry, she automatically offered to do it for him. "I could stand to wash some clothes myself, so I might as well do it for both of us, right?"

"You don't need to deal with my dirty clothes, Marie."

"I know. If I 'needed' to do it, I probably wouldn't do it at all. I really don't mind, though. Besides, I owe you for taking such good care of me the past few days and I want to be sure we have reliable transportation for the big shopping extravaganza this weekend." Her wink didn't make him feel any better about the stupid shopping trip.

"Couldn't I just order stuff online?"

Her head was shaking before he'd even finished speaking. "First of all, you did say you'd go with me. Secondly, you could have a hard time making sure everything gets here before Christmas and would pay a fortune in extra shipping charges trying to make sure the stuff did get here in time." She patted his arm reassuringly, "It'll be fun, Logan. Really!" she insisted at his skeptical glare.

It was hours later that she was caught. She'd been standing alone in the laundry room sorting clothing from both Logan's and her baskets and had come across one of her favorite flannel shirts of his. It was one he wore often and was as soft as a kitten when she rubbed her face against it. The plaid was mostly dark red with hints of black, dark blue and green running through it. It was just so 'Logan'. Anyway, she'd come across it and couldn't resist pressing it against her cheek, inhaling his scent when it wafted from the garment in her hold.

Marie's eyes closed as she zeroed in on the hints of musk, spice, smoke, and _Wolverine_ that lingered in the fibers. Savoring the scent the way others might relish the aroma of steak grilling or apple pie fresh from the oven, she didn't notice the arrival of Jubilee and her pint-sized companion.

"What in the sam hill is she doing?" Mandy's high voice asked loudly.

Jubilee couldn't decide if Rogue's shock or Mandy's phrasing was funnier, but it didn't really matter either way. Her laughter burst out and drew the attention of John, who'd been in the kitchen getting a drink. "What's so funny?" he wanted to know.

Mandy declared she didn't know what 'that crazy Jubesy' was laughing about before repeating her earlier query regarding Rogue. John summed up the situation in a glance and let his own chuckle out before trying to ease things. He knelt beside the little girl. "I think Rogue was just thinking about something and didn't realize what she was doing. Does that ever happen to you?"

The towheaded girl looked cynical. "Maybe once or twice, but I sure hope I didn't look that silly when it did!" John quickly decided to move on so Rogue wouldn't turn any redder or start to lose the temper they'd all come to learn lingered beneath her sweet surface. "Now, where did you learn to say 'sam hill' like that?"

Innocent wide eyes looked from one grown-up to another realizing she must have said something bad without meaning to and finally centered on John once more. "Well, Mr. Logan said it **a lot** when he helped watch us and when we decorated Miss Rogue's door for her. It sounded so perfect when he said it and it seemed right just about then, ya' know?"

Now even Rogue was grinning. She was only glad that Logan had restricted himself to that when she knew he must have wanted to say a lot worse. Now she was back to that whole 'he's so sweet' thing. She sighed, discreetly inhaled his scent deeply one more time and then dropped the shirt in the machine.

When Logan later found her and her entourage of short people cutting out paper snowflakes to tape to windows all over the mansion, her wide grin confused him a little, but he decided he probably didn't want to know what that was all about. "I'll be back later, kid. I'm gonna go get a drink or two."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then?"

She'd come to where he stood pulling on his leather jacket. The closet door shielded them from the view of all those kids. "Count on it, darlin'," he said in a low voice before leaning over to brush a kiss atop her head.

The pair shared mugs of steaming hot cocoa topped with marshmallow fluff with Hank and Ororo after Logan's return later that evening. The soothing comfort drinks had all four ready to turn in for the night. When Logan snuck into her room one last time to check up on her, he couldn't resist brushing a couple of light kisses over her parted lips. He caressed her high cheekbones with his blunt fingertips. He didn't realize the thrill that raced through him was from more than his natural reaction to touching his sweet girl for whom he cared more deeply than any other person.


	12. December 11

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 11th

Before leaving for breakfast Marie and Logan each ate half of the white chocolate snowflake. "We haven't had that kind yet," he commented.

"Yeah, it's kind of cute that they made the snowflake the first white one, isn't it?"

"It is kind of clever. I don't think I remember ever trying white chocolate before. Do you like it?" he wanted to know.

Her nose scrunched as she thought it over. "You know, I do like it, but only in little bits like this. It's like it's almost too sweet or something."

Now knowing what to expect, he bit it in half before moving to drop the remainder into her soft palm. Instead she turned her doe eyes up to him and trustingly parted her lips to accept the treat directly from his fingers. Her lips wrapped around the blunt tips, sucking slightly as they drew the bit of creamy white velvet sweetness into the moist depths of her mouth. It was more than any man should be expected to deal with before he'd even had his coffee.

Logan could not have stopped his reaction if he'd tried. His head dropped back, his eyes closed as he memorized every sensation of the moment. The groan that rumbled from deep within would not be tamped down. Marie let her teeth graze his fingers lightly as she drew back to stare up at him with fevered eyes and flushed cheeks. Just as he reached for her, unable to deny his urges any longer the door flew open all the way and that sparking yellow fiend she called a friend surged into the room shattering the private interlude ruthlessly.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she practically shouted.

All Logan wanted her to do was to go away… far away. He was about to let the loud Chiquita banana girl know what he thought in no uncertain terms when Rogue, who didn't feel much differently, found her voice and intervened. "Uh – morning, Jubes. We were just getting ready to go get some breakfast. You wanna come with?" Hearing the strain in her friend's voice and seeing the tension the pair were locking the pair in place, Jubilee began darting her look from one to the other.

She looked like someone watching a tennis match as she tried to figure out what had been going on. With a suspicious narrowing of her eyes she slowly agreed. "Yeah, sure. That sounds good." She kept watching them like a hawk down the halls, past the food, and while they sat at the table eating. Others there picked up on her strange behavior and looked at Rogue and Wolverine trying to figure out why Jubilee was staring at them.

Marie was completely embarrassed and Logan just rolled his eyes. Fed up, he glared at the nearest table of curious students and demanded, "What?" in a voice so fierce none of them would look directly at him throughout the rest of the meal.

After breakfast, he made a run into town to pick up some supplies for the repairs he was in the middle of working on at the Institute. Rogue helped out in a couple of classes and then went to workout so she would be too out of shape when she got back in the DR next week. John was in there, too and provided some company for her while she exercised. They finished up at the same time and he wanted to know, "What are you going to do now?"

Realizing he was bored with so many of the other older residents already gone for the holidays, but needing time alone she let him know she had some plans. She wasn't totally without heart, however. "Why don't we get together after dinner and do something?"

"That sounds real good, Rogue."

She went off for a walk on her own. She needed time to think. Clearly her feelings for Logan weren't going to fade naturally like she'd hoped and ignoring it wasn't doing her much good. It took her an hour's worth of rambling to conclude there wasn't much she could do about it and she wasn't really willing to walk away or follow through on any of the other 'solutions' she'd come up with so she may as well get busy on that special project she'd thought up.

She remained locked in her room for two hours before a thunderous knock on the door broke her concentration. "Marie? Are you okay?"

She scrambled to gather everything scattered across the floor and bed, calling out, "Of course I'm okay. I'll be right there!"

He could hear her scrabbling about and listened even closer to see if he could figure out what was going on behind that closed door. What he picked up on didn't really help, though. He was still in the dark just as much as before. Logan was highly intrigued and it stirred his natural curiosity.

When she finally opened the door he peered over her shoulder to see if he could spy anything that would give away what she'd been up to in there. The place was completely cleaned up, however, with no clues to hint at her activities.

She stood before him wearing the same smile she always wore to greet him. They wandered around until deciding to run to a nearby diner for dinner rather than eating with everyone else. She may have done more of the talking than he did, but he added far more than anyone who knew them would have guessed. No matter how long they spent together they never seemed to run out of conversation. If not for the undercurrents of desire that constantly muddied the waters, the pair would be completely comfortable and at ease with one another.

Marie explained about sensing John's loneliness and Logan reluctantly agreed that she was right to spend some time with the fire-manipulator. When he asked what she'd been up to in her room earlier she hesitated and stammered before changing the subject with absolutely no subtlety whatsoever. He wouldn't let it go until she burst out, "Ya' know, sugah, it's not verah smaht to ask too many questions raht befahr Christmas!"

Finally what she was trying to say registered. "Oh! Darlin', I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone about it, okay? Just settle down."

Reading his sincerity, she calmed and gave him a tiny upward tilt of the lips. "Thanks, Logan. Ah'm sorry if ah got carried away. Ah really want you to be surprised this year, though." Her grimace showed she remembered the past year all too well. "With all those acute senses of yours that's not so easy, you know."

"I don't mean to ruin your fun, you know," he admitted brusquely.

"Aw, Logan… I'm not worried about myself. I just really want your Christmas to be special. It's such an amazing holiday and I want you to really feel it. You deserve it, probably more than anyone I know."

Feeling more discomfited by the second, he looked intently at his hands where they fiddled with his plain white mug. "Now you and I both know that ain't so, but it's a real nice thing to say and I do appreciate the thought." Deciding he'd had about all the sentiment he could take for one night, he threw some money down to cover the meal and tip and then rose to his feet. "If you're gonna keep that date with Pyro, we'd best head back to the mansion."

She and John called Bobby and talked to him on speaker phone for a little bit. He seemed to be doing pretty well with his family. After that they pulled out Clue and played a game before they knew a snack was in order. Two bowls of nachos later the two joined everyone else for the end of a movie. While nothing spectacular happened, it was a really good night all the same.

She went up to her room before the show ended and pulled out her mess from before. When she yawned for the fifth time in a three minute time span, she knew she was done for the night. She packed everything away again and clambered into bed not caring that she hadn't changed or climbed under the covers. She was just too exhausted to do anything about it.

Logan came in later, tugged her socks off, then cradled one foot in his hand. It was so tiny. Her toenails were painted the color of raspberries making her skin seem even more luminescent. Again he felt the tingle that always accompanied touching her. Knowing he needed to get out of there, Logan maneuvered her until she was tucked cozily under her blankets. "You're just gonna make yourself sick again if you don't take care, baby. No more of this now." Even though he knew she couldn't hear him, he spoke out loud but kept his voice quiet to prevent disturbing her.

Marie sighed in her sleep as he left the room and continued dreaming. In her subconscious imaginings she was enjoying a very tender, but heated embrace with her Wolverine who was returning her affections most enthusiastically. She slept peacefully and happily until in her dream Jubilee showed up and interrupted things. She couldn't rest deeply again for the remainder of the night. Marie felt anything but rested when she rose from her bed in the morning.


	13. December 12

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 12th

Her eyes were bloodshot and ringed by dark circles and her mood was less than stellar. The fact that she was about to start her period wasn't really doing much to improve her mood. When Logan arrived she stalked over to the wall silently poke her finger at the appropriate space and practically ripped the little door off completely. Without even checking with him, she plopped the entire piece in her mouth and turned abruptly to leave the room.

"Marie, what's your problem now?"

She swung to glare at him with a look such intent anger that he took half a step back before catching himself. "Do not talk to me that way," she groused in warning.

Logan inhaled sharply to curb his frustration and that's when he started paying more attention to her scent. Ah! Now he understood. "Didn't sleep well, huh, darlin'?"

Marie knew she was being unreasonable and that her hormones were off the chart making her more irritable than usual. She couldn't seem to help it though, and knowing Logan was aware of it all thanks to his stupid super-schnoz of a nose only added embarrassment to her list of complaints. "Not really," and that was his fault, too!

"Look, I'm just not very good company this morning. I'm just going to stay up here for a little while. I'll be down when I feel more like myself."

He nodded slowly. "Okay, whatever you want." He then left quietly, easing the door closed behind him.

Marie flung herself on her bed, angry with him for actually just taking off and leaving her all alone. The fact that she'd told him to do it didn't matter. He was supposed to know she didn't mean it. Sometimes he really sucked at this best friend thing.

Ten minutes later there was a soft rap on her door and he was pushing it open with one hand. Balanced in the other was a tray holding two large mugs filled to the brim with coffee, and a plate filled with all her favorite breakfast items. He propped her up against the pillows, with one on her lap to raise the tray to a convenient height. Taking one of the mugs, he seated himself in her desk chair and provided silent company for her while she ate. She noted the pills resting beside her mug and almost smiled. She couldn't believe he'd thought of getting them for her. After her meal, she did feel better and was able to go on with her usual day.

Eventually she had some free time and decided to go for a walk while Jean did some additional decorating. Rogue didn't feel like helping and knew if she was lingering around it would be unavoidable. She came back in through the main doors just in time to see Jean dropping through the air to land in Logan's ready arms. He gently set her down and then laid one hand across her tiny little waist and annoyingly flat stomach. "You okay, Jeannie?"

The protective gesture and soft, low tones were too much for her to handle graciously and Rogue spun to leave only to see Scott standing in a doorway to her right looking like he'd been sucker-punched. The two exchanged a pained glance before turning away from one another. Scott went back into the room he'd been coming from and she quickly made for the stairs.

The couple standing beneath the mistletoe Jean had been hanging both called out differently names at the same time. "Marie?" came one gravelly voice, while a higher, smoother voice called, "Scott!" urgently. "It's not what you think!" she insisted as she pursued her husband.

Logan never took his eyes from Marie's rapidly retreating figure. He took off after her, catching up quickly. Dogging her steps he tired to get her to stop and listen to him. He pursued her up two flights of stairs and down three hallways before she was fed up and couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You make me sick!" she bellowed, drawing out the residents of several rooms surrounding them. Eyes wide, the others watched on. It was riveting, really. Like a horror movie that you just know will keep you freaked out all night, but you can't tear your eyes away from the gory spectacle. "They haven't even been married six months and already you're screwing around with her! I can't believe you are really that selfish, that much of a hound-dog man-slut that you couldn't back off for even that long. Good Lord, Logan!! She's another man's wife." Marie threw both hands in the air and didn't give him time to get even a syllable in before she ranted on. "She didn't want you, but it looks like you got her to change her mind after all. Now you can mount her all you want and not have to make any real commitment since poor Scott did that part for you. I didn't think it was possible for you to do this, but you sure did prove me wrong. I am such a fool!"

By this time she was shrieking and had lost all semblance of reason. She was even starting to hyperventilate. Logan wanted to comfort her, to explain her mistake, but he was reeling in shock and couldn't move a muscle. He was still processing everything she'd blurted and trying to make sense of it. When he'd sorted through it enough to realize what she was saying, he was even more upset than she.

His thunderous roar shook the entire building or at least that was how it seemed to everyone there. His claws shot from his hands and his eyes looked black as his rage took over. The Wolverine was out in full force and he was furious beyond logic or sense. "You really think that? You believe that of me?" he snarled in a way he'd never directed at her before. He moved closer to tower over her imposingly. "You're right… you are a fool," he bit out. "In fact the only moron who's got you beat is me… I actually thought you were the one person who really knew me." His words cut soul deep and she began sobbing uncontrollably while he stormed back and forth across the narrow hall looking like a caged animal. Her sobs quieted a tiny bit after he'd paced for several minutes growling under his breath and punching the walls a few times.

"Look", his implacable voice brooked no argument, "we need to fix this mess but we both need to calm down first." He hunkered down beside her. His entire body was taut with outraged fury, but he had it tightly leashed, barely. "I am going out for awhile. I'll be back later and we'll hash this out then. Neither of us is fit for it right now. If it's too late when I get back tonight, then I'll see you tomorrow and we'll deal with it then." He lifted her chin with one finger and spoke with a firmness she'd never heard from him in any context. "We are going to deal with this crap, though, Marie." Logan left through the garage door and was then seen roaring down the drive on one of the motorcycles. No one saw him for hours. He staggered back in through the garage entry at three in the morning and only the professor knew it.

Charles patiently waited while Logan retrieved a drink and sank down at the table, defeat in every line of his body. "Are you able to talk now?"

"There's not much to say, is there?" His slumped shoulders shuddered as he inhaled deeply. Visibly trying to pull himself together he thought to ask, "Is Jeannie okay?"

"Yes. She and Scott quickly reached an understanding."

"What about -" he hesitated not knowing how much the professor knew.

"The baby is fine, also." He tilted his head a bit. "How is it you knew about the baby when even Jean didn't know yet?"

Logan shrugged. "Started smelling the difference a few weeks ago. Heard the heartbeat today when I caught her."

"Well, after you left, she began to suspect something. She had caught a hint of some of your thoughts as you and Rogue were having your misunderstanding. Her blood test was done this afternoon." He paused only a moment. "They've decided not to announce the pregnancy yet. She and Scott thought perhaps you would want some time to speak with Rogue first."

Logan's jaw firmed and his look hardened. "There doesn't seem to be anything left to say, but at the same time there's too much for me to be able to figure out where to start. I thought she trusted me more than this."

"Logan, think how it must have looked. It appeared quite compromising. After all, Scott made the same mistake as Rogue."

"I don't care what One-eye thought. She should have known better… should have at least asked or heard me out." He grunted and shoved both hands into his already mussed hair creating even more disorderly spikes than had already existed. "How could she not know?" he uttered.

Xavier rolled around the table until he reached Logan's side. He placed one hand on the other man's arm. Over the years he'd come to recognize that the man before him had more strengths than the obvious and that his feelings ran deeper than most suspected. His hurt was a tangible thing in the room. "You both have blinders on when it comes to seeing what is right there before you. Logan, Rogue's hurt is as painfully strong as your own. She is incredibly insecure when it comes to her relationship with you."

Neither noticed the footsteps heading their direction, both entirely wrapped up in their conversation. When Pyro rounded the corner, undulating flames licked at his palms looking like they were forcibly held in place when all they wanted was to be loosed upon the broken man at the table.

"You idiotic dipshit! What were you thinking? How could you do that to her?" He studied Wolverine the same way one might study something they wanted to scrape from the bottom of their shoe. "You don't deserve her!"

Suddenly, the flames surged across the span between the men. Logan's pained howl woke most of the mansions residents even as his fury took over and his skin began to heal. He made animalistic sounds, but spoke no words as he leapt across the table and landed with great agility and grace toe-to-toe with Pyro. Wolverine snatched at his shirtfront and hurled him across the room before pouncing and pinning him to the wall with claws surrounding John's angry face.

John responded immediately with the flames shooting from both hands now encircling them, watching as the heat burned away the flesh of his opponent. Charles desperately tried to reach either of them, but it was no use. Not until Rogue entered and screamed at the frightening sight of battle did either man break his concentrated assault.

"Stop it! Stop right now!" she demanded fearfully. Wolverine looked across to her, withdrawing his claws immediately. Pyro was slower to retract the flames, but he also read the terror on her face with remorse and called his fiery friend back to him.

She saw that John was uninjured and turned to Logan whose skin was still healing itself. Tears welled up in her wide eyes. "Oh, Logan," she breathed. She started to reach out to him, only to draw her hand back when Jean came to stand beside her.

Jean was clearly mad at both men for the lack of self-control. "All right, you two, go down the infirmary right now. I imagine Professor Xavier will want to see you both after you've been seen to."

Before Charles could speak Logan interjected, "I'm fine. Right now I need to talk to Marie."

Marie swiped at her cheek to wipe away all traces of the tears that had escaped. "No, she's right. You'd better do as she says." She met Logan's eyes squarely for the first time since coming upon them earlier that day. "You wouldn't want to ignore doctor's orders, now would you Wolverine?" Never had he seen her look so cold, no emotion at all in her face. It was hard and unnatural on her and it broke something inside him to not only see her that way, but to know that it was his fault. She walked away stoically refusing to glance at any of those lining the halls in an attempt to find out what was happening.

Logan swore viciously before stalking back out to the garage where he mounted a motorcycle and roared into the darkness. He wasn't gone long, but he needed to let off some steam before he could handle the building filled with so many bodies, especially little kids he'd have to be careful around. The truth was he was angrier than he'd ever been. The fact that a tiny woman could reduce him to this only added to it.

He didn't make it back to his room until five o'clock that morning. He sank back and rejected the impulse to find Marie and force her to speak with him right then. Logan knew nothing good would come of trying to work things out when he was so tired. His sleep was not terribly restful, but he did feel slightly more himself when he woke.


	14. December 13

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 13th

Marie listlessly showered and dressed, ready to go downstairs by 6:30 that morning. She looked over at her advent calendar, remembering with sorrow the pleasure she'd gotten from sharing the experience with Logan. Without really paying much attention to what she was doing, she quickly found the flap numbered '13' and jerked it open, dropping the candy in the trashcan as she left.

She ignored the curious looks of those she passed and decided breakfast held no appeal whatsoever. Marie made her way to the Danger Room without realizing that was her goal. She entered her personal code and locked the door behind her. Calling out a sequence without thought she readied herself. Dark, dirty alleys sprang up in a maze around her while dilapidated brick building walled her in. She slowly crept through the simulation until a familiar growl reached her ears.

She looked up to see Sabertooth dropping down from a rooftop to land just behind her. He immediately swiped her feet out from under her and Marie dropped to the ground only to kick up at him, her foot planting itself in his groin to buy her precious seconds of recovery time.

She leaped to her feet and yanked her gloves off, ready to grasp him should the opportunity present itself. He swung to her, a menacing grin on his otherwise expressionless face. Unexpectedly she was knocked to the side. Looking backwards she spied Toad squatting nearby, his stupid, maniacal laughter taunting her ineptitude. Marie fought on, but couldn't seem to get the upper hand. She wasn't focused and it showed. Her energy was lagging even though she'd been fighting less than an hour. When the session was abruptly ended by someone in the control booth, she was too tired to care.

The theory that this would keep her from dwelling on Logan, his apparently indestructible affection and lust for Jean, and the futility of her own love for him was now completely disproven. She hadn't been able to push him to the back of her mind even while fighting Sabertooth.

Not caring who was bearing witness to her collapse, she sank back against the sleek wall of the DR and slid down it until she rested on the floor. Her head back against its comforting cool surface, she finally allowed hot tears to stream over her face unhindered. Her heart was broken. Nothing else really mattered right now. This was nothing like when she and Bobby had broken off their tepid relationship. This felt like she was dead inside, like someone had reached in and ripped out some vital part of her and left a gaping wound that would never heal.

The door opened and she found she didn't care enough to turn her head and see who had entered. Then she heard his voice. "You couldn't have read it more wrong, you know."

Marie couldn't find any words to answer with and gasped as she heard the pained cry that wrung from her lips. He sat beside her so closely that their knees and arms brushed. "God, baby! I've never felt so betrayed," he admitted with a groan.

She stared at him, stunned. "I betrayed you?" she finally choked out.

He looked down at her and she saw tortured anguish like she hadn't known existed reflected in his face. "How could you really think I would do something like that?"

She banged her head against the wall and reflected on the thoughts that had haunted her all night. Marie knew she'd jumped to conclusions and accused him of some really terrible things. She also knew that other than his actions years ago and that one moment in the foyer yesterday, she had nothing on which to base those assumptions. "Logan, we all know how you felt about Jean when we first came here. Who can blame you? She's elegant, smart, beautiful, kind… what's not to love? When I came in and saw you holding her and… and touching her body that way… the way you spoke to her," she could barely get the words out now and was having trouble finishing her statements. How could she be honest with him without betraying her own wayward feelings? "It just seemed obvious at the time." She sighed deeply and looked up at him again.

How she loved every rugged plane of that face, the unruly hair that wound around her fingers when she touched it… Her eyes traveled over those shoulders that she'd leaned on so many times and the corded arms that had supported and even carried her when she couldn't make it on her own. Then she couldn't see him at all through the tears that had welled up again. She tilted eyes shiny with tears up towards the ceiling as she tried to regain some composure.

"Kid, look at me," he demanded. When she had done as he asked he stated concisely, "Jean was on top of the ladder tying some weeds to the light when she started to fall as I came across the foyer. I caught her to keep her or the baby from getting hurt. The pregnancy is messing with her powers a little bit I think and she wasn't able to stop the fall in time."

"Baby?"

"Yeah. Scooter works fast, I guess, 'cause she's already got one in the oven. She didn't even know yet and I hear women can get worked up about that kind of crap so I was keeping my big mouth shut. I touched her that way because I was worried about the little guy. It's not his fault his dad's a pansy."

"Oh." Her voice was tiny in the vast room. She really couldn't think of anything more to say. "I'm sorry I assumed the worst."

He wasn't looking at her now. "What really hurt was that you obviously don't trust me. You were to one person I thought really knew me. Finding out I was wrong about that…" he couldn't say any more. He wasn't the touchy feely, pass me the talking stick kind of guy that sat around talking about his 'feelings' like some kind of girl. He was kind of freaked out that he'd said so much already. This kind of crap was supposed to be her job.

"Logan I do trust you. I've placed my life in your hands more times than I can count. You know almost all of my secrets. I guess I just lost it yesterday." She couldn't keep herself distant any longer. Marie kneeled at his side and reached one hand out, letting it fall on his forearm. "I truly am so sorry, Logan. I don't know if you can forgive me, but I want to earn your faith again."

His hand cupped her face and he studied her closely. "I'll always believe in you, darlin'. There's nothing for you to earn."

"So, are we good again?"

"You tell me. For the record, though, I don't want Jean and I haven't been interested in her for a very long time. Even when I was interested, it wasn't the way you seem to think."

She looked confused and he knew she wanted an explanation. The two of them didn't really talk about this kind of stuff much… he'd avoided it on purpose. He didn't want her to see him as some kind of animal and he chose not to think of her being with anyone other than him that way. Now, though, it seemed inevitable. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably before admitting in a low voice, "I wanted Jeannie. I cared deeply for her as a friend. I didn't love her the way you seem to think I did, though.

She was extremely skeptical and it showed

"I'm not saying I wouldn't have had sex with her… I did everything I could to make that happen. But I knew it probably wouldn't."

"How'd you know that?"

"Because I had already given my heart to someone else and so had she. She already knew that I couldn't give her that. I told her not long after we got here."

"You know… that's a beautiful way of saying it."

"Yeah, whatever. So, what do you think? Is this settled finally? You do understand now that I am not lusting after Jean Summers, right? That I haven't for a very long time."

"I guess so."

"Hell, Marie! What do I gotta do to get it in your head that I'm tellin' you the truth?" He was truly exasperated now.

"Logan, every guy here lusts after Jean," she commented with wry acceptance. "Why should you be any different?"

His eyes were suddenly bright with some inner fire she didn't understand. "Baby, the guys here may pay attention to the obvious flash of Mrs. Scott Summers, but I know who the majority of them lust after and it's not her."

"Huh?" she was genuinely confused.

He chucked under her chin with his knuckles after deciding there had been enough deep soul-baring for one day. "Just trust me. I'll tell you about it sometime, okay?"

"Soon?" she wanted to know. Her curiosity was killing her already.

With a chuckle he gave in to her, "Okay, soon." He got to his feet and pulled her up as well. As they walked out, bumping one another along the way, he decided, "The way I see it we only have a few more things to cover here."

"What things?" she wondered from under his arm, which he'd slung around her shoulders with the ease of familiarity.

"Well, firstly what happened to you not taking on the Danger Room until next week?"

"I just needed to vent a little, you know?"

"You know I understand better than anyone, but you still weren't supposed to do this yet and you could have set yourself back with all that overexertion. You could have at least done an easier sim, but no you had to deal with multiple brotherhood members."

"I wasn't really paying attention to which simulation I started. I just needed to beat on someone."

"Well, no more of that until the middle of next week now." She started to protest only to be cut off by him. "I'm not really askin' here, darlin'. I'm letting you know how it's going to be." She huffed, but said no more because it was so great to have their argument over with and be back to normal.

"Next I need to be sure you know that you are never to react that way again if we have some stupid misunderstanding. Here's what you need to remember; if it hurts you it's probably some mistake like it was this time and you need to talk to me about it before flying off on some damned tangent again. If it confuses you, I'll do my best to clear it up. If it makes you scared, I'll beat the hell out of it. I will do everything I can to take care of you. When I make a promise, I keep it. There's no expiration date. You got it?" He stared intently to make sure she was taking him seriously and absorbing every word.

Out of the blue she leaned up and brushed her lips swiftly across his cheek. "I've got it, sugar."

He jerked a nod and then wrapped up the serious stuff. "Last thing and then we'll go get some food in you." She shrugged as her stomach rumbled… again. "What did you mean 'most'?"

"What?" There went that cute little eyebrow scrunch of hers.

"You said I know most of your secrets. It kind of makes me wonder what secrets you've got that you aren't letting me in on." That killer teasing glint sparkled in his eyes making her heart literally flutter.

"Um, Ah… Ah don't know what you mean," she burst forth, then shot into the women's locker room. "Ah've gotta get cleaned up, so Ah'll jest meetcha upstayahs." At the last second she poked her head around the door to call out, "What weeds were ya' talkin' about?" He just shook his head with obvious amusement and continued down the hall. _Why would Jean hang weeds for Christmas?_

Giggles erupted in her head. _It was a ball of mistletoe, Rogue!_ came Jean's voice. Rogue grinned for the first time since 'the incident' and hurried through her shower.

He admirably held his laughter until he was inside the elevator. Whatever she was keeping from him certainly had her in a lather! He couldn't think of the last time she'd gotten that worked up and 'twangy' that quickly. Then the thought of her in a lather coupled with the knowledge that she was in the shower that very minute had him feeling more than a little flustered himself. He turned his thoughts in directions he knew would calm his racing imagination.

They spent much of the rest of their day and night together, both needing the reassurance of one another's presence. Almost everyone else looked on with great relief. The idea of a major battle between the two of them had everyone feeling uncomfortable. John didn't really feel any better about things until the professor called him in and they had a little chat about certain facts. Understanding better, but dealing with both disappointment and remnants of a protective anger led him to distance himself for the next couple of days.


	15. December 14

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 14th

"I can't believe you threw it out."

"Well, I was upset and it wasn't the same by myself."

He jabbed a finger at the appropriate place in the picture and she grumbled, "How do you always find it first?"

"Not always. I think I must have an advantage with my acute sight or something."

"Humph!" was all she said in reply.

"Oh, look at that!"

He studied the bit to see what was so exciting. He cocked his brow and glanced at her, amazed once again at her gusto for all things Christmas-y. "It's a sleigh!" She continued smiling down at the delicacy and paid no attention to his skepticism. She sighed, "I always wanted to take a ride in one of those horse-drawn carriages while it was snowing and all. You know, like they have in the city?" She finally looked up at him, searching for the comprehension she was certain she'd find in his face. "It makes me think of Christmas cards and mushy holiday movies and all that Currier & Ives kind of stuff, you know?"

"I guess so," he agreed hesitantly. Honestly, he didn't have any clue what she was going on about, but the glow on her face was enough for him. Things were still not quite completely natural between them, but they were working on it. Their friendship was worth it and outweighed their argument.

She sank her teeth into the luscious tidbit and popped the rest in his mouth as Jubilee once more intruded on their time by barging through the doorway uninvited. "So are you two ready to hit the stores tomorrow?" she belted out with joyous anticipation.

Logan just groaned and drew Marie towards the door. She laughed and issued a light, playful punch to his side. "Now I need an entire vat of coffee," he groused.

Jubilee bounded up to his free side and latched onto his arm. He glared at the amarillo leach, but she didn't even notice. When he yanked away from her hold, she conspicuously leaned forward to look at Marie, who was walking beside him doing the very thing he'd just forced Jubilee to stop.

First both brows shot towards her hairline then she just winked and assured him, "Quit being such a Scrooge, you walking, talking bah-humbug. I'll go easy on you, but you do have a mission to accomplish. I am an expert and you can rely on me to make sure your mission is a huge success." She allowed a moment to lift her chin high and preen gloatingly. "Now –" she clapped her hands and rubbed the palms together eagerly, "Where are your lists?"

"Where's my what?" he wanted to know. They'd just reached the dining area and numerous heads turned to stare as his comment carried across the room.

Jubilee just continued to bounce energetically on her way. "Your shopping list, Wolvie. You know… who you need to buy for and what ideas you have for what to give each person. Your list."

He just stared at her. It sank in after several seconds. "You haven't done a list yet have you?"

"I don't do lists."

Jubilee sat heavily in her chair. "Well, you're going to this year. I have to have something to work from, you know. I'm amazing, but I'm not clairvoyant. How soon can you have it done?"

He glared mutely at her before turning to Marie, who'd just sat down with her food and coffee. She studied him, smiled gently, and used the guise of laying a napkin in her lap to rest one hand on his forearm with a reassuring squeeze. "We'll get them to you by early afternoon, Jubes. Thanks for helping."

"Not a problem, Rogue. It's going to be fun!" Logan mumbled something akin to 'Yeah, right!' under his breath. "Jubilee leaned to put her face inches from his. "It really could be you know…. You simply have to look at this little venture from the proper point of view."

Before he could ask what in blazes she meant, she'd turned and gone to sit with John. Pyro had been acting kind of strange and the two men hadn't really spoken since the other night so Logan let it go. He'd find out from her later.

"So, you're gonna help me? What time are you done with class this morning?"

"Sure; I don't mind helping at all, Logan. That's what friends do, right?" Her eyes tilted up as she reviewed her schedule from memory. "Today I assist the professor so I will be busy until 11:30. What about your morning? Don't you supervise personal training today?"

"Yeah, but with some kids already headed home I don't have as many as usual today so I can just meet you when you're finished." While they finished their meals she visited with everyone sitting near them and he sat quietly soaking it all in.

They met as planned and she badgered and shamed him until they had their lists completed. "Wait a minute!" she protested. Her silly grin and sparkling eyes had him smiling just slightly in return. "You don't have my gift yet, I know, and I'm not on your list."

"That," he stated firmly while leaning down until their noses almost touched, "I do not need any help with at all." He straightened up looking every inch the cocky guy she'd first seen in the cage years ago. She loved that he hadn't changed too much. He was friendlier and more open-minded with others, was a touch less jaded, and had come to accept what he'd learned about his past knowing it led to who he is but didn't define him, but essentially he was unchanged. In her opinion he was just right and didn't need to change a thing so she was very content that he hadn't molded himself into some burly version of Scott or anything. He was the Wolverine and he should stay that way. She was the one with too many unresolved issues. The one who consistently screwed things up. She knew he was waiting for a response so she shoved back her guilt and focused her attention back on their banter.

"How do you know I'll like it?" Marie worked hard to inject cynicism into her voice and make him doubt himself at least a little. It wasn't every day she could get the upper hand and she thought she may be able to do it this time. Then she gave him a good, long look. He was now standing with his arms crossed over his chest and his lips wearing an arrogant tilt.

"Oh I know darlin'. I've got it covered."

Her eyes narrowed, but he was immovable. She emailed copies to Jubilee so she could help figure out the best stores and all that stuff. Marie enjoyed shopping, but she didn't have the floor plan of all the major shopping areas and the holiday time schedules memorized like her friend. It was that kind of thing that made her turn to Jubes in the first place.

That done, she knew it was time to find a couple of people she really need to talk with. The first person she sought out took a while to locate. Finally she emerged on the roof and there he was. Knowing he'd heard her she crunched on the snow over to where he sat staring over the grounds. He clenched his fist to douse the flames as she settled down next to him.

Marie leaned sideways to nudge his shoulder. "Hey."

He grunted and jerked a nod at her greeting.

Marie glanced at him for only a fleeting moment before turning her eyes away to gaze at the view. "If you need some time on your own I can go," she offered.

He lifted one shoulder in a half shrug and remained mute.

Marie tried to wait it out, but fifteen silent minutes later she was ready to give up. "John, what did I do? Why are you so mad at me? What can I do to fix it?"

He cussed succinctly. Still looking away he told her, "Rogue, I'm not mad at you." He heaved a humongous sigh. "I just don't get it, Rogue. Why do you put up with him and all his crap?"

She was genuinely confused. "What? Who?"

The flames he was so intimate with flared to life in his eyes now. "You know who I'm talking about! Wolverine takes you for granted. He's always trailing after Jean." He gazed steadily into her eyes and stunned her when he leaned close to mutter, "You deserve better, Rogue. You deserve the world handed to you, someone who would make sure you know you're it… their reason for everything, the one they've given everything they are to…" before she could get past her amazement at this poetic side of him he'd closed the gap between them in an attempt to brush her lips with his.

Before he could achieve his goal an all-too-familiar voice interrupted them. "Marie, darlin'? You up here?"

John cussed even more strongly this time and surged to his feet, brushing brusquely past Wolverine on his way past.

"What was that about?"

Her tone was distracted when she told him, "I don't know."

She found Jean next and apologized to her and Scott for her actions during her fight with Logan. "I said a lot of things I really regret, some of them horrible things about you and I truly am sorry."

"I really do understand," Jean kindly assured her. Scott also let her know he held no grudge. "I made the same mistake, after all."

"A word of advice, though?" he offered kindly. "You really need to talk it out and hear his side of things before assuming your conclusions are the correct ones."

Her wry grimace had Jean and Scott both smiling at her charm. "Yeah, I'm learning that." She began smiling in earnest now. "Congratulations, by the way! When is the baby due?"

The happily discussed that joyous topic until she was called to the phone to talk with Kitty. The phone lines rang with Kitty's laughter when she learned of their plans for the next day. "You have got to email me all the gory details. Ooh, and pictures! I want pictures, if possible. Ugh! I can't believe I'm missing a golden opportunity like this!"


	16. December 15

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 15th

"Was it really necessary to leave this early?"

"Shut it, dark, tall and growly," Jubilee commanded. "We have a lot of ground to cover, a lot of people to contend with, and a lot of your money to spend before this day is over. Now, we will shop, we will buy, we will conquer, and we will have fun doing it if you don't screw it up." She was issuing these statements like a drill sergeant, making him feel like he'd returned to his life in the military.

Rogue tried to encourage him with a look and it worked. He simply couldn't look at her right now without remembering her face earlier as she glowed with merry anticipation and that was enough to have him giving in to her every whim today. Logan still couldn't muster up a smile in return. Then she reminded him why he loved her so much… she handed him a huge travel mug brimming with aromatic, rich coffee fixed just the way he liked it. This… this luminescent creature sitting near him, was the most wonderful woman to ever grace any man's existence. His girl knew what a man needed.

Of course none of this showed on his face. Logan simply smirked. "Thanks, darlin'."

"Hey!" demanded the girl whose voice was as loud as her wardrobe. "I've noticed you never call me darling or anything sweet like that. Why is that?"

"Maybe because you aren't."

"What?"

"You aren't my darling and you aren't very sweet, Firecracker."

"Oh." Jubilee gave an exaggerated pout before smiling broadly again. "Here we go! First stop for the day on the right." With those fateful words what would officially become the longest day of his life began.

Okay, so it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Marie being there made all the difference. Whenever he was ready to break for the nearest exit he'd look her way. Every single time she would sense his attention, look him in the eye and either smile, reach out a hand to touch him, or edge closer so he could enjoy the feel her near his side. It was amazing how much those things could calm him.

He hated to admit it, but the yellow sparkler really did speed things up and help a lot. They got a lot more done a lot faster than they would have without her charging ahead and carrying out her well-planned strategy. Of course there were some pretty rough moments. When they dragged him into some 'secret' place he took one look around and decided whoever the woman was, she sure didn't have any secrets left. He bolted from that store, telling them he'd wait on the benches in the middle of the hall. Their laughter followed Logan all the way out, but he didn't really care. He noticed he wasn't the only guy sitting outside. Not by a long shot. One poor schmuck got dragged in there by his teeny-bopper daughter and looked like he wished someone would just finish him off right there. It would have been the merciful thing to do, but then Logan would have had to go back in there and that was not happening.

The next trial came when they were making him try to find a sweater for Scott. He might respect the guy a little bit now, but after being dragged through four different stores all of which were filled by preppy little pansies that looked like Scooter clones, Logan was ready to spring the claws and start ripping stuff apart. That was when he actually started to believe bringing along the Sparkler might not have been entirely stupid. She suggested Logan look at a leather jacket for Scott to wear on his bike and that was that ticket to their success. The Firecracker started earning her keep then.

The only really intense episode came about due to some punks bumping into and jostling the girls. He'd been off paying for a yellow sweater Rogue had recommended he get Jujube. Coming out of the store he saw the girls a couple doors down and immediately went on alert. The tips of his claws barely inched out of his skin as he stalked towards his prey. One of the teens reached out a hand towards the bare skin between Rogue's sleeve and glove as he apologized for bumping into them. He never got to finish as Logan quickly came between them and advised the boys to, "Shove off, jerks. Don't look, don't touch."

"Hey, sorry man! I was just trying to apologize. No offense intended."

Logan only grunted while Jubilee stood quietly by and Rogue smiled reassuringly. "That's okay; it was just an accident. No harm, no foul. Merry Christmas!" she called out as Logan led both young women with a hand on Jubilee's elbow and one low on Rogue's back. What surprised Jubes most was how incredibly safe and protected she'd felt as he pulled his barbarian act. If this was how it felt for Rogue all the time, it was no wonder her friend was in so deep over him.

By lunch they were about three fourths done and had found a small, hole-in-the-wall restaurant to eat at while they discussed the remaining gifts to be purchased. He was treating and found out what they wanted while they headed for the restroom. Why women always had to go to the bathroom in clusters was beyond him. He was not even going to start pondering that mystery. Logan was surprised at how hungry he'd gotten just going through roughly a million stinkin' stores. He hadn't even known there were that many places to shop around here.

Unknown to him, Jubilee had been snapping pictures with her phone on the sly and excused herself to slip away and send them to Kitty along with a note that she'd call later with the whole story. She knew Rogue wouldn't be thrilled at them making fun of his misery. "Oh, hey Rogue," she turned to her friend who was finger brushing her hair. Trying to act nonchalant she started a conversation that carried them back to the table where Wolverine was waiting for his food with thinly veiled impatience.

The waitress brought their order soon after and Logan was so pleased to see it he never noticed the rather flamboyant woman's flirtatious glances. He only grunted when she let one hand linger on his shoulder while asking if there was _anything _else she could do for them. Looking philosophically disappointed she wandered to check on her other tables.

He didn't really speak until he noticed Marie's empty glass. "Hey," he called out to get the waitress' attention. "She needs a refill." When the buxom blond asked for a reminder of what Marie was drinking, Logan supplied the information. Once the overly made-up woman walked away he commented, "Let me know sooner next time. You don't have to wait like that for the things you need, darlin'." Thinking nothing of the moment, he went right back to eating.

Jubilee darted her look from one of them to the other, keenly absorbing every detail to relay to curious little Kitty later. Seeing how quietly sweet and considerate Wolverine was towards Rogue all day, Jubilee knew things were moving quietly ahead between two of the most dangerous, but nicest people she knew. She decided to go easier on him as they finished their buying spree.

By three o'clock they were pulling into the garage at the mansion and they'd done all they set out to do. Logan's and Rogue's gifts were piled high in the back of the SUV. Rogue was awkwardly toting her packages when Logan drew her attention. "Are you still planning to work tonight?"

"Yeah, I sure am; the kids need those reports back by Monday. I'm also going to help a few of them study for finals next week."

"Well, I have some calls to make and gifts to wrap so I'm out of here. See ya' later!" Jubilee wasted no time closeting herself in her room and hitting Kitty's name on her speed dial.

Logan was walking towards his room anticipating a nice, cold beer from his mini-fridge and finding a hockey game on cable when he noticed Pyro giving him the hairy eyeball from where he was propped against his doorjamb several doors down from Logan's destination. Making a snap decision he unexpectedly swung to face the younger man as he ambled by. "What's your problem, Pyro?"

John straightened with no qualms about confronting the legendary Wolverine. "You're my problem, _bub_." His mocking tone didn't escape Logan's notice. Of course, he wasn't exactly going for subtle anyway.

Logan's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Rogue," John all but spat.

"Look, Flamethrower, it was all a stupid misunderstanding. We're getting past it, so should you."

Brushing Logan's comments aside with a wave of his hand, John's angry voice dropped a notch. "I know all about that. it isn't the point. You've hurt her and let her down the whole time she's known you. I think you genuinely care, to give credit where it's due, but the truth is you're trouble. Always have been, always will be."

"What do you know about what I've been in the past?" Logan demanded, his own anger rising with suspicion.

"It's all in your file. Everything you've remembered and discovered is in the professor's office. When I saw what was coming with you and her I checked it out."

"Whatever happens or doesn't happen with Marie and me is none of your damned business."

John got right up in Logan's face and said in a low, threatening tone that would have had most other men backing off, "You aren't the only one who loves her, you selfish ass."

Not budging or giving any ground Logan spoke in a voice just as menacing, "You think I don't know that?" That's when he attempted one of the rare moments of sensitivity to another's feelings he allowed himself. "Hell, kid, she loves you, too."

John couldn't help admitting, "Yeah, like a freakin' brother." His fist clenched at his side. "It's you she wants, though."

"Being loved by her in any way at all is damned important and special and you know it. She doesn't just hand her heart out like some people."

"I know," John sighed.

"As for her wanting me… I don't think she knows who she really wants." Now it was Logan sighing. "I know she cares, but who can tell from one day to the next how much or how? She didn't even trust me enough to let me explain about the other day. We've still got a long way to go if this is gonna work."

John could tell Logan was sincere. "You dumbass." Logan's hanging head shot up at the matter-of-fact way he threw the blunt assessment out. "I thought you were supposed to have these super senses and all that crap, but you must be deaf and blind if you're missing the signals she's leaving like friggin' land mines all over the place." He shook his head and turned to shut his door. "If you can't see those, then you're beyond all help."


	17. December 16

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 16th

Logan spent a lot of time the night before watching over her as she slept and thinking over Pyro's words. He hadn't really reached any conclusions, but he did feel more hope than before and left after brushing his lips over hers and reveling in the teasing prickle of sensation he'd come to expect. If nothing else, torch boy had filled him with more confidence that his plans would end well. He'd gone to rest in his own bed where he dreamed of streaked hair, lush rosy lips, and sparkling eyes shining with charm.

Marie and Logan shared the stocking revealed by that day's door. They enjoyed a peaceful breakfast together, just the two of them eating at the island in blissful isolation. After rinsing the dishes together they were walking out when she surprised him. "Well, I'll see you later, sugar."

"What?" She'd never seen a confused look quite like the one he was wearing now.

"Well, I've got a date to keep. In fact, if I don't get moving I'm going to be late," she said with a glance at her watch.

"I hoped we might wrap some gifts together," he said with a straight face.

She studied him astutely before coming back with, "You thought you'd con me into wrapping gifts while you watched some hockey game from two years ago that you've already seen. You'll probably even remember the final score."

It was no use denying it. "Yeah, same difference."

"Not gonna happen, sug. If you promise to wrap your own gifts, I _might_ agree to do it together… in _my_ room where there's no TV."

"Sounds good, Marie."

"Okay, I can do it this afternoon if you want then. I really am busy until then."

"Sure. No problem, Marie. I've got some work to do on my bike anyway."

"See ya' later then!" she called. He watched her hips sway as she moved further away from him. Logan couldn't believe how moronically lost he felt at her absence when she turned the corner and left his sight.

Marie walked away without hurrying, but not too slowly either. Mandy was waiting for her. She'd promised the little girl some time alone before the others joined them. They sat together giggling and talking over all the silly, sweet stuff that is so important to young girls. Marie remembered what it was like, especially since it wasn't all that long ago that she enjoyed this kind of thing herself. They enjoyed almost an hour together before being joined by several other residents. By the time the scheduled activity began, Marie was surrounded by no less than twenty students.

The younger ones were always ready for some fun with Miss Rogue and the older students were in desperate need of a break from studying for finals, which began tomorrow. She sat before the instrument running her hands up and down the keys before settling her arched fingers gracefully and beginning with traditional hymns. They started out with the "The First Noel", followed by "Silent Night", "Hark the Herald Angels Sing", "Away in a Manger", and "Angels We Have Heard on High".

That's when they moved on to other traditional favorites. Everyone grew more boisterous as they sang "Jingle Bells", "Frosty the Snowman", "Winter Wonderland", and more. The older students eventually drifted back to their studies, knowing they didn't have much time left. Many of the younger kids wandered off to play outside or on a gaming system or to watch a movie. When only three were left, she turned to them saying, "I guess that's it for today. Everyone else found other things to do and I am getting a little tahred now."

Logan, who'd come to lean against the wall and observe, knew it was true when her accent made its appearance. "Miss Rogue," one small voice rasped lightly. He waited for her attention to fall on him. He was only eight years old and had been kicked out by his single mother when his mutation had begun to manifest. He'd been painfully thin and had lived on the streets for more than five months when they'd located him and brought him back here. Logan and Bobby had been on that mission and Rogue had met them in the garage on their return. She'd been one of the first faces he'd connected with his new home and when she'd hugged him tightly at the sight of his sad face and slight frame he'd kind of adopted her as the person to go to for many things.

"Could you sing a song for me first? I promise I won't ask for more."

"Sure, Matt. What song did you want to hear?"

"I used to hear 'O Holy Night' every year when my Mom would take me to church for Christmas. We only got to go a couple of times a year and I always like it. That was my favorite song."

She gave his shoulder a massive hug before turning to the keyboard one last time, intent on doing a good job for her little friend. She played a lovely, if short, introduction and then launched into the song, her sweet voice swelling with emotion and meaning. The boy came to lean against her back, seeking comfort without damaging his pride too much. That cute little Mandy whom they'd found in an orphanage was still there, sitting on the floor and gazing up at her role model. Logan felt something totally unfamiliar and realized midway through the second verse that it was longing mingled with hope.

He wanted this, he knew. He wanted to watch his Marie as she loved and led children… their children. Mandy noticed him at his post and uncrossed her legs to rise and come to him. He looked down at the girl and she just stared back at him for several beats before reaching for his hand. Taking it in her diminutive paw, she wrapped her fingers around as many of his as she could hold before leaning against his taut thigh and returning her gaze to the piano.

They were still standing that way when Marie finished the song. He didn't have the heart to move the curly-haired, miniature enchantress away. When Marie turned to share a few quiet words with Matt, she caught sight of the odd pair out of the corner of her eye. After speaking with Matt, the boy left to play with his friends and she gave Mandy and Logan her full attention. Feeling stupid as tears sprang to her eyes, she knew the image would be forever emblazoned in her mind. Nothing had ever touched her more deeply than this revealing moment.

Rogue crossed to them and lowered herself to speak with Mandy. "Are you going to play now?"

"No… I don't really feel like playing with all the others right now."

"Oh!" Rogue was a little surprised since Mandy was normally very social. "What about the movie they're watching?"

"I've already seen it."

"Okay. So, what do you plan to do?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Mr. Logan and I are going to wrap some gifts we both bought yesterday."

"That sounds fun," Mandy commented, looking up at the imposing man from under ridiculously long, curled lashes to study his expression. Still keeping an eye on him, she offered hopefully, "Maybe I could do that with you guys." When he didn't get his angry look or his 'you're bugging me kid' face she thought it was safe. "Would that be okay?"

Marie rose to her feet and looked up at Logan with wide eyes wondering what he was thinking. He looked from her to the ankle biter hanging off his hand and back to his Marie before relenting with his eyes raised and a longsuffering sigh. "Yeah, I guess. C'mon kid." He began walking away, throwing a casual arm around Marie's shoulder as he went. Mandy trotted up to them, her hair bouncing to her happy steps, and attached herself to his hand once more.

Storm and Jean, coming from the conservatory, didn't comment until the trio had passed by. Jean simply swiveled to share a significant look with her friend while Storm remarked, "She certainly has brought about some significant changes in Logan since they first arrived, hasn't she?"

Absently Jean replied, "I have the feeling the changes started before they even got here. Those two share a very unique connection. It's different than almost every other relationship I've been around since my gifts began making themselves obvious."

They continued towards the kitchen, continuing their conversation while starting a pot of coffee. "I believe I may know some of what you mean. An empathy I know came to visit for a few days while you were on your honeymoon and said something similar to me." Her husky chuckle warmed the room as she recalled, "He was very disappointed, actually. He seemed quite taken with our Rogue."

Jean smiled before stating the obvious. "Well, any romantic relationship will be difficult for her. It is sad, really. I know we all think of our mutations as gifts, but I really did understand her trying the cure. Now that her powers are back and she still only has minimal control, I am not even sure how close she can ever be with a man."

Storm let a mysterious smile slide across her exotic, elegant features. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I think if he really cares, any man will be able to find ways to appreciate intimacy with Rogue and all the unique opportunities that could offer."

At first Jean was shocked, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping. The she just laughed. The two women continued laughing for a few minutes before Jean managed to state, "And that is about as far as that conversation needs to go, I think!"

Meanwhile, upstairs the three comrades were already sitting in the floor surrounded by paper, ribbon, and bows in more varieties and colors than Logan had ever really wanted to know existed. Mandy chattered happily away, but her voice wasn't grating on his nerves as badly as it should have been for some reason. Rogue's gentle lower tones would flow over him occasionally as she answered some question or responded to some suggestion from her little devotee.

"Remind me why I am doing this myself this year?" he demanded. It wasn't that he minded being with the two girls, but he really didn't like trying to deal with all this measuring, folding, and taping crap… and it was best to not even get him started on those annoyingly unruly ribbons that got all tangled in his thick fingers or the stupid bows he couldn't seem to make stick properly.

"Because I refuse to be your personal gift wrap elf again this year?" she teasingly sassed.

"Huh," he grunted while fighting the urge to throw the stupid skinny ribbon that had the fingers of both his hands hopelessly trapped in its snakelike grasp. She gave one of her airy little giggles and reached to rescue him from the insidious tendrils. Even through her thin gloves, the feel of her graceful hands gliding over his skin was more than welcome.

"Hey Mr. Logan," Mandy demanded his attention as she draped herself over his shoulder to watch Miss Rogue liberate him from the mess he'd made. "I'm pretty good at ribbons and bows. Why don't you do your thing," she indicated her meaning with what Rogue thought was an adorable imitation of him springing the claws, three of her tiny fingers curled as menacingly as she could manage. He'd been using his claws to cut the paper since they only had one pair of scissors. She covered her mouth to keep her mirth from bubbling forth, but he caught her movement and the amused twinkle lighting her bright eyes. Mandy was still talking to him, though, "and I'll do your pretty stuff."

He wondered how good a job the kid could do, but looking down he acknowledged she couldn't do any worse than him. "Sure, angel face. You wanna start by finishing this one?" At her vigorous nod, he handed over the package holding John's year's supply of fluid for that lighter he always messed with. He'd come up with that gift on his own. Mandy and Rogue shared a grin at his new nickname for the little girl. Everyone knew he liked calling people by names that he thought suited them and that this was a big complement.

After that, the afternoon passed quickly. Mandy raced off to play with her friends outside in the snow after embellishing Logan's final package. Logan and Marie made several trips downstairs with their many gifts, her placing them under the tree just so while he watched her crawling around immersed in her Christmas cheer and enjoying her pleasure in it all. He liked it well enough, but his favorite part in recent years had been watching her throw herself into it all full force. Before Marie, he'd pretty much found a quiet place to let it all pass him by, not taking part, but having nothing against it either.

"You know what I want to do now?"

He looked down at her, thinking how pretty she looked in the glow of the lights on the tree and from the fire burning in the vast fireplace beside it. "What, darlin'?"

"I want to just sit and look at the tree for awhile."

He said nothing, just settled down beside her. In minutes, she moved in front of him, lowered her head to his thigh, and sighed with happiness. She whispered as if not wanting even her voice to intrude too much on their peaceful time. "Aren't the ornaments pretty? And the way the little lights twinkle through the branches?"

He began brushing his fingers through her hair with long, slow strokes that made her slightly drowsy, but stirred flickers of desire deep in her belly as well. "Yeah, it's real nice Marie."


	18. December 17

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 17th

Rogue wore a dreamy expression as she smoothed the cashmere sweater over her stomach, thinking about the simple pleasure she'd enjoyed with Logan last night. They'd stared at the tree and fire for hours. Almost no words passed between them during that time. They'd stayed there through dinner and had to make sandwiches later on. The one big thing that had come out of it had been the little conversation they'd shared. She remembered every word.

She had started it by saying, "Logan, I know I've already said it, but I really am sorry about the way I reacted to seeing you and Jean a few days ago."

His hand had still in her hair a moment before restarting their mesmerizing strokes. "I won't lie to you, darlin'. I'm still bothered and a little angry that you don't trust me after all this time. I don't know what else to do that would show you what kind of man I am. That you thought I would do that…" he couldn't finish and she knew it was because they were dangerously close to talking about things he considered mushy and wimpy. Touchy, feely conversations were not just outside his comfort zone; they were practically the forbidden zone.

"Deep down I know you wouldn't. It's my own issues that get in the way and keep me from being reasonable."

Seeing him looking down at her in confusion she took a deep breath before opening up a part of herself that she'd been tucking away from him for a long time. Nervous that she may be setting herself up for the most painful rejection she'd ever experience, Rogue let a little of her true feelings out into the open. "Logan, you mean so much to me… are so many things to me. No other person has so much of my heart or holds such power over me and it makes me worry."

"Why? What have I ever done to make you feel like I was going to just up and walk away?"

She couldn't help the tears welling up in her brown eyes and just stared up at him willing the moisture away. "I know I gave Jean a lot of attention and did some really stupid sh – uh, stuff when it came to her, but that was so long ago. It's been years, Marie. Why can't you let it go?"

A deep, shuddering breath shook her shoulders before she answered him. "I think it's less about Jean, although she and 'Ro are both the nearest things to perfection I've ever seen and are pretty hard to not feel inferior to… but, it's more about me not getting why you want to be friends with me. I'm just the dumb little girl you had to keep bailing out of trouble and I practically killed you a few times. Even now that I'm older, I must seem too young and so stupid to you. You've seen and done so much… I don't feel like I'm bringing anything to the table here. Then I go and publicly accuse of such awful things, screeching like some kind of freak for all the world to hear." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, one tear trickling down her creamy cheek. Not opening her eyes for fear of what she'd read in his look she asked, "Why do you even bother with me, Logan?"

Logan did not answer right away. He was too surprised by her view of their relationship. The calloused pads of his fingers followed the damp trail left by that sad little teardrop and he almost physically shook with reaction as the familiar tingle raced down his spine. "Marie, look at me," he finally instructed. She shook her head, but he was adamant. Reluctance in every movement, she slowly lifted lids tipped by dusty lashes and turned her penetrating gaze on him. "I don't know how you got things so screwed up and confused in your pretty little head, but you need to know this and I'm not gonna keep going on about it so listen up." He made sure she was focused entirely on him before stating very clearly, "The way I see it, you are like every good thing I could be. Seeing myself with your eyes shows me what I wanna become. I look out for you and protect you because having anyone see past the weapon, past the animal I still sometimes have fight back, touches places I didn't even know I had in me… that's worth protecting and those aren't things I'm willing to go without so you're stuck with me. Without you all I am is a number in the Weapon X project."

She wanted to protest, he could tell, but he knew if he didn't finish now he may never get it out. "Darlin, you gave this Wolverine soul. You forced me to find my heart again. Hell, baby, you had me holding hands with a kid less than four feet tall today… Because of my little Marie I dug up the man I was before seeing too much. All those memories I've regained show me I am getting back to being the man I was before living through hell. It's because of you, Marie." Desperately needing to lighten the mood to get away from the sensation of drowning in feelings he couldn't deal with he tacked on, "Besides, it does a lot for my image to be seen running around with a hot young thing like you."

She let out a watery chuckle before sitting up and smacking his chest. "Shut up, you dirty ol' pervert!" They'd shared this little private joke for years after overhearing some insulting remark one day. He'd been furious at first, but she'd quickly helped him see the humor in it. After all, what was he supposed to do, go find someone his own age? She'd reminded him that women were supposed to mature faster anyway so they were probably about even. Then she'd even managed to tease him about his inability to recall his past. At the time he hadn't remembered yet and she'd commented that since he could remember less than thirty years of his life, he wasn't that much older anyway.

The aroma of cigar smoke finally filtered through her fogged senses and she turned to its source. "Logan! I'm sorry… I was just thinking." She blushed and it raised his curiosity, but he didn't ask. He just levered off the doorframe and came to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"That's okay. We need to get going on this calendar, though, or you won't have time for breakfast before class."

Her glance darted to the clock on her nightstand. "Crap!" she exclaimed. They hurried through discovering the right spot and sharing the dark chocolate partridge in its tiny tree. It wasn't the same and they both felt it, but they were both needed to act as proctors for finals this week. He was supervising the history exams for the seniors and then for the lower level students while she was overseeing the English finals scheduled for the day.

With barely enough time for a couple slices of toast with bacon, they each took their coffee with them. He walked her to the room she'd spend most of her day in before continuing on to his own. It was actually pretty boring work and Logan let his mind wander. He thought over the same conversation she'd been dwelling earlier while students struggled to remember important dates and answer essay questions.

He was still puzzling over her comments that revealed so much while still leaving him in the dark at the same time. She'd said he was important to her, that she'd given him a bunch of her heart, but did she mean she loved him? After a deep contemplation interrupted only once by the need to issue a reminder that they only had twenty minutes left to finish, he decided that that was what she intended him to understand. That still left him wondering if she loved him like a damned uncle or brother, as some kind of pathetic hero figure, or as a man she wanted to be with. He just couldn't be sure and it was almost time for the agonized writhing of the kids spread across the room to end. Logan glanced at his watch and even generously gave them a few extra minutes before calling for pencils down. Only a few poor souls groaned with the certainty that things hadn't gone well for them. Everyone shuffled from the room while he moved to gather up the papers, putting them neatly in their own folder before placing copies of the next test to be given on his desk, ready to hand out.

He finally grunted, dissatisfied with his contemplations. He just wasn't cut out for all this emotional stuff. His brooding expression had several students gulping deeply in dread at what may lay ahead. Rogue sat in the room down the hall bored silly. She had her laptop with her and was zapping instant messages to Kitty and Jubilee. Kitty told them all about her visit with her family while Rogue and Jubes filled her in on what she was missing. Jean's pregnancy was gushed over for quite a while before Kitty subtly mentioned John, wondering what he was up to.

Rogue cocked one brow, sensing something more to the question. Hmm, was her friend interested in John? It was an unexpected development, but the more she thought about it, the cuter it seemed to Rogue. She grinned when she saw an email arrive from Jubilee. She opened it already sure of what it contained. Sure enough she read, _"OMG, so is it just me or is Kitty purring over the resident hothead?"_ She laughed out loud at the typical Jubilee way of expressing things and then had to apologize when she looked up to see that she'd distracted several students from their tests. She let both friends know she had to go before signing out and shutting down the laptop.

Rogue pulled her journal from her bag and wrote for half an hour before using some special paper and copying some things onto it for her project for Logan. She figured this was a good time since she knew exactly where he was and when he'd be free to find her. She got a lot accomplished and knew it wouldn't be long before his gift was ready. Marie smiled and tamped down the uncertainty welling inside to make her doubt his reception of her gift. Fatalistically shrugging she knew it was too late to try and come up with an alternative now.

Leaving after she'd tucked the tests in the file in her bag, she started to cross the foyer only to see John seated on the stairs. She knew he'd been avoiding her and hated it. Not knowing what the problem was, she couldn't even try to fix whatever was wrong. She'd really had enough of him dodging her, though. "John," she started only to see his back as he turned away and went upstairs before she could get him to stop. Her shoulders slumped as she let her bag come to rest on the floor. Jubilee found her there and dragged her off to lunch.

It was much later by the time Rogue met Logan in the study where they settled in to grade the exams from that day. The professor joined them along with the other teachers and assistants. Within minutes someone had turned on the sound system and the same singer she'd heard when she'd been in here before was filling the room with his crooning. Thirty minutes later she noticed Logan was not working, but simply listening intently. Marie paused in her own work to give the lyrics her full attention. The song was different from many of the others. It was more raw and sensual, his voice rougher and more ruggedly masculine, exposing the sexual undertones to the tune. Marie surreptitiously, she thought, studied his intense look and clenched jaw. What did this song mean to him that it could evoke this kind of reaction? When she looked it up later she learned it was called "I'm Your Man".

He noticed her attention and grumbled so low that Marie believed only she really caught what he said, "This always makes me think of you." Marie wasn't sure what to make of it and had just realized the professor, of all people, was sitting closest to them.

Blushing she looked at Professor Xavier from the corner of her eye, but his expression gave nothing away. For all she knew, he hadn't caught any of it at all, though that was highly unlikely. Logan was watching closely to catch every nuance of her reaction. By the end of the song she was even more flushed, but it was as much from her undeniably heated response as it was any flustered feelings. Logan caught the warmth on her cheeks, the thrumming of her blood where it pulsed at the base of her throat, and the scent of her burgeoning arousal.

Marie continued feeling the conflicting throb of emotions right up to the final exam she needed to mark. Before the others were anywhere near being done, she rose unsteadily to her feet and declared her intention of turning in for the night without looking her Logan in the face. _Crap! Stop it, idiot! He's just Logan; not "your Logan"!_

_Are you sure about that?_ Jean mentally teased her.

_Very funny, Jean, _she deadpanned back.

_I'm sorry, Rogue. I was just kidding. I simply couldn't help 'overhearing'. In all honesty, though, I think he may be more yours than you believe right now._ Rogue just leveled a glare towards the other woman and then turned for the door.

"Good night, y'all," she muttered on her way out.

Logan wasn't sure what to think. He knew she'd liked both the song and his comment… a lot. But her resistance shook his confidence a great deal.

"I admire your boldness. You are one of the only people I know who could be that bold and that subtle at the same time. How do you think she took it?" The professor had waited until only Jean and Scott were in the room with him and Logan before commenting.

"Hell, Charles. I don't know what to think." His hands were restless on his thighs, rubbing mindlessly back and forth.

"Well, perhaps she doesn't either," his friend suggested.

"Yeah, I can see that."

Marie changed into her silky nightgown and sat on her bed, her mind churning with the many different facets of her Wolverine that she'd experienced the past few days. From reluctant and gruff, to thoughtful and helpful, to determined and romantic… What if that song didn't mean what she thought it did? What if she was reading something more into it than he intended?

She was terrified she would make herself a fool or worse, wind up making the both uncomfortable with her delusional expectations. At the same time she realized the song definitely had the undertones and messages of love, passion… Just the idea that he might really think of her that way was enough to have her breathing turn shallow and her heartbeat irregular. All the same, what if she was wrong? It could destroy their ease and comfort with one another. It could result in her losing the best friend she'd ever had.

Accepting that she'd figure out nothing that night, she forced her mind to other matters. What in the world was the deal with John? There was a situation she could honestly say she had no clue to understanding. They'd grown close since his return to Xavier's and she'd found that in some ways she preferred his company over Bobby's. Part of that was due to his similarity to Logan, most of it was due to their ability to understand each other without needing to say a thing. That was true most of the time, anyway. Now, though, he'd thrown her for a loop.

"Oomph!" she threw herself backwards onto her pillows. "What ah need," she spoke out loud, "is a break." Her mouth widened with a smile as an idea she saw as positively brilliant occurred to her.

Problem avoided if not solved, she snuggled deeper under her covers to relax into sleep. Logan's visit lasted longer than usual that night as he tried to figure out what was going on in his girl's head and heart while she slept on unaware.


	19. December 18

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 18th

She met him at the door, a spring in her step. "What's got you so worked up?" he wondered.

"One week!"

As if that told him anything. Huffing through her enduring grin, she dragged him to the calendar. "It's only one week 'til Christmas morning now!"

Logan ruffled her hair before kissing the top of her head briefly. "Well, now, that is exciting, darlin', but let's get these kids through their finals before anything else."

She sighed at the return to reality. "Okay, you're right. Still," she went back to her bouncing and beaming, "it's exciting, isn't it?"

"Sure it is, Marie. The door's right there," he pointed.

Her eyes narrowed in mock anger. "You know, it's a wonder I let you keep doing this with me. You're too good at finding them!"

He smirked with a half shrug, oozing charm, "What can I say? It's a gift."

She scoffed and opened the door. "It's a star," she shared before nipping off a bite for herself than passing the rest to him. Once they'd savored every last melting bit of the confection she handed him her bag with the necessary paperwork. "We'd better get going. The sooner these exams are over, the sooner we can get back to the important stuff."

"Christmas?"

She jerked a steadfast nod. "Absolutely!"

They followed much the same routine as the day before until about an hour after lunch when Logan couldn't figure out where Rogue had gone. Hank was able to tell him, "She came through here about twenty minutes ago and got the keys to one of the SUV's. I believe Rogue said she'd return in time for dinner."

Huh! What was she up to now?

Rogue sat in an isolated corner of the coffee shop enjoying the steaming brew cradled in her hands. She breathed deeply of the aroma of strong coffee and cinnamon before taking a sip into her mouth and truly relishing it. First Rogue pulled a book from her bag and took time to read two chapters before setting it aside. She hadn't taken time to just read for pleasure in weeks and it felt good to be just a little selfish for a short while.

She tucked the book back in its place in her bag before pulling forth several items to put the finishing touches on Logan's gift. She actually had more than one present for him. This one she'd decided to give him in private while the other she would save to put under the tree for him to open with everyone on Christmas morning.

Finished with that, she drew out the exams from that morning and began marking them. Two and a half hours later she saw the time and knew she would need to go back to the mansion soon. There were only about ten papers left to grade so she decided she'd earned a break. Locking everything into the car, Marie set off to enjoy the festive atmosphere in the little town. Lights and wreaths adorned every light pole and all the store windows were decked out with fun holiday displays.

She bought a hot cocoa from a street vendor, smiling at the children holding hands with their mother as they skipped along. She ambled along, not really paying attention to her surroundings. That was very foolish of her and Logan would have been really upset had he seen how distracted she'd allowed herself to become. That's why she never noticed the large shadow trailing behind her.

Double checking her watch to ensure she had time before leaving, she chose a path that would lead her through the park on her way back to where she'd left the professor's vehicle. Snowflakes drifted lazily through the dark sky, glimmering in the light cast by the scattered lamps illuminating the walkways.

"Hey, girl," a voice she only wished she didn't recognize came to her from the shadows nearby.

Rogue's heart skittered before her pulse took off at a gallop. There was really nothing she could do to evade him since she was in an open area and no one was nearby. To try running would be laughable. He would nab her in no time at all without even breathing heavily. Maybe she could bluster her way out of this, though. "What do you want with me now, Sabertooth?"

He strode into the light and she was forcibly reminded of his hulking size. The man was unbelievably tall and built like a brick wall. "Relax," he tried to urge. His voice was a rough as before… almost as though it wasn't used often enough.

"Yeah, right. Nothing gets me to unwind like a visit from you. I'm not an idiot, you know."

He snarled a little, but answered, "That's debatable. Does the runt know you're out here wandering around alone?"

She reminded herself that by keeping him talking she could keep him from doing anything like rip her limbs off or something. "Don't call him that," she defended fiercely. It was a reflex reaction on her part. She had no idea how appealing she looked all riled up. Dark eyes flashed with anger and her cheeks flushed with a rosy tint. She'd never paid a lot of attention or she may have realized that almost every man she knew had trouble resisting her obvious charms when she got angry or excited. Oblivious to the interest sparking the other mutant's eyes, she continued confronting him. "So where's your boss?" she wanted to know. All the better to understand where another attacker may come in from.

"I ain't got a boss, little girl." She just eyed him and edge a little further away. "I've always been an independent agent."

"Well, that's very enterprising of you. Congratulations on that entrepreneurial spirit. Forgive me if seeing you doesn't exactly give me warm fuzzies. Who's hired you to kidnap and kill me this time?" She'd had about enough of this little reunion. One hip cocked at an exaggerated angle and a dainty fist propped on it instinctively. She didn't know it, but this pose was totally characteristic of her and was one those who knew her recognized well.

Victor internally admitted he could see why the runt chose this one. His own tastes ran a little differently, but the little spitfire had really come into her own since the Statue. She'd shown some promise then, but he would never have guessed she turn out like this. Hot temper and the body and brains to go with it. Out loud all he said was, "Look, just give this to Xavier for me. He'll want to see it."

She studied his outstretched hand suspiciously. "I get why you're scared, but it isn't a trick or anything. All I'm here to do is hand this to you and hope you actually give it to Xavier."

"Ah'm not scared, you hulking, overgrown kitten!" She'd gotten fired up now and wasn't letting her common sense guide her. Marie snatched it from him and quickly stepped back again. He wanted to chuckle at her spitting and hissing; she resembled a kitten more than anyone he'd ever seen in that instant. Victor didn't think she'd see the humor in it, though. That accent spoken with those syrupy tones clenched it; the runt wasn't a complete imbecile after all. This one was worth sniffing around.

She started to turn away, keeping a watchful eye on him all the while when he rasped, "Hey, wait a minute." He grabbed a small pad of paper and pen from one of the deep pockets in his tan trench coat and scribbled quickly on a blank page. He stuck it out after folding in half. "Give this to the ru-," he changed his wording at her glare and couldn't completely hold back the smirk this time. What could he say; he liked a girl with some backbone. "Give it to Wolverine, then." She just kept giving him an evil stare. "Please," he stated with a complete lack of humility.

"I'll think about it," was all she'd say. Still looking as though she couldn't believe he hadn't attacked her yet, she cautiously left him there and made her way back to the waiting vehicle and the safety of the mansion. She would have considered not telling Logan anything about the incident, but knew she would give him the note. If his old former comrade turned enemy was here gunning for him, she wanted her Wolverine on his guard. No surprises would be nice, for once.

Logan met her in the garage and wanted to know if she was alright before she was even out of the driver's seat. "I'm fine, Logan. I just needed a little break, you know?" He took her bag in one hand and her elbow in the other.

"Why were you late, then? You were due back more than an hour ago."

She paused before moving ahead so quickly his hand fell away from her. "Yeah, about that… Everything is fine, but I think I ought to go see the professor." She hurried through the kitchen and down the hallway, making her way directly to the professor's door. She went to the professor's office, told him all that had happened at the park, handed over the unopened letter and got up to leave. "Are you alright, Rogue?" he calmly inquired.

"Yes, Professor. I'm fine, Sabertooth didn't do anything more than I told you; he didn't even threaten me. If I had to guess, I'd say he was being sincere as shocked as I am by that. He seemed very sure that you would want this message from him and very confident that you would accept whatever it is at his say so."

"He's right. Very few people know that I have been in contact with Victor Creed for quite some time now. This is the first time he's attempted to contact me in this fashion, but knowing he is in town is very interesting indeed. Rogue, I would appreciate your discretion in this matter. If you would keep this to yourself it would be very helpful."

Rogue's gaze narrowed as she admitted, "I think you are wrong for keeping this from everyone. We are capable of understanding and accepting more than you're giving us credit for and I have to at least tell Logan."

"I know the two of you are close, Rogue, but-," he broke off as she interrupted.

"It's not just that, Professor. He gave me a separate message to give Logan."

"May I see it, please?"

"No offense, but it isn't yours and it's nobody's business but Logan's and Sabertooth's. I can hear him pacing out there so I'd better get going. I'll keep quiet about all this for now, but I still say it's a big mistake. Again, no offense, but if you don't trust your team how can they trust you?"

"No offense taken, Rogue. I will consider what you've said," he assured her retreating back.

Sure enough, Logan was waiting outside the imposing doors. She handed him the hastily scrawled note and told him all that had happened. He tucked it away in his jeans pocket, forcing himself to wait until after dinner. He ate faster than ever and she leaned to whisper in his ear, "Go on… I know you want to see what he said. I'm as anxious as you are. I'm helping clean the kitchen tonight anyway and then I've got a study group. You can catch up with me when you're ready."

He nodded and brusquely rose from the table. Logan went outside and walked with determined purpose to the log he often visited when he needed a break from the constant assault of scent and noise that came with living in the same building as more than thirty other people. Blowing out a breath, he pulled out the folded paper and smoothed it against his thigh.

Conflicting emotions vied for dominance as he read the brief missive, but he finally settled on amusement mixed with regret. There was a time when the two of them were a formidable team who had each other's backs. Now that his memories were almost completely restored, he could see more than just an enemy feral in the massive giant labeled Sabertooth. He couldn't help but be amused at the fact that when he finally heard anything besides threats and snarls after all this time, it was about this.

Logan looked down at the note one more time before folding it back up and tucking it away again. He knew Rogue was worried about what it contained and he wanted to reassure her that everything was fine.

_**The Note:**_

_Runt,_

_Wasn't sure what all the fuss was about this little girl before, but I've got to admit you've got decent taste. She's worth the time. Too bad you got to her first. I should have taken the chance to claim her back when I had it. My loss. Don't screw up or I just might take a shot anyway._

_I'm running freelance again. Let me know if you get tired of playing nice with all those kiddies, although I get what's keeping you there now._

_Vic_

All Logan told her was that neither of them was holding grudges. A guy did what he had to in order to survive and they'd both made their mistakes. He informed her that Sabertooth was no longer part of Magneto's operation. Other than that, all he would say was, "You made quite an impression, darlin'."


	20. December 19

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 19th

"Those weeds are haunting me now," he grumbled at the innocent morsel of milk chocolate nestled in his large palm.

Marie giggled. "Cut it out! You're a man… you must love mistletoe. It's like some kind of moral imperative for you guys, isn't it? The perfect excuse to make out with all the ladies."

"Who needs some clump of leaves to make out with someone? Only a total loser would wait around for someone to dangle a ball made of some dead plant over their head before kissing the person they wanted," Logan scoffed.

Looking skeptical she hiked her brow in perfect imitation of him. "Uh-huh… So you've never kissed anyone under the mistletoe?"

"Not in years and nobody that's mattered in the last 90 years or so." She nodded, knowing he was referring to the girl he knew as a boy. His first love. The one his former best friend killed. Wanting to avoid him becoming depressed, since he was 'holly, jolly' challenged to start with, she made one final comment before changing the subject.

"Well, you should try coercing anyone under the mistletoe when it just might kill them to kiss you!" she laughed, never noticing he didn't join in. "Today is the last day of exams, thank goodness. So are coming to the party this year?" He hesitated so she tried harder. "I really wish you would."

He shoved one hand in the front pocket of his jeans and took her bag from its place by her desk. "I dunno, Marie…"

Knowing how he felt about crowds and noise and all, she decided to just let it go like she had every year before. One hand reached for his arm to gain his full attention. "It's okay, sugar. I really do understand. I'll just hang out with Jubes and John." He looked a little uncertain about her easy acceptance. "Really," she insisted. "It's no big deal."

Logan figured it was the perfect night to hit the local tavern for some pool and a few beers. They ate, went to their classrooms for the morning and agreed to meet for lunch. After the last exam for the morning session, Rogue spent about ten extra minutes comforting a tearful girl who was convinced she'd just tanked and would fail the class as a result. Not wanting to be late meeting Logan, she hurried through the halls. Logan had come to find out what the hold up was and was a bit behind her but hadn't called out to her yet.

Before she could cross all the way through the foyer, however, she was halted by something she never could have anticipated. When she arrived directly under the huge ball of mistletoe Jean had hung, John stepped in front of her. Ignoring Logan who was closing in from the rear, John pulled Rogue to himself. "John, wha-," she couldn't finish her question because his mouth was suddenly covering hers. It was caressing her lips and that made conversation a bit awkward. His hands were kneading her back and pressing her against him, closer than she'd even thought possible. It took only seconds for her mutation to affect him. John dropped to one knee, breathing heavily.

Logan was roaring in outrage and she was admittedly shell-shocked. "Hey!" John gasped. They were all aware it would have been a yell if he'd been capable of it. "You won't get on with it so at least get the hell out of the way for the rest of us." He was struggling to his feet now.

Rogue listened to the two of them argue back and forth for only a few insults before intervening. "If y'all insist on having a peein' contest, could you pick a different tree to mark?"

Before either man could respond all three of them heard Charles' voice requesting their presence in his office. "I hate it when he does that," griped John. Logan agreed but wasn't going to say so since then he and that little flame-boy would have something in common… well, besides each wanting Rogue for themselves. He purposely positioned himself between the two younger people as the trio went directly to the office. The summons had sounded pretty urgent. Marie and Logan were sure it had something to do with Sabertooth being in town and wanted to know the whole story as soon as possible.

Leaving the office an hour later most of the team looked a bit shell-shocked. Only Logan, Marie, and Ororo were unsurprised by some of the revelations. Storm had been the only person completely in the know, however. Professor Xavier had dropped the bomb that Sabertooth, whom he referred to as Victor Creed, had been feeding him information for years on different organizations, threats to mutant kind, and even the locations of some experimental installations which they had raided. It had been going on for a few years, ever since Victor had given up on working with Magneto.

His disillusionment had begun way back on Liberty Island when Magneto had talked about sacrifices being necessary. Victor saw it for the hypocrisy it was; if the man was sincere he wouldn't have felt it necessary to use a little girl and especially one who had the potential to be one of the most powerful and versatile mutants ever in place of himself. Victor had continued to do some small jobs with Magneto after that, but eventually walked away entirely.

It was all difficult to take in, but they'd had to accept this new perspective when Charles listed many of the missions they'd been on which had started with information provided by Victor Creed. "He has given me a very strong lead on a new military laboratory. I had a message from him letting me know he's now gotten maps and a detailed floor plan of the facility and its security system. Obviously this is helpful and we should pick it up from him. He will be waiting at the bar on the highway tonight at ten o'clock. Logan, I'd like you and Scott to meet him there."

"Not Cyke," Logan insisted. At Scott's glare he reasoned, "Look, it really isn't personal this time. You aren't exactly inconspicuous wearing those glasses in the middle of the night and trust me, I know Victor… he won't want any attention drawn to him."

Xavier steepled his fingers under his chin while he considered Logan's point. "I believe you may be right. Logan will go in alone, but John and Rogue will provide back-up in case something unexpected should arise. They would blend in perfectly as just another young couple out for a drink and both are used to blending into the background more than the rest of the team members who are not away at the moment."

Everyone scattered to get the students started on the exams they'd been waiting to finish. Before she'd broken away, she'd heard Logan whisper, "Sorry you have to miss the party, darlin'." She'd whispered back, "It doesn't matter." Which was true. She wouldn't be at the party, but she would be with Logan. She may have thought he was being a bit stubborn or stupid, but she'd never get enough of being with him no matter what else went on between them.

As soon as the last final exam was turned in the institute's winter break officially began. Most of the students would be leaving in the next two days for home. Only the handful of staff and students with nowhere to go would remain. Rogue's group finished their exam a bit earlier than scheduled, so she went to give the papers to Ororo. It was the weather goddess' class and she'd agreed to grade the papers while she was away. Rogue had been distracted the entire time by the rather bizarre events over the past couple of days. First there was that surreal encounter with Sabertooth yesterday, Logan reminding her of the prior link between Victor Creed and himself, the fact that Victor had apparently been helping them on the sly for years, and then John rocks her world by laying that 'oh-my-gosh-is-it-getting-hot-in-here-or-what' kiss on her right in the middle of the foyer.

Marie hadn't seen either John or Logan since leaving the team meeting and wasn't sure she wanted to. Realizing they'd have to coordinate their plans for tonight she set out to find them regardless of the fact that hiding from them would be more to her taste at the moment. They all had a job to do and that was far more important than their personal issues. Logan was in the danger room running a simulation and wouldn't be done for another twenty minutes. Knowing it would be best to let him burn off the anger from earlier, she went looking for John instead of interrupting. She found him on the roof smoking and bundled up in her coat to join him there after asking Jean to let Logan know where she'd be.

She sank down next to him and sat quietly for a minute or two before asking, "What in the world were you doing? And are you okay?"

Pyro tried to look as if none of it mattered, but she saw right through it. "I'm fine. Just needed a little more time to bounce back is all. I thought you had some control now."

"Yeah, so did I. It doesn't make sense…" her confusion was shoved to the rear for now. "Why would you do that?"

Now his cynical look was sincere. "Why do you think?" He leaned in closer. "Rogue, have you never even considered it? You and me?"

"Honestly, John… not since I first got here." She rested one gloved palm against his cheek. "You are one of my best friends, John. I would never want anything to change that, but I just don't think of you that way. The truth is, it never occurred to me that you did!"

He jerked his face away and spat, "I know! It's always been _him_."

"I am sorry," she softly admitted. "I wish I could feel that way about you. You are such a special guy…"

"It's okay, Rogue," he assured with a gruff voice.

She half-smiled up at him. "You know, you are an awesome, hot kisser, Pyro."

The arrogant smirk that was his trademark appeared. "Yeah, I know." She smacked him on the arm. Knowing it was time to go, he stood then reached down to help her rise. He held her hand an extra few seconds before releasing her.

"Logan should be done now. Let's go settle the plan for tonight."

"Yeah, okay," he complied. He'd rather talk to just about anybody, Creed included, than Wolverine right now but they did need to lay out their plans.

They found him in the hallway just below the steps to the roof and all went to the empty library to talk. No one spoke a word along the way. Logan was familiar with the bar and drew a rough sketch of the layout for them, suggesting where he thought Victor would most likely sit and where she and John could have a good view of most of the interior to watch for problems.

It didn't take long. Marie settled back with the comment, "So you'll take the bike, I assume, while John and I come in one of the cars?" It was posed as a question, but she'd honestly never considered it as anything other than a statement of the common sense way to proceed.

"I'm not leaving you to ride alone with him. The guy just molested you in the front hallway!" Logan stubbornly objected.

She rolled her eyes. "Logan, don't you think that's an exaggeration?" Her question came at the exact same time John protested. "I did **not **molest her!"

The previous fight between the two men began again in earnest and she almost walked out on the pair of them. If not for the fact that she knew they were arguing because they both cared about her, she would have done exactly that. Instead she tried to intervene. "Would both of you cut it out? I am not a toddler, you know. I'm an adult who can make her own choices and I am right here, in case you've forgotten." She was getting good and worked up herself now. "I'll tell you what…. You two get there however you wanna get there. Ah'm goin' on mah own. Pahro and Ah can provahde backup just as ehsily apaht as we ken togehtah as a couple. Ah've got things tah do!" She stormed from the room having completely forgotten her resolve not to walk out on them and they just sat there stewing.

"Well, that went well!" John huffed. Logan could only grunt. They both knew he was right.

John was in position at the pool tables, shooting a solitary round. Rogue sat on the short side of the bar where she could see everything but the pool tables from her perch on the stool. Logan and Victor were draining their beers at the isolated corner table Logan had been certain would be Creed's table of choice. He'd been waiting when Logan arrived. Now they were playing it cool until the next round arrived from the waitress. No need getting sloppy and talking when they knew they'd be heard.

"I see you brought the little spitfire along. Keeping her close now?" Logan barely answered before their drinks were delivered and the waitress departed. Logan wasted no time asking if Vic had what he'd come for. The two men quickly got down to the serious business at hand and were soon immersed in the details of what had been happening at the facility located in the remote north woods of Minnesota.

Everything was going just fine until a slightly drunk trucker decided Rogue didn't mean it when she turned down his 'offer'. "Look, bub, Ah said shove off and Ah meant it. Now get lost!" she firmly asserted without yelling. At hearing the familiar turns of phrase Victor's lips quirked. She'd obviously been spending too much time with Wolverine. Both ferals had heard every word thanks to their heightened hearing.

When the man backhanded her across the cheekbone, though, neither had seen it coming soon enough to prevent it. Before they or Pyro could get halfway to her from their positions, she had snarled a low, feminine growl and then let fly with a right hook that did Logan and his training proud. She leaned low over the prostrate man to inform him, "When a lady says 'no', it means 'no' mister… next time walk away."

"Looks like it's time to go," Logan suggested. Victor jerked his head toward the door and Pyro knew to head out. They all assembled in the far corner of the gravel parking lot. In the light of the flickering streetlamp the three men studied her bruised skin, blood trickling from where the swollen skin had split open.

Once they'd told her what it looked like she could only say in a voice thick with sarcasm, "Great! Won't that look charming in the Christmas pictures?"

Victor laughed slightly. When the others looked at him in surprise he only said, "What? It was funny!" Telling them he'd be in touch with Charles as soon as he knew more about the shift schedules and other remaining intel to make the mission easier, he walked silently into the night. A few minutes later they heard the roar of a Harley fading into the night. "I'll drive and we can come back for the van tomorrow."

"No, I'm fine to drive myself." She turned down John's offer and didn't even give Logan time to speak before climbing in and turning the key in the ignition. They weren't far behind her and followed closely as she went inside.

"You go straight to Jean, kid. She'll fix you up in no time."

"I really do feel fine," she asserted from the depths of the refrigerator where she was digging for a bottle of water. When she stood and turned to them, both were stunned.

"Get the prof. and Hank," he distractedly ordered John who immediately complied. It was the instant obedience that let Marie know something major was wrong.

"What is it?" she begged, wide-eyed with fear.

"You're fine." There was a long pause as she tried to figure out what was going on. "In fact, you're perfect. Not a mark on you. No sign of your injury other than a little dried blood."

"How?" she gasped as her skin turned ghostly white with shock.


	21. December 20

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 20th

Marie woke not in her room but in the lab. Logan slumped in the chair next to her bed, his hand stretched out to hold hers even in his sleep. What she noticed most, though, was that neither of them wore gloves and yet he looked fine. She felt only a slight tingling sensation, but that was nothing unusual. She'd felt that even their first night together back in his truck when he'd tugged her hands in front of the vents to warm them. Just being near him could set off that feeling. Dr. McCoy was studying some chart on the computer screen and jotting down notes.

He looked at her over the edge of his glasses frames. "Ah, you're awake! I'm glad you slept, although I'm sure it wasn't as comfortable as your own bed would have been. I'll just check your vitals before we talk," he'd kept his voice low so as not to disturb Logan who'd been up until only two hours ago. Wolverine's constant questions and demands for information had slowed Hank's progress significantly. Once her guardian had relented enough to fall asleep, Hank had been able to move ahead much quicker.

She gently slipped her hand free of Logan's hold only to feel his fingers reach for hers and tighten around them before even opening his eyes. The claws in his other hand slid out as his arm cut through the air in Hank's direction. "Logan!"

Her gasp brought him fully awake. Looking over to see Beast baring his teeth, but stepping back from where she lay, he immediately sheathed the weapons. "Sorry, Beast. Instinct I guess."

Hank cleared his throat. "Yes, well I was about to check Rogue's vitals. If you would move back, please…" Logan slid the chair out of the way and noticed Jean and Charles coming down the silver hallway.

Once Hank had shared the results of his tests and scans Jean asked what no one had dared yet. "Logan, how often and for how long have you been touching Rogue's skin?"

Rogue, who was sitting with her legs dangling and her hand still engulfed in Logan's warm grip started to answer. "Y'all have seen us every day. We hardly ever touch without some kind of barrier and only for a few seconds at a time then."

Jean didn't spare her more than a fleeting glance. Her gaze was fixed on Logan. He rubbed the back of his neck showing his discomfort. Shooting his eyes towards Marie for a fleeting moment, he met Jean's look squarely before admitting in a firm, honest voice, "Every night. I don't really know for how long; I don't time it or anything, but for awhile."

"What are you talking about?" Marie wanted to know.

The professor was the one to pose, "And how long have you been doing this?"

"More than a year," he stated with no remorse.

Marie was fully facing him and staring openly. She totally ignored the room's other occupants, focusing all her attention on him. "Logan, _what are you talking about_?"

"Marie, I just checked in at night on my way to bed to make sure everything was all right. That's how it started, anyway."

"What do you mean? How what started? What is going on here that everyone here but me seems to know about?" She was getting pretty danged frustrated now. He knew it was time to come clean.

"Like I said, at first I just checked in real quick each night. We've had too many break-ins and attacks in the middle of the night for me to feel okay about security." His hand raked through his hair, making it stand on end and she knew this was big. "Well, over time I started staying a little longer and sometimes I'd touch your hand for just a minute or two." He would have chosen to have more privacy for this discussion. No sooner did the thought cross his mind than the other three went to wait in the next room where the continued going over Hank's results in more detail.

He sat next to his Marie on the clinical bed and cradled one of her hands in both of his. "Before I knew it, darlin', I couldn't sleep without making sure you were okay and having my time with you. Sometimes I just sit and watch you while I think, other times I even talk to you." He couldn't look at her as he admitted his secrets. He felt like a fool; like he was some stupid lovesick little boy or a freakish stalker or something. He could only hope she understood him in her unique way yet again.

"I know it's weird. I just… you're so damn beautiful, darlin', and I always felt so peaceful after." He finally met her eyes. "The last of the nightmares stopped. I started sleeping the night through with no problems. It was you, Marie. You're my peace."

"But what would that have to do with me healing last night?"

He hung his head, certain that this would clench it. This confession would sound the death knell on any hope he had of winning her. He might as well order his "Creepy Old Man" shirt now. A deep breath preceded the admission. "You are so perfect, so pure and lovely…" the word felt strange when he said it, but it was the best description for the woman beside him. "I held your hand, or touched your face or hair… lately I've even started kissing you goodnight. All the touching must have done something to you."

Her eyes never strayed from their study of his face, but they did grow shiny and wide. "I'm so sorry, Marie."

"Sorry for what? Sorry for caring enough to want to keep me safe? Sorry for seeing me as something worth taking time for? Or are you sorry for making me feel like somebody can see past my skin, my curse, and see a real person who wants… _needs_ to be touched and cherished?" She reached up with tentative fingers to barely brush against the skin of his face, drawing her fingers over his features and down along his neck before wrapping them around his hand, resting the tips between his knuckles where the claws that helped make him who he was rested.

The others re-entered the room at that point, feeling the pair had had enough time to clear the air. "We have developed a theory and are in agreement, but we have a couple of final questions. Rogue, can you touch others for the same time frame with no ill effects?"

She and Logan shared a look remembering what had happened with John just yesterday. "Um, no. No, I can't."

"How can you be so sure?" Jean wanted to know.

"Well, um, I came into contact with John yesterday and the drain started pretty quickly. It didn't seem to be as strong as before, though."

Charles could tell this was an event she was uncomfortable discussing and moved on. "Hank, would you please share your findings with us?"

"Well, I would have to run some tests on Logan to be absolutely certain, but it would seem the repeated exposure to one another in incrementally increased doses has allowed his healing factor to begin compensating for the drain of your mutation, Rogue. Meanwhile, the continual doses you've had of his mutation seem to have triggered something in your own X-genes that has allowed them to begin assimilating Logan's mutations into your own."

She and Logan both sat letting it all soak in and working to absorb all this would mean. Finally she voiced a question. "So are the addition of his mutations are permanent?"

"This is new territory for all of us, too, Rogue, but since it has affected you at the cellular level I would say it is likely that the changes are in fact permanent."

She nodded slowly. She looked to Hank again, "And have I adopted all of his mutations?"

"The truth is, we simply do not know at this point. What we can safely assume is that you have his healing abilities. As to the other feral mutations of enhanced senses, predatory instincts, or some type of physical enhancement for self-defense such as Logan's claws… You would know that better than we."

"Uh-huh," was all she could come up with. Marie was still processing what this would mean to her life.

"The healing factor… how strong is it? Is she stuck not really aging at a normal rate? What about her being sick recently?"

Jean stepped in now. "Well, if you remember, I was surprised at how quickly she became well again. She was very sick and really should not have recovered as soon as she did. We believe her aging process will be significantly slowed, like yours and Sabertooth's."

Logan squeezed her hand so tightly it hurt before releasing her and striding from the room. _Hell! I'm sorry, Marie… I'm so sorry._ The thoughts were on a loop in his mind.

Charles interrupted their flow to inform him, _Rogue is confused and uncertain right now, but she is not angry with you Logan. She needs you._

Realizing how scared and freaked out she must be, he hurried back before he'd even made it outside. Without a word to anyone else, he went directly to his Marie and pulled her into a close, comforting hug. He began murmuring in her ear. "Darlin', I am sorry. I was a selfish bastard and now I can't do anything to make it better. I can't change a damned thing about it. I really am sorry I made such a mess of things."

They never noticed the other three leaving. They paid no attention to the passing of time as they rocked in a soothing, lulling rhythm. They didn't notice when Jubilee and Pyro came to check on Rogue. All they noticed was each other. "Logan," she finally said, breaking their silent swaying. Leaning back in his arms she looked up at him with clear eyes, not a hint of tears or regret or anger… Just her same simple, open gaze. "It's a little weird and will take time to get used to, but is it really a bad thing? I mean, I can heal now. I can touch at least some mutants without risking their lives every time I do it. After all, if it works with you it ought to work with other ferals if they're given time for their mutations to adjust like yours did. I may even develop other things that will only make me safer and you've given me the chance to share your friendship for who knows how long… I'm not really seeing what's so horrible about this. I mean, if you don't want me around that long I understand…"

"That's not it! That could never be a problem, darlin'. Don't you see though?" She hadn't a clue where the real problem with all this lay. "I did this to you without you knowing, without your consent… I've changed who you are and didn't even give you the opportunity to tell me to get lost. I violated your trust."

When she giggled he was stunned. "You are so stupid sometimes!" He wasn't sure what to think of that. The only explanation she offered was brief. "Logan, you looked out for me the best way you knew, just like you always have. Of course you've changed who I am, but you started doing that just hours after we'd met. Why should that suddenly change now?" She sparkled up at him, "Believe me, my trust in you is stronger than I ever would have dreamed possible. Even though you may not believe me, especially after my meltdown the other day, the truth is that I will always believe in you, sugar. Always. Now…" she consulted her watch and bit her lip with vexation. Real regret tinged her tone as she informed him, "I promised to teach some of the older girls how to make my chocolate covered toffee. I hate to run, but if I don't get going I won't have time before a few of them have to leave for home so I've got to go."

Marie was halfway down the hall when she whirled around. "Dang! We didn't have time to do the calendar. With all this stuff happening we've been delayed again. Will you meet up with me later?"

Dumbfounded at how she was taking all these developments in stride, he only said, "Sure, Marie." How could she be so resilient?

It wasn't until after dinner that she and Logan found time to stand close together before the calendar from Kurt. He pointed to the flap, as usual. She lifted and removed the trumpet-shaped chocolate, taking the first bite before passing the rest to him. He finished it off and the consumed the bites in silence the same as they always did. But everything had changed… it was all different now. Claiming he had some paperwork to finish up, Logan fled her room.

Rogue was still sitting in bed at one in the morning. Where was he? She'd tried going to sleep, but had been too restless. Her mind was racing with the many unexpected events that had occurred. Sabe – uh, Victor appearing and the shift in her views of him, John laying a hot, wet one on her out of the blue, Jean being pregnant, her and Logan fighting, her mutation changing and Logan being able to touch her, him visiting her at night…. It was all so much to take in and process and she couldn't get the whirling memories and images, the ponderings and hopes to settle down long enough for her to relax.

Knowing what she needed, she slipped silently from bed and padded down the hall. She heard faint rustlings from behind the doors she passed, Jean snoring from the Summers' suite, and then arrived outside the door she'd been creeping towards. There was the flick of a lighter so knowing the occupant was awake, she opened the door a crack and whispered, "You decent?"

"No, but you can come on in… I'm dressed." She smiled at his joke and caught her breath as she took in the sight of his bare chest, his muscled arms and torso exposed and showing every ridge and ripple in the light of the moon streaming through the curtainless window.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted softly, not caring how childish she may sound.

"Bad dreams?"

Marie shook her head, trying not to stare. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him half dressed like this before. This was different, though. "You didn't say goodnight," she informed him while thinking to herself that it was all different now because she knew if she wanted to, if she thought he'd let her, she could reach out and stroke that perfect skin, feel the hairs on his arms under her fingers, even rest her face against the broad chiseled chest displayed before her, and it wouldn't kill him. It wouldn't even hurt him. "I don't think I'll sleep until you do."

He came to stand only a couple of steps away. "Marie, this probably isn't wise. It's a bad idea, darlin'."

She only stared up at him.

His hands tunneled through his dark hair. "It isn't right. I should never have done it to start with."

"Shut up," she demanded with a fierce snarl.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't want to hear one more martyr-complex word of that crap from you, do you understand? You are really starting to burn my cookies, Bub." Marie poked him in the chest, her aggression needing an outlet. "I like that you did it. You got that? The only thing other than you whining that's ticking me off is that I didn't know, so I couldn't enjoy knowing about it sooner! Now, I am going back down that freakin' cold hallway and climbing back in my warm, soft, flannel sheets on my cushy bed and you had better be there in less than five minutes to check on me and do whatever it is you've been doing because I need some danged sleep and so do you. We aren't getting it with you doing your jackass imitation, so let's give the 'Man up and get back with the program' method a shot and see if it works." Her feet were slapping against the floor as she moved away. Logan loved the vision she made when she whipped around, her hair flaring out like a banner of silk around her. Her growl showed that at least some small amount of his other instincts must have been accepted by her mutation as well as the healing. "I mean it, sugar."

Not really believing he was letting the little southern woman boss him around like this, he actually did as she asked and came to her room a few minutes later. He sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand in his while twining his fingers in her hair and she sighed. Marie was asleep in less than a few minutes and Logan felt his own peace settling over him, soothing him, and he smiled.


	22. December 21

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 21st

Logan and Rogue were quiet as they stood before Kurt's calendar. The only difference this morning was that just before showing her where the door was located, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Neither said anything about it, however both were very aware of the weight of his muscled arm as it curled around her slight frame and the warmth of her toned body where it fit so perfectly against his side. She opened it up, almost regretting the way the pretty scene now suffered from various gaping openings, but not willing to forego the chocolate to avoid destroying it further. The dark chocolate camel first had its legs removed by her sharp white teeth, then found its remainder melting inside his hot, moist mouth.

She leaned her head on his chest, breathing slowly and savoring the moment as much as she was the treat. Breathing deeply she thought she'd never smelled anything as wonderful as the combination of chocolate, traces of simple soap and smoke, a barely there twinge of minty toothpaste, and that unique slight musk aroma that only belonged to her Logan. Her lips quirked up at the corners and she couldn't resist snuggling just a tiny bit closer.

Logan didn't know what he'd done right that he was given this opportunity to cradle her against himself, but he wasn't fool enough to pass it up. His brawny arm tightened around her just a little and he sighed. Feeling her warm, soft body pressed to his, hearing her barely-faster-than-usual pulse and knowing he'd caused it… he didn't know how to describe the sensation even in his own mind. He barely brushed his lips over her hair, sighing with deep content. Just for this instant, life was perfect.

The distant sound of feet pounding up and down the stairs and the occasional shouts of both joy and irritation let them know they'd better get on with their morning. They moved apart reluctantly and their day began. After breakfast he took the first load of those leaving for home to the station so Scott had more time to comfort Jean, who had begun dealing with a bout of morning sickness. Rogue was helping students make sure they had all they needed to take home while finding time to talk to both Jubilee and John in more detail about what they'd learned about her mutation yesterday.

It was several hours later that Rogue and Jubilee stood on the front steps with Mandy waving off the last van-load of students bound for the train station. Most of them would be riding into the city to catch shuttles to the airport for their trips home. All three of them felt just a little down as they watched so many depart. There were less than fifteen people left at the mansion. While the number still sounded large to most people, when you were used to dozens and dozens of people being around, it could seem pretty small.

Trying to cheer Mandy, they started a snowball fight and then switched to building an enormous snowman. When Mandy raced through the front door, leaving it wide open behind her, to search through the coat closet for some spare gloves, a scarf ,and a hat she ran smack into Logan's legs. "Whoa! Hold on there, angel; we under attack or something?"

She began rattling away in a very excited voice which he had trouble keeping up with, "No, silly! Me an' Jubes' an' Miss Rogue are building a positively HUMONGOUS snowman. He's the biggest one ever. He needs his hat and stuff so they sent me to find it and I gotta hurry or I might miss somethin' good," she was off again and tore open the closet door. He ambled after her and reached to the back of the shelf that was far too high for the doll at his feet to reach. Rummaging around until he pulled forth the required items he handed them down to her and ignored the tug at his heartstrings in reaction to the way she beamed up at him. That was for pansies like Scooter and he was not going to wimp out… well, except for when it came to Rogue, but that wasn't wimping out really; it being smart enough to know a good thing when it came along.

"Thanks Mr. Logan!" she practically shouted although he was right in front of her. She booked it out of there and back outside, the door still flung wide to let in the frigid air that didn't bother him much. Having nothing better to do, he followed her out. Logan had been certain that anything over three feet tall would seem pretty impressive to the petite girl, but was surprised by the accuracy of her description when he viewed the biggest snowman he'd ever seen towering not far from the grand steps at the front of the mansion.

The thing had to be at least seven feet tall! How had they even managed to get the head on the thing? Thinking about it more, though, he decided that with those three involved maybe it was better if he remained ignorant of the whys and wherefores of it all. He went back inside only to reappear in minutes bearing a few items. "Here," he gruffly offered shoving his findings towards his Marie. She looked at them and raised her brows in question. He shrugged awkwardly, "I thought you could use them."

She grinned, then knelt down to show Mandy what he'd brought. "Perfect! You're so smart Mr. Logan," the girl gushed. She yanked on his arm and when he leaned down gave him a huge, damp kiss on the cheek. Before he decided how to react, she had spun away to demand Jubilee lift her up to put the carrot nose, coal mouth, and one of Scott's spare sets of glasses on the face of their creation.

After touching down again, Mandy brushed her hands together and declared with satisfaction, "Now he's done." She studied the frosty giant, and then looked over her shoulder. "We need a picture, dontcha think?

"Absolutely!" Jubilee agreed. She was soon back from her room with a camera and snapped a picture of Mandy and her snowman. Rogue was laughing at some remark her little friend had made while Logan looked down at her with the softest, happiest, most content expression Jubilee had ever seen him wear and she quickly got off a shot with no one noticing.

Matt came around the corner looking a bit down since he had no one to play with. Mandy giggled and slipped behind the bottom section of her snowman to hide from him. Rogue greeted him at once and before she got any further than that, Mandy popped out and a snowball whizzed through the air hitting Matt directly in the center of the chest. "Hey!" he bellowed in protest. She only laughed more and scampered off to gather more snow together while staying out of range, or so she thought. Matt soon had his own frozen ball whipping across the lawn hitting the smaller child on the bottom.

"This is war!" yelled the curly-haired girl in probably the least threatening voice Logan had ever heard. He chuckled at her spirit, which reminded him of another girl he knew, and tugged Rogue towards the front steps. They sat close together watching the ensuing battle while Jubilee egged the kids on and clicked away with her camera. Well, until one frosty orb flew askew and hit her in the chest. Neither child would admit fault so Jubilee just started hurling snowballs with a few sparks for good measure at them both.

Half an hour later, the three combatants were getting tired and claimed to be freezing so they all trooped inside, stomping snow off their feet along the way. The went directly to the kitchen where Rogue made steaming hot mugs of cocoa for everyone. Logan started to decline, but Matt's quiet statement of, "Miss Rogue, you make the best hot cocoa ever," kept him quiet.

While Mandy, whom he privately thought of as mini-Rogue, was almost a carbon copy of the sass his girl could hand out at a moments notice, Matt reminded him strongly of his Marie when they first met. The boy was much slower in coming out of his shell, however. When he bothered uttering something, it was usually worth hearing. If the kid said this stuff was good, it was probably more than good. Besides, he didn't want to do anything to break up the peacefulness of their little party. Marie looked so happy and content.

Marie read him like a book and smiled as she handed him his mug last. "You'll love it," she promised. She was right. No one else could hear it, but a purring sound actually rumbled from his massive chest after the first swallow. Although they'd sat with a couple of others having hot cocoa a few weeks ago, he'd barely sipped at his then. Had he known what he was missing, he would have downed every drop.

Marie was called away by the professor and Logan was heading towards the garage when Matt stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Speaking more assertively and clearly that Logan had ever heard, he wanted to know, "Mr. Logan, could I talk to you about something in private, please?" His speech was direct and showed not even a hint of the faint fear that could usually be heard in the voices of the Institute's students when addressing the intimidating Wolverine.

_What does the kid want with me? Sigh. Well, how bad could it be? This better not be some sex question or some crap like that! The kid is one of Marie's special ones so I'll hear him out, but if it's something like that, I'm sending him straight to someone else. Anyone else. _"Sure, kid. C'mon out to the garage if ya' want."

The boy walked beside him, seemingly at ease. After Logan had gotten his tools out and settled down beside his bike he asked without looking, "So what do you need, kid?"

"It's about Miss Rogue," Matt stated. Logan merely looked over his shoulder at the boy, pointed at a tool he wanted, took it from the small hand reaching it to him, and then raised that eloquent brow at him.

Matt clarified. "Well, I really want to get her something special for Christmas and have been looking and looking when the teachers take us to the mall, but everything there is so ordinary. None of it is really perfect for Miss Rogue, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I hear ya', kid." Logan agreed readily. He'd had the same problem at first.

"I figured you'd get it. Anyway, the other problem is that I don't have much money." This he admitted with obvious embarrassment and shame. That really did tug at Logan's much-denied soft side. This kid had been through hell and back. He was trying to be a man, but didn't have anyone helping. Logan knew exactly what it was like to feel alone, broke, and have no clue how to make some cash fast.

He put the socket wrench down and wiped his hands while he thought it all out. This kid was too young to have to deal with this garbage. Decision made, he pushed himself off the floor and put one hand on the still-too-thin shoulder beside him. "Get your coat, Matt."

"What? What for?" the boy asked, utterly confused.

"We're going shopping."

"But I told you, I don't have-," he was cut off abruptly.

"Don't sweat it, kid. I've got a plan, okay?" When the boy still looked unsure, he tacked on, "Trust me."

Big brown eyes that made him think of his little Marie stared unblinkingly up at him until the kid nodded. "Okay, Mr. Logan. I'll be right back."

Logan grabbed his own jacket and a set of keys. He zapped a message via brain-gram to Xavier letting him know he was taking the kid out and they'd be back later. When Matt reappeared, Logan indicated the sports car with his head and Matt clambered right in, buckling up first thing. When Logan turned the key in the ignition, Matt said, "You really ought to wear a seatbelt, you know," and Logan couldn't help smiling at the memory of another pitiful kid trying to make it alone. _What kind of wuss has she turned me into?_ he wondered before deciding he didn't really care.

"Here's what we're gonna do… I'll help you out with the cash flow problem so you have the gift in time for Christmas. No hand-outs though," he asserted when it looked like the boy would protest. "You're not a little kid anymore. There's no reason you can't earn it. You'll do some work for me until it's paid off, got it?"

The first genuine grin he'd ever seen the kid sport spread over Matt's face and changed him into an entirely different young man. "Yes, sir, Mr. Logan. That sounds really good." Logan almost smiled again when he heard the kid mutter under his breath with deep satisfaction, "My first job!"

The two came back with a small bag later that afternoon. Matt conspicuously hid it inside his coat when they bumped into Rogue in the kitchen. "Hey guys," she smiled. "Where have y'all been?"

"Oh, nowhere," uttered Matt with the worst attempt at nonchalance known to mankind. "I've, uh, got something I've gotta do. See you at dinner," he called back, racing down the hall.

"'Nowhere', huh?" She sidled up beside Logan and rose on tiptoe to whisper softly, "You, Logan, are a good man." He would have scoffed, but her lips had accidentally brushed against his ear and the sensation that had evoked was too distracting by far for him to be bothered with petty retaliations. She patted him on the chest as she lowered back to her usual dainty height and moved away. He watched her go with regret. That had been real nice.

"I'm making some soup. You want some?" She started to shift aside when he came to sniff at the pot's contents, but his hands at her hips held her in place.

"Smells good, darlin'. I'd love some when it's ready." The rest of the evening passed with all the remaining students and staff enjoying a relaxed, quiet time hanging out and playing board and card games or just talking.

All pretense gone now, when Marie was ready to climb into bed later, she left the door ajar and it was only a few minutes later that he came to sit by her window. He lit his cigar, letting the smoke drift outside through the slit he'd left open and she watched him as her eyes drifted shut for longer and longer passages of time. Only after he was certain she slept did he let his fingers drift over her face and twine in the tendrils of hair cascading around her. Finally ready for sleep himself, he kissed her on her soft lips and left.

After the door shut, she finally let the small, pleased smile burst forth.


	23. December 22

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**My deepest apologies for being a day late with December 21****st****'s chapter. Hopefully getting both up tonight will help alleviate some of the frustration for you wonderful readers. Sometimes real life just won't wait, if you know what I mean. Thanks for the fantastic reviews, the many quiet readers, and for sharing with me in the fun of this little fanfic of mine. I've loved sharing it with all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 22nd

Rogue stretched and yawned. She had no idea why she was so tired this morning, but since she didn't have anything planned for most of the day, she figured it didn't matter if she was a little lazy this morning. She snuggled deeper under the covers until her hair was practically the only thing showing above the comforter. Just when she would have slipped back into slumber, some sort of projectile landed directly on top of her, knocking the air right out of her for a moment.

"Oomph!" She poked her head out and Mandy's concerned face was only inches away. Marie flung her head back to gain some distance from the little girl so they wouldn't have any accidental skin contact.

"You should have knocked first, Mandy," Matt quietly chastened from the doorway. "Are you okay, Miss Rogue?"

The sound of Logan's gruff voice demanding, "What in the –," Marie heard him catch himself as he spied Matt standing there, "Sam Hill is this food doing in the middle of the hallway?" Marie couldn't help it… her laughter burst out just in time to keep the tears welling up in little Mandy's eyes at bay.

Matt impressed Marie when he answered succinctly, with no trepidation at all, "Mandy and I made Miss Rogue breakfast and we were bringing it to her in bed as a special treat, Mr. Logan. It was a surprise." A grumpy Logan was enough to have even John thinking twice about dealing with him usually, yet here was this almost twelve-year-old facing him easily. Something had definitely shifted yesterday for the typically shy boy to act like this.

"Y'all made me breakfast? That's really sweet! Thank you!" she proclaimed enthusiastically.

"We made it ourselves!" Mandy was clearly very proud of herself.

"Are you all right, darlin'? Why are you still in bed?" Logan showed his concern the same way he always did; he blustered.

She began to hike herself up and prop behind herself all the pillows she could reach. "I'm fine, Logan. I was just having a lazy start to my day." While she spoke, Marie reached for the gloves on her bedside table and slid them on. Logan may be safe around her, but these kids weren't and she wouldn't risk hurting one of them by accident.

Settling beside her, Logan reached to help Matt settle the tray on Marie's lap. "It isn't very fancy, but we did the best we could." Matt wished they could have made her something really special, but they weren't allowed to use certain things in the kitchen.

Marie laid a hand on his arm and waited until his eyes met hers. "Matt, this is one of the most thoughtful things anyone has done for me in years. I really do appreciate it and it all looks delicious. I'm sure I'll like it." She waited for his face to clear of all embarrassment before looking towards Mandy.

The two girls exchanged conspirator's grins. Leaning forward a bit Marie wanted to know, "What did you get to make?"

Bouncing on her knees Mandy giggled, "I did the juice and the toast."

"Well, maybe I'll try those first. What do you think?" Mandy nodded so vigorously some of her curls sprang free of the ponytail Jubilee had put in only twenty minutes earlier.

Marie drank a big swallow of the juice and crunched into the slightly blackened toast dripping with jam. A blissful groan was all it took to make Mandy beam as if she'd just won the blue ribbon at a county fair for her cooking.

Turning to Matt, Marie deduced, "So you made the eggs?" He nodded, his face very serious. "By yourself?" she wanted to know. He gave the same response. She dug her fork in deep and scooped a satisfyingly large bite of seasoned, cheesy scrambled eggs into her mouth. The groan was deeply genuine this time. "Matt, these are wonderful! Where did you learn to cook?"

Sadness shadowed his brown eyes for a fleeting instant as he answered with a low voice, "My Mom taught me before…"

Marie was ready to cry. Here they'd gone and done something so kind for her and she messed it all up with her thoughtlessness. Logan simply clapped the boy on the shoulder matter-of-factly. "It's a good skill to have. That's something you'll always be able to use."

Talking to Matt man-to-man that way, acting so normal about it helped the awkward moment pass quickly as Matt puffed up with pride. He'd never thought about it that way, but Wolverine was right. This was a good thing to know. He could take care of himself and anyone else who might need him.

Rogue finished her meal amid much conversation and laughter. Once the dishes and cups were empty, Logan (who'd even helped her out by eating the second piece of toast) ordered the kids out. "Take that stuff down and rinse it before you stick it in the dishwasher. That was a real nice thing to do, but you need to let Miss Rogue get dressed now."

Mandy started to tug on his hand. He looked down at her to find out what she wanted now. "Well you sure can't stay while she gets dressed, Mr. Logan… she's a girl! And you're not," she declared firmly, her military cant in place once more.

He looked at Marie, who was too busy hiding her face so he wouldn't see her giggling to be of any use and Matt simply tilted his head and raised his brows in challenge. Logan breathed in deeply and released a very large sigh. "Fine," he growled. "Let's go!" He marched them out of her door and when her laughter began filling the room, he stuck his head back in to say, "I'll be back in ten minutes. Be dressed or be prepared to do it with me here." She heard him muttering something about _'the little pains in the butt'_ as he drew the door shut.

Realizing she didn't have much time at all, Marie bounded from the bed and took the fastest shower of her life. When he came back in without knocking or waiting for her to open the door, she stood combing the tangles out of her dripping hair, her long-sleeved shirt damp where the tangled tresses had rested against the soft cotton fabric. "That Mandy kid sure can talk a lot," he commented as she continued raking through the unruly mass.

They continued chatting about nothing much while she tamed her hair and padded towards the bathroom in her fuzzy socks. She loved the things and Logan had to admit she looked pretty cute running around the mansion with the green furry-looking things encasing each individual toe. He'd even caught her sliding along one of the wood floors in them when she thought no one was looking. Seeing she was about to start in on the make-up, he interceded, "Don't bother. You look great now, baby. Let's do the chocolate thing."

She smiled at the endearment that slipped out without him noticing and decided to let it lie. With a shrug she agreed. "Okay. You're the one stuck looking at me. If you don't mind, I don't." He waited until she'd joined him in front of the calendar and then said nothing while she found the correct door. It didn't take long since they'd been study the thing practically every morning for several weeks and pretty much knew where they all were by now. Aside from that, there were only a couple left anyway.

Suspicion tinting her gaze, she turned to him. "You let me find it first, didn't you?"

"Well, it really seemed to bother you when I kept doing it, so I thought I'd just stand here and keep my big mouth shut."

There went the hip, jutting out aggressively and that meant… yep, there went her little fist to sit on it. "Logan," she began warningly.

He stopped the oncoming rant with a brief, hard kiss that took her by surprise so badly she couldn't remember what she'd even been about to get on him for. "Now, shut up and let's eat that chocolate candle."

With speechless obedience she opened her mouth when he placed the chocolate in front of her lips and took the morsel in to let it melt on her tongue. He stepped back to resist the temptation she unknowingly offered to him. "So, ya' little holiday elf, what's on the Christmas agenda today?"

He didn't have any work waiting to be done, no maintenance issues, nothing demanding his attention other than his girl and whatever she was planning, he intended to be with her. Reluctantly she gave her mind over to his question. He loved the way her eyes would tilt to the ceiling as though she was reading some list in her head. She finally looked back at him to admit, "You know… nothing until we all go for a ride to look at lights tonight."

"So, darlin', what do you _want_ to do?"

That took a little thought also, then she looked at him with such wistfulness he knew that whatever it was… anything at all, he'd make sure she got to do it. That thought gave him an idea…

But first, he needed to hear what she was saying. "What I really want is to go for a really long, totally aimless walk in the woods," she admitted with a slight rosy blush. _And that's exactly the kind of thing that makes me love this woman. _Logan cupped both hands around her cheeks, relishing the unique sensation that he now knew was their mutations mingling. "That sounds just about perfect to me, Marie."

She smiled up at him and trotted over to the closet to pull out her winter hiking boots and an old, padded flannel coat. Tugging a hat over her still damp hair and mittens over her inside gloves, she bounced over to draw up in front of him, looking not much older than Mandy. "Okay, I'm all set!"

He smiled and shook his head, wondering at the way he was rendered totally defenseless in the face of one small southern woman. No wonder Victor was having such a good time at his expense. The jerk had even replied to his damned email with some joking comment about his affection for "that sexy little southern girl".

They wandered the woods on Xavier's property without interruption for hours on end. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn't. Either way worked for them. She shared some of her thoughts about the changes in her mutation and what it would mean for her. They talked about the X-Men and the Institute and both of their plans for the future, although they were both a bit vague as both were busy skirting what they really wanted to say.

That night she sat in the front seat with him in one of the SUV's while those in back rattled out an unending commentary on the lights displayed in town and throughout the neighborhoods they visited. Mandy was nestled between them with her seatbelt fastened securely. She would tug on Logan's arm while he steered, trying to get him to look at a specific house or point her finger so closely in front of Marie's face that she almost poked her once or twice. Her glee was undeniable, though, and neither of them made her stop.

They all returned and spent the rest of the night in much the same way as the night before. Eventually they all made their way to their rooms for the night. As Rogue neared sleep, Logan spoke softly. "Marie? Baby, are you still awake?"

"Un-huh, sorta," she sighed.

"I want to take you somewhere on Christmas Eve. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good, sweetie," she murmured before surrendering consciousness.

Kissing her just couldn't wait any longer, he knew. Instead of waiting until she was deeply asleep, he went to her side immediately and kissed her with a bit more passion than he usually allowed himself. She started to respond, her lips clinging to his… With a low groan he pulled back and went all the way over to her desk. Tonight he needed some more distance.

He thought back over their day together and knew this was it. This was what he wanted all the time. He knew she deserved more… better than he'd ever be able to give her. He knew it didn't matter, too. There was no way he could walk away from her. Now he could only pray she couldn't leave him either.


	24. December 23

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Can you believe we're almost done with this little tale? I certainly can't!**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 23rd

"We are almost done."

"Yeah," he agreed. He couldn't believe it, but he was actually going to miss this. The calendar was kind of cool. The chocolate was all kinds of good. But having something that was theirs and theirs alone, time together like this each morning… yeah, he'd miss this.

"Logan, don't you want it?" Marie was holding out the uneaten half of the sweet white chocolate church. Not wanting to let himself get carried away yet again, he plucked it from her fingers rather doing what he wanted, which would be to let her soft, pale fingers ease the bit of creamy goodness between his lips. He shook his head abruptly, he startled her into asking, "Is something wrong?"

"It's just really sweet, you know… like you said that time."

"Oh!"

"I forgot and it just caught me off guard."

"Gotcha," she replied with a wink. "Well, let's go get some breakfast. I'm going to need all my energy for the caroling at the nursing home in town."

"Yeah, I forgot about that."

"Are you coming?"

"I don't know, Marie… caroling," he said the word with a distinct snarl, "ain't exactly my thing."

They'd been walking along as they talked and were nearing the dining room when Charles glided up to them. "As luck would have it, Logan, I need you elsewhere today. Victor has some more information to share with us and I need someone to accompany Ororo to meet him. You'll be leaving in the jet in about an hour, but it should be fast. You'll be back later today."

"Sure thing, Charles."

They continued on their way again when the professor had Logan turning back, "Oh, and Logan," who wore a suspicious look since the professor never 'forgot' anything, "Mr. Creed will be coming back with you."

Logan sighed and dropped his head for a moment. "Of course he is," he groaned.

"Coming back _here_?" Rogue wanted to know.

"Yeah, darlin'," Logan answered rather than leaving the professor to do it.

"Oh," was all she came up with. Her nonplussed expression brought the protective side of the Wolverine roaring to the forefront.

He yanked her into his arms. "It's fine, Marie. It'll be okay."

"Yeah, I know. I already met up with the new version of Sabertooth, remember? Actually I was wondering if I should come with you. Would that be better or help anything?"

"Nah, you go ahead and go sing with the kids. Storm and I got it covered."

They ate breakfast together and then went their separate ways. He was in the back of her mind while they sang all the familiar tunes. Her thoughts dwelt on him as she helped pass around cookies and wrapped packages. Logan distracted her as she visited with the elderly residents of the care facility. And while excited chatter of what awaited them on Christmas morning filled the van her mind was already back at the mansion where she hoped the jet had already returned.

_They will be here by the time you return home, Rogue._

_Thank you, professor_ she sent back happily. Content now, she settled comfortably in her seat and gave the students her attention.

At the mansion, she was hopped down from the van and raced towards the elevator that would take her to the lower levels. She hoped to catch Logan in the hangar. Instead of surprising him she smiled when strong arms wrapped around her from behind. "Any problems, sugar?"

"Not a one, little girl," came a voice she didn't expect. She flung one arm up and nailed his solar plexus.

The force of her blow was unexpected and he coughed slightly. "She's tougher than she looks," he rasped.

"Yeah, there's more to her than meets the eye. No you wanna get your paws off?"

Victor released her with a chuckle. "No offense. I just liked ticking him off, ya' know?"

"None taken," she asserted while still taking a step closer to Logan. She knew in her head that Creed wasn't there to hurt anyone, but her instincts would need a little more evidence and time to adjust.

The professor requested Victor's and Ororo's presence upstairs and the pair went with few words uttered. Logan and Marie hung back a bit. "I missed you," she decided to admit. It felt good to be more open with him.

He turned her to face him and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her snug against his body. "It's good getting back to you, too."

They were interrupted by the professor letting them know that Jubilee needed Rogue's help with something in the rec room. They drew apart reluctantly and she met up with her friend while Logan went after a drink in the kitchen. Matt was there and approached him with a resolute look Logan was coming to recognize.

"Mr. Logan, do you have a minute?"

"What's up, Matt?" he asked. Settling on a bar stool, he was resigned to the fact that he was going to be kept from his Marie a little longer.

"Well, sir, when will I start working off that debt?"

"I figure it can wait 'til after the holidays, kid. There's no rush." Seeing the youngster wanted to protest, he held up a hand. "Everyone's just a bit busy and distracted with Christmas right now. Then there's New Year's and that gets pretty crazy around here, too. Let's ride those two events out and then we'll get busy on your payment. Are we okay?"

Matt nodded. "Yes, Mr. Logan. We're good."

"Good," Logan jerked his head in a harsh nod. "Now, let's go find our girls." He dropped one hand on the young man's shoulder in an age-old gesture between men.

When they found Marie, she was with a group of people watching a classic James Stewart holiday movie. Logan leaned down to whisper that he'd either be in with Charles and Vic or in the garage tuning his bike. She nodded and twisted her head to smile up at him.

Marie had cried a little at the end of the move, like she did every year. Jubilee laughed at her, which also happened annually. It was tradition. Jubes had even called Kitty so she could share the moment with them. After some cookies and drinks, they all raided the fridge for something more substantial to eat.

Realizing she still hadn't seen Logan, nor Creed or the professor, she made a huge plate of sandwiches, heated up three bowls of the soup that was left from what she'd made, and loaded it all onto a tray which she hefted to carry to the office. Victor opened the door for her, having sniffed the food long before she'd arrived.

"Thank you," she murmured on her way past, still finding him disconcerting.

"It is we who thank you for bringing us the food, Rogue. That was very thoughtful of you." The professor's calm, kind tones took the edge off her unease and she relaxed slightly as Logan lifted the tray from her hold. It was getting pretty heavy and it was probably a good thing he'd taken it from her when he did.

"That's smells really good," Victor commented. He picked up a bowl of soup and inhaled with appreciation. "Especially the soup."

"Um, thanks." She was surprised at his being so polite and also by the pleasure seeing someone so genuinely enjoy her cooking gave her, even if it was Sabertooth. Only Logan had ever savored her offerings that much. There was a deep satisfaction to be had from serving someone with heightened senses, she decided.

"Rogue, I'm actually glad you're here. While there are several reasons for Victor's presence at the institute, one reason specifically concerns you."

Logan shifted in his seat and Marie knew he wasn't completely okay with whatever the professor was about to say. She didn't say anything, just waited for him to speak his piece.

"We would like to do a little experiment to help test our theories regarding your mutation's reaction to Logan. Since Victor's mutation is so similar to Logan's we would like to gauge his body's reactions to your touch. It will take place in the med lab where everything can be monitored carefully and recorded for further review and we will need to set up several rounds of experiments since we believe it was the frequency of touch and the gradual increase in the duration that may have altered things before and we would wish to simulate that as closely as possible."

Logan wouldn't look at anyone whereas Victor very steadily watched only Rogue. The professor simply sat in his usual implacable pose and waited to see her reaction to the idea. She mulled it over. The idea of spending so much time touching a man who'd helped try to kill her once upon a time was less than thrilling, but she did see the validity of the professor's choice.

"Would it just be us and Hank or Jean?"

"Like hell," Logan immediately made clear. "I'll be right there each and every time, darlin'."

She sank down in the chair next to his and studied her fingers, which were twisting together as she thought. It was one of those endearing little tells he noticed that she never knew she exhibited. Finally she looked directly at the professor, "All right. Ah'll do it." Marie added firmly, "But not until after the holidays."

Marie then turned glowing dark eyes towards Victor. "Ah'm tryin' to trust you, but don't screw with meh. Ah may not look lahke much, but Ah could drop ya' like a stone ef Ah wanted."

"I'll make a note of it, little girl." He waited for her to leave the room and get as far as the rec room before laughing a little bit because he wasn't sure how much of the runt's hearing she'd picked up. "I think I'm going to like getting to know your little spitfire, Wolverine."

"Yeah, well just make sure you don't try to get too friendly, Bub," Logan growled.

Vic held his hands up in mock surrender. "Wouldn't dream of it." When Logan hiked that cynical brow at him he amended, "Okay, so I already have thought of it, but she's safe enough with me."

They finished going over the intel Victor had brought them regarding guards and their shifts at the compound he'd been investigating and chose to leave the rest for a few days. Logan halted Victor in the hall as they left the office to assert, "I meant it about the girl."

"Relax, Runt. She smells like a claimed mate and that's not a big turn on for me. As far as I'm concerned, she's out of the running… at least, unless she changes her mind about you and then she's fair game. You might wanna quit jerking around about it, though. Women don't like being strung along for very long." With that unasked for bit of advice, he walked away, his confident strides carrying him in the direction of a certain weather witch whose exotic scent was more than a little enticing.

Logan shook his head. As if he was going to start taking tips on his love life from Victor Creed of all people. Although, he remembered a time when Vic was a big ladies' man. Forget it! First Pyro, now Creed… who did these people think they were? He was doing just fine on his own. _Yeah, sure! That's why my Marie isn't even sure she's mine, right?_ He'd already made his plans and he would follow through on it. Maybe they were right and the time had come.

By the time Logan made it to her room that night, Marie was already close to sleep. He murmured reassurances in her ear about keeping her safe while she carried out the professor's wishes with Vic and made sure she knew she should dress kind of nice for their day together tomorrow. Once that was understood, he just let himself rumble out a low-pitched purr that lulled her to rest quickly. Brushing his lips over her forehead he whispered, "Tomorrow's the day, darlin'."


	25. Christmas Eve

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 24th – Christmas Eve!

The morning dawned hazy and cold. Marie stretched and rose to move immediately to the bathroom. A long, hot shower filled the room with steam. Her body was relaxed but her mind was racing as she wondered what Logan had in store for her, she began drying her hair. Rather than straightening it as usual, she attached the diffuser to let the natural curls have their way. Logan loved it when she wore it that way.

Pondering the choices hanging in her closet, Marie finally reached for a longer dark green skirt. It hit a little lower than midway down her calf and could look either casual or be dressed up a little bit. Next came a fitted winter white cashmere sweater with a scooped cowl neck. Remembering his recent remarks, she went light on the make-up and then added a pair of small dangling earrings. His tags, which he'd returned to her not long after she'd tried to give them back to him, were in their usual resting place against her chest.

Some tights to keep warm and her dressier black boots rounded out her look for the day. Nervous anticipation fluttered in her stomach as she attempted to tamp down her hope that perhaps today things would change between them for the better. Marie was not one to rush into emotional commitments; she'd been hurt too many times by people who were supposed to love her. Even so, she thought that when you started talking in terms of years of working towards a relationship it was probably time to make your move or time to move on. Since she was unwilling to walk away from Logan unless he made it apparent that's what he wanted and she was equally unwilling to make the first big move for fear of driving him away with unwanted affection here they were… still in friendship limbo.

It had taken her more than an hour to achieve what she hoped was a look that encouraged him and appealed to him, but didn't scare the bejeebers out of him. The last thing she wanted was to have him running for the hills. The rap of his recognizable knock on the door had her hands flittering pointlessly over her hair. She should have worn something else! What if she was too dressed up? What if he hated her in these colors? What if-!

"Marie?" Ack! The door eased open just a hair. "Darlin', can I come in?"

squeak _Come on girl… get a grip! It's Logan. Pull it together already and let the man in!_ "Um, yeah… come on inside," she finally forced out. The moment she got a full view of him, she lost her ability to speak, think, or even breathe properly. Wearing faded jeans and a flannel shirt he was every temptation wrapped up in a wonderfully manly package, but dressed in the black jeans and black patterned button-down shirt he sported right now he was beyond anything she'd ever dreamed desire could look like.

Logan stopped short and smiled in a way so sexy that she could do nothing other than stand there staring at him with her lips parted and her breath coming in little pants. She thought she may have even whimpered and would find time to be embarrassed by that later, but couldn't be bothered right now. "You look wonderful, Marie."

Blushing, she ducked her head down and let her hair swing forward to hide her face. He stepped forward and cupped her cheek in his palm. Tilting her head up until she looked him in the eye, he spoke in a voice deep and husky with desire. "Marie, darlin', you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen… inside and out."

He leaned forward until they were mere centimeters from kissing only to draw back an inch at the last second. "Let's open the door so we can get going." Marie wanted to protest. She wanted to shout loud enough for the entire state to hear, 'JUST KISS ME ALREADY!!!' Of course, she didn't. She took a deep breath and made her shaky way over to him where they opened the door to reveal a tiny baby Jesus.

That did distract her a little bit. "I don't know. There's just something weird about eating Jesus."

"Chocolate is chocolate," he declared and with no compunctions at all he bit the head off the small candy figure. Logan offered her the remainder.

She shook her head, her nose crinkling up. "That's okay. You have it. I just can't do it." Logan ate it and then asked if she needed to grab anything before they left. She turned to gather her purse and coat.

He helped her into the low-slung Jaguar before walking around to his own side. "So, where are we going?" she asked as he started the engine.

"You'll just have to wait and see." His carefree grin charmed her and they shared lighthearted conversation as he drove.

Seeing where they must be going she turned to him, "What are we going to do in the city?"

"Patience, Marie. Patience."

"Yeah, whatever sensei!" she sassed back sarcastically. His laughter was so rare that she didn't care what caused it as long as she got to hear it bursting from him so freely.

He drove to the parking garage of a very upscale residential building, flashing something at the man in the little guard enclosure which gained them entry. "What was that all about?"

"I know someone with a penthouse suite here and they loaned me their pass so we wouldn't have to leave the Jag anywhere unreliable." He'd already parked and was opening the door now. He came to hand her out and pocketed the keys after locking the vehicle.

The first thing they did was wander through a bit of Central Park. It was beautiful and they talked as they rambled. Her arm was wound around his and he'd tucked her against his side. As they shared the memory of her breakfast in bed, he said in what was probably the most tender tone she'd ever heard from the mighty Wolverine, "You will be an amazing mother one day, darlin'."

After awhile they decided to find a taxi. He instructed the driver to drop them at Rockefeller Center where they rented skates and glided across the icy surface in the glow of the many lights hand in hand. Once he thought she may be tiring a bit, they went to where he'd reserved a table for lunch at a trendy restaurant which had an impressive reputation. The food was every bit as good as they'd heard.

When they were done, he made a mental adjustment in his plans. "You mentioned needing to buy one last-minute gift, right?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice gesture to find something for Victor… you know, to kind of show that I'm trying to accept him being there and all that."

He nodded. "That's a real nice gesture, Marie. Why don't we do that now? We're close to all the stores and this is probably the last chance we'll get. Do you have any idea what you'd like to get him?"

"Not a clue," she admitted.

"Well, we'll figure something out. We can get him something from both of us," he offered.

"That sounds good," Marie enthused. The browsed the crowded stores, relieved when they'd found the leather duffle bag. It was useful and could replace the worn out looking military issue one they'd seen him toting when he arrived.

Leading her back to the car, Logan let her know, "Unless there's something else you needed to do while we're here, it's time to move on."

Nonplussed, she shook her head. "I can't think of anything else. I'd ask where we're going next, but you wouldn't tell me anyway, would you?"

"That's right," he agreed with perfect good humor.

They drove, leaving the city behind and headed north. She had no idea where he was taking her next. This was an area she was completely unfamiliar with. Since her mutation was so risky for others, Marie didn't go out nearly as much as most of the residents so aside from well-known landmarks and the little town near the mansion, she was lost.

The drove for a long time and he talked a lot about his past. At last she caught on and pointed out, "You know, Logan. I do already know all of this stuff and it doesn't change who you are now or how I see you."

He lifted one shoulder at being caught out. "I just want you to be sure."

She reached for his hand and tangled their fingers together. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

"Here we are," he announced. She looked around and still didn't know why they were there.

"Where? Logan, this is a Christmas tree farm."

"Very good, Marie," he teased.

"What are we doing at a tree farm, sugar?" Using her best patronizing voice she spoke very slowly, as though he may not understand if she went to fast.

"Something really important," he assured her. Logan put his arm around her shoulders and both relished the perfect way they fit together. "Come on, they'll be waiting for us."

He greeted the owner with a firm handshake and then followed the man to where the horses were hitched to the old-fashioned sleigh. Garland festoons draped along the sides of the red and white equipage and the jingle of the huge bells adorning the harnesses floated through the crisp air.

Marie, eyes alight with joy, spun to throw herself into Logan's arms. He lifted her against his chest, pleased with her jubilant reaction to his surprise. "Oh, honey, I can't believe you found this for me!" She planted a vivacious kiss on his cool lips before bouncing away to begin climbing into the absolutely perfect sled. Not having time to mourn the loss of contact with her as he wanted to, Logan was there before she got one foot in. His hands clasped her small waist and lifted her easily into the vehicle. He climbed in beside her and began wrapping the waiting blankets around her legs and shoulders.

"Is that good?" his voice tinged with genuine concern for her comfort was enough to keep her warmed for hours.

"Perfect," she smiled, feeling shy all of a sudden. The man sat before them and clicked at the horses while fiving the reins a light shake. Soon they were coasting over the snow, nothing but the sleigh bells breaking the serene quiet of the countryside. Their ride took them soaring over the hills and then winding through a wooded area.

Marie and Logan had moved closer and closer together until she was pressed as tightly to him as she could be unless she climbed right into his lap. He had one arm embracing her while his other hand nestled with hers under the blankets. Occasionally he would drop a kiss on her head and once he'd even kissed the pink tip of her cold nose when she'd grinned up at him, delight in every feature.

They were out for more than an hour before they'd finally had to end their ride. Marie thanked the man profusely for taking them. A jovial expression on his kind face, the elderly gentleman farmer honestly replied, "It was a true pleasure for me, as well, miss. You are a real fine couple and the pair of you is welcome here any time at all." He shook Logan's hand and waved them off as they slowly pulled away from the homey atmosphere of the farm.

"This day couldn't get any more perfect, Logan. Thank you so much! This was a wonderful surprise. I really don't deserve you, but I sure am glad you're here with me." She had waited until they were almost back at the institute before saying anything. It felt too risky, like she was saying too much and she had wanted to be sure she could make a quick escape if things got awkward with her admission.

He parked the car, but didn't unlock the doors. Turning slowly to study her face for signs of she didn't know what he spoke soft and low, "You deserve so much more… so much better, Marie."

"That's not possible, Logan." She met his look head-on. "I've already told you… You are the best man I have ever known and I could never-," she stopped herself just in the nick of time. Panic in her gaze, she scrambled to release the lock and stumbled out of the car. Moving faster than he would have believed possible, she raced into the mansion.

He followed slowly wondering what he'd done wrong. _This is it,_ he decided. _It's now or never._

He pulled her gift from his pocket and followed her distinct scent through the manor to the conservatory. She stood silhouetted against the glow of the snow outside the tall glass walls. He drew up behind her. "Marie, please look at me, darlin'," he urged.

Reluctantly turning to face him with tear-filled eyes she tilted her head back to look up at him. "What were you going to say?"

Marie shook her head, "I just can't, Logan!" she sobbed. He immediately began trying to sooth her.

His arms came around her and cradled her to him while he hushed her cries. "Sh, it's okay, darlin'. You're alright." He began the slow rocking motion that always helped when she was upset. Soon she had control again.

"I want to give you your gift now, Marie, while we're alone." Logan placed the small package in her hand and coaxed her fingers, numb with nervous fear, around it. He took a small step back. "Open it… please."

"I have something for you, too," she whispered. "I mean, something you ought to open when no one else is around."

"Okay," he agreed easily.

"It's in mah room," her voice was so soft it was barely audible. She led him upstairs and dug around in the blanket chest at the end of her bed. Marie handed him the wrapped box. "Don't open it yet. Wait until tonight." If he thought it was dumb or he hated it, or worse he pitied her for exposing her feelings which he couldn't return, she didn't think she could bear to see it on his face. He had to do it alone and have time to figure out how to break it to her if rejection was all he could offer.

"If that's what you really want, then okay. Will you open mine now?" His eyes begged her to do it and she couldn't resist him.

Marie fumbled with the glossy ribbon before it finally fell away. She slid a nail under the tape to peel it away piece by piece. The paper unfolded to reveal a square velvet box. This would either be wonderful or horrible, she decided. "I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can look inside."

What was he supposed to get from that? Was she trying to tell him she wasn't interested? Was she just that scared? Did she want nothing more than friendship? He just didn't know what to think. Logan was still figuring out what move to make next when Jubilee knocked loudly, announcing in a brash voice, "The professor wants everyone to come down for dinner and some kind of big deal whatever thing right now."

Logan wanted to scream with frustration. In fact, he couldn't hold it in and he let out a roar that had even Victor impressed as he heard it from his room in the other wing. Marie winced, but knew divine intervention when she saw it. "I guess it'll have to wait, then, won't it?"

She dodged him successfully the rest of the night. He delayed going to her room as long as possible that night, but in the end the pull of her was too strong to resist. He sat on the floor beside her bed, his head on a level with hers, and opened the package she'd handed him earlier.

Inside the box rested a book with a leather cover. He eased the cover open and began reading. The pages were covered with her flowing handwriting. It told the story of their entire relationship. She described how she'd felt when first seeing him in the cage at the seedy dive in Laughlin City, why she'd stowed away with him, how she'd been willing to place her very life in his hands from that first night. There was more included throughout the full book, though.

She had drawn sketches of places they'd gone together, pasted in postcards she'd written him while he was on the road even though she had no address to mail them to, and the few photos he'd suffered through people taking of them.

He slowly studied the description of her high school graduation, the pain she'd felt when she and Bobby had split and was surprised to learn that not only had he played an unwitting role in it all, but that she wasn't nearly as upset by the break-up as she felt she should have been. Every moment no matter how seemingly insignificant at the time, was faithfully recorded for him to be remember.

That Fourth of July when they'd sat out by the lake long after Jubilee had finished her fireworks show for everyone. He'd enticed her into swimming with him that night while no one else was around to get hurt. She wrote how that had made her feel normal, like any other girl. It had happened not long after the cure began to fade and she'd needed something like that to help her through the disappointment and fear. Honestly, he'd just thought it would be fun for her and he certainly wasn't averse to spending time with a dripping wet, scantily clad Marie.

Reading about their entire life together so far from her perspective had him remembering things he'd let fall away. Some things, like how he'd never been able to forget her for even a day while on the road, or how she'd haunted him at night in each dirty dive he'd slept in along the way, or even how he'd found himself thinking he'd seen her when his head knew it what his impossible… those had been purposed pushed back.

He realized she had copied all this from her journal. Logan saw that some of the drawings were ripped from its binding to be added here. Some parts he read multiple times just to soak in the full impact of the private world she'd opened up to him. Knowing the impact each moment they'd had meant as much to her as it did him was intoxicating.

The one thing that had his heart reacting, his gut clenching, was the common refrain that repeated throughout the tome. _I love him so much…. I never knew it was possible to love like this… He owns me heart and soul and doesn't even know it… My Logan is the only man I could ever want…_

"Oh, thank God," he groaned with relief as he finished flipping each page. "Thank you, God."

It was now three in the morning. What he really wanted was to wake her right now and make her open his gift. Looking at her sweet, angelic face he knew he wouldn't. Now that he knew, he would wait. It was only a few more hours. Laying his hand along her cheek and kissing her lightly he knew he would wait and it was all going to be fine. No, it would be beyond his wildest fantasies.


	26. Christmas Day

**A.N. I hope to continue this series throughout December and am trying to write ahead a few days to stay on top of it. Hopefully it will work out and we will have fun with it. I absolutely love reading reviews and hope you will share your impressions of the chapters with me. No flames, please. Also, I realize this is focused on Christmas rather than other holidays of the season, but that's simply how I chose to write it and if it offends you perhaps you'd be happier reading something else.**

**I cannot believe this is it. You are about to read the final chapter of this story. This is the longest fan fiction I have written to date and, largely thanks to those who've reviewed and cheered me on, it has been one of the most enjoyable for me. I sincerely wish for each of you a very blessed Christmas filled with joy, peace, and love for you and those you care about. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I know this is legally necessary, but really… do any of us think I own these characters?**

The Advent Season – December 25th – Christmas Day

Marie awoke to the feel of a great weight settling beside her on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open to spy an all-too-awake and energetic Logan hovering above her. Wait a minute! Was he in her bed? She shot straight up and looked down at him in shock. "What on Earth are you doing?" she demanded.

He had been spooned behind her, stroking her awake by gliding his hand down her side over the covers. "Merry Christmas, baby. Now open my gift." He snatched the small parcel from her bedside table and placed it in her hands.

"I still don't know if I can do it," she admitted.

Not able to wait any longer, his hand cradled hers and then his other hand lifted the lid of the box. She tried to keep her eyes closed, but curiosity soon won out and she slowly lifted her long-lashed lids. At the sight that greeted her, Marie's brows scrunched together. "I don't understand," she finally whispered.

Logan came closer again and lifted the silver object from the box. There was a piece of paper folded up to be very small underneath. "It's a key, darlin'."

"A key to what?"

Now he'd come so close she feel the heat of his body warming every inch of her. "This key opens the door to the house on that deed," his finger tapped the paper now. "Look at it."

Marie lifted the paper with trembling fingers and smoothed it out as best she could. Reading the legal description of the property she realized it was a twenty acre parcel adjacent to Xavier's grounds and bordering the large lake that also edged part of the Institute's property lines. "There's a house there. It's not impressive and fancy like this, but it's big enough for now. It can be added onto very easily, too."

"Wait, there's something else," she noticed at last. Where the paper and key had laid she saw a ring resembling vines twining in a never-ending circle and crusted with small emeralds dotting the leaves. A diamond nestled amongst the white gold branches. She gasped, unable to speak at all.

Suddenly she surged to her feet. "Come with me." Her command was accompanied by her dragging on his arm and pulling him to the elevator. She tugged him through the hall and right to the center of the foyer. Seeing he was still confused, she pointed directly above their heads at the mistletoe he'd been ready to shred when John had taken advantage of its presence not too long ago. "So? You gonna do anything about it?"

Waiting for him to do something, anything at all, she grew nervous. She couldn't believe she'd just propositioned Logan under the mistletoe! What if she'd misunderstood? What if she'd read the intent behind his gift all wrong? Was he disgusted or just horribly embarrassed by her assumption? What if-

Her thoughts scattered like snowflakes in the wind as he snatched her up, her body clinging to his from shoulder to thigh, and lowered his mouth until it caressed her neck. Running those firm lips she'd dreamt of so many times down the side of that smooth column of milky skin until they closed over the pulse racing away at the base and suckling gently he felt the satisfaction of a long wait ending. He'd loved her for such a long time. He'd waited for the time to be right, for her to be ready, for his life to be stable enough to offer her at least a part of what she deserved. Now the wait was over.

As he moved his mouth over hers and began nibbling at her plump lips he reveled in the soft whimpers rising from deep within her throat. Five minutes later they were still there, oblivious to everything around them. Finally sounds filtered into their awareness. "Why's he suckin' on her face that way? I think he's eating her!" Mandy was demanding information from adults not willing to give it. "Is she okay? And is she allowed down here in that nightgown?" Those grown ups were too busy enjoying the sight of the couple's release from the self-imposed barriers that had been keeping them apart to give the little girl the answers she sought.

Rogue drew back and smiled beatifically. "Ah'm fahne, Mandy." Seeing the small crowd they'd attracted she blushed crimson. She searched fruitlessly in her mind for something to say. No words were necessary when she felt Logan tug on her hand and slide the ring onto it, muttering in her ear, "I'll assume that was a yes."

She grinned behind her hair. "I'll assume that was a question." That's when Jubilee realized what was glinting on her friend's left hand.

"Oh my gosh!!! No freakin' way!" Her screeches bounced off the walls, pulling in the last few people who hadn't already joined the crowd in the hallway.

It didn't take long for everyone to crowd around offering their congratulations. "It's about time," was heard more than once.

Mandy tugged on the hem of Marie's nightgown to get her attention. "It's real nice that you and Mr. Logan finally figured out that you love each other and all that, Miss Rogue, but can we start opening our gifts now?" She held aloft a huge, unwieldy box with her name on the tag.

Marie laughed and Logan squatted down to ruffle the already tangled blond curls. "Tell you what, angel; we'll meet you in there just as soon as Miss Rogue puts a robe on, okay? Once everyone's down you can start opening presents."

Mandy nodded, but heaved a very dramatic sigh. "Could you hurry up Miss Rogue?" Amid much laughter, Rogue ran up the stairs and slipped into her fluffy warm robe and furry green socks, returning downstairs in record time.

"Okay, Mandy-girl, let's go!" The little girl hopped and skipped the entire way back to the room holding the large tree with presents stacked underneath its branches and the bulging stockings dangling in front of the fireplace. John had a warming blaze crackling away in no time and everyone settled down to see what was hidden in their stockings.

The orgy of gift giving continued for more than two hours. Everyone sat around later on enjoying their presents and quietly issuing thanks again to the givers. Marie was perched in the window seat, her presents piled about her and Logan on the floor beside her, his own gifts scattered around.

Ororo was studying the raw silk wrap given to her by Hank, while cradling in her lap the amazing bronze sculpture by a famous African artist which she had received from Victor. The giant feral sat off to the side, surprised by the fact that he had been given anything at all, let alone the number of presents waiting when they'd forced him to join them downstairs.

John sat by Jubilee who was talking to Kitty on speaker phone so the other girl wouldn't miss anything important.

Marie leaned forward slightly to let Logan know, "Love anyone the way I love you." The sentiment was one he could totally get behind, but he was totally confused by how she'd said it. That confusion showed on his face. She tried to clear it up for him. "The thing I was going to say in the car yesterday… I could never love anyone the way I love you." She tilted her body forward even more until their foreheads rested together. "I mean it, Logan. I don't think anyone could ever love another the way I love you."

Caring nothing for the gifts he was scattering around them, he pulled her down to his lap and began kissing her in earnest. "I love you, darlin'. So much…" he mumbled against her mouth. They were interrupted by a familiar little voice that could probably penetrate steel from the sound of things.

"What in the Sam Hill is wrong with you two? Quit kissing all the time!" Her voice lowered to state, "It's really kinda gross."

Before Logan could say what he wanted, another young voice chimed in. "Mandy, leave them alone already. They're happy. And besides, you won't think it's gross in a few more years."

"EWWWWW!!!!! ARE YOU SAYIN' YOU LIKE KISSIN', TOO?" Matt just rolled his eyes and wished she'd pipe down.

Rogue couldn't keep from laughing any longer and she pulled the girl to sit on top of her, making Logan grunt a bit at the additional weight. "Do you love all your gifts?" she asked to distract Mandy. Matt was more grateful than ever for Miss Rogue right then. Marie found Matt later to offer a more private and personal thanks for the beautiful necklace he'd gotten her. It had a small vine pendant with emerald and diamond chips and went beautifully with her ring from Logan. She even gave him a very quick kiss (for his safety) that would never be forgotten by the boy.

Logan and Marie were not able to have any time alone again until late that night. He held her close. "Baby, I don't want to rush you, but we've already waited so long…. How soon do you think we could get on with this?"

She giggled at him. "Wow-," she muttered in a patently underwhelmed voice, "you are such a romantic!"

He growled, tossed her laughing, wriggling form on the bed, and followed to pounce on top of her. He began devouring her neck, which instantly sent shivers coursing over her entire body in response. His teeth grazed her skin and along her jaw. When he had her reduced to a very shaky, breathless mass his own rather raspy, husky voice vibrated against her to ask, "How's this for romantic?"

"Ah-," she gasped. It took several tries before she could gather her breath enough to let him know, "As soon as you can make the arrangements, sugah."

"Good answer," he asserted. Before she knew what he was doing, he'd left her alone on the soft mattress. "Now it's time for you to get to sleep."

"What? But-," she couldn't figure out what he was doing.

"Darlin', listen to me. Do not tempt me any more than you already have, okay? I'm trying to be a good guy here and it ain't easy. You deserve the whole dream. First the ring," he indicated her slender finger which looked even lovelier wearing the gorgeous ring, "next the ceremony, and _then_ the wedding night. That's the way it's supposed to be done and that's the way it's going to be so you just go on to sleep. I'll be right here for awhile more."

He brushed his lips over hers and then went as far across the room as possible. "Good night, darlin'. I love you, too."


End file.
